Ardente Paixão
by Juli-chan
Summary: Kagome pensava que seu mundo havia acabado quando seu noivo terminou com ela...Mas o destino colocaria na sua frente quem menos ela esperava...UA Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** _– InuYasha não me pertence. Seus personagens são de propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi , sua autora._

**Nota da Autora** – _Está fic é UA – Universo Alternativo – e foi baseada em uma história que li (aquelas de banca de revistas) no qual eu gostei e resolvi transporta-la para o mundo de InuYasha, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem!. Boa leitura! _

**Ardente Paixão**

**Capítulo 1 **

- Algo errado, Kagome?

Kagome ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com o patrão fitando-a, em pé. Com grande dificuldade, colocou de lado os pensamentos angustiantes e forçou um sorriso sem muita expressão, parecido com os que acostumava usar no escritório.

- De forma alguma – respondeu ainda procurando parecer natural – Tudo está bem.

Desviando o olhar, Kagome procurou ocupar-se arrumando os objetos que estavam sobre a mesa. Não iria revelar problemas pessoas ao chefe. Eles não tinham esse grau de intimidade, era apenas um relacionamento formal.

Quando Kagome foi contratada, dezoito meses antes, InuYasha Akuma advertiu-a dizendo que a esposa não ficara satisfeita com a secretária anterior, pois não tinha uma postura adequada, e ainda se vestia de forma glamourosa e chamativa.

Kagome estava satisfeita com sua imagem reservada e modos conservadores, e assim agradava à mulher do patrão. Além do mais, era mesmo recatada e sempre usou um guarda-roupa mais sombrio. Não costumava a usar muita maquiagem, e as jóias que a adornavam eram poucas e discretas.

Em uma das poucas visitas ao escritório, a esposa de InuYasha Akuma nunca teve nenhuma razão para levantar suspeitas ou ter ciúmes da secretária particular do marido. Kagome preocupou-se em não interferir em nada que dissesse respeito à vida pessoal do chefe.

Alto, forte e com lindos cabelos pranteados, InuYasha era vistoso e atraente , mas para Kagome nada disso importava , uma vez que era apaixonada por Kouga, o homem com quem iria se casar.

Por ironia, InuYasha e a mulher haviam se separado fazia seis meses, e o fato deixou-o entristecido e introvertido. Ter reparado na distração de Kagome não era normal e até certo ponto irritante. Por que ele não continua fechado no escritório como costumava a ficar nos últimos dias? Por que saiu para vê-la tão deprimida?

- Não parece estar nada bem – InuYasha insistiu

- Não? – As mãos de Kagome , em um movimento automático alisaram as roupas.

- Não me refiro a sua aparência física, mas à forma como está se comportando. Desde que chegou, esta manhã, permaneceu aí, sentada e olhando fixo para o espaço.

Espaço. Era essa palavra que a deprimia. Kouga, o noivo, dissera na noite anterior que precisava de mais espaço, porque se sentia sufocado. E esse foi um dos motivos para o rompimento. Além de outros mais.

- Você nem ligou seu computador – completou InuYasha, como se aquilo fosse um crime.

Ao consultar seu relógio, Kagome se deu conta que já era quase nove e meia. Estava ali, sem fazer nada, há mais de uma hora.

- Desculpe-me...

O suspiro de InuYasha demonstrava toda sua frustração.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome! Não precisa se desculpar! Não estou preocupado se você está ou não trabalhando. Preocupo-me com _você,_ será que não percebe?

- Como é? – Encarando-o .

Fazia muito tempo que ninguém se preocupava com ela, talvez porque procurasse sempre passar uma imagem de eficiência e frieza. Os pais sempre a consideraram auto-suficiente, assim como seus irmãos mais novos. Em geral, era Kagome quem dava conselhos e achava uma solução.

Tinha sua vida toda organizada... Pelo menos até a véspera,quando Kouga arrumou suas malas e saiu do apartamento onde moravam, deixando-a sozinha. Porém, antes de partir, ele a acusou de ser controladora e castradora.

Culpou-a pelos dois anos de sofrimento que passarem juntos, pois se sentira sempre vigiado, dominado e sem forças para reagir. Cansara-se de economizar dinheiro, de jantar sempre em casa e só fazer sexo na cama.

Kouga era mais jovem que ela, e fez questão de lembra-la do fato, antes de ir. Disse que precisava se divertir e da mais espaço. Ainda não se sentia pronto para casar, assumir uma esposa e filhos. Os comentários sobre a vida sexual dos dois a pegaram de surpresa, pois nunca imaginou que ele estivesse tão descontente, acreditava que ele a compreendia e sempre respeitar seus limites e parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião.

"Não há nem um osso, uma célula sensual em todo o seu corpo, Kagome. Não tem idéia de como fazer um homem feliz na cama." Naquele instante achou que Kouga estivesse louco, mas ali, naquele momento, começou acreditar no que ouviu.

- Kagome? O que houve?

Com muito esforço, conteve as lágrimas.

- Foi Kouga?

Tudo que Kagome conseguiu fazer foi mexer a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo.

- Ele está doente?

Kagome fez que não.

- Não me diga que vocês brigaram!

Kagome estremeceu diante do tom de voz de InuYasha, que parecia incrédulo. Vinte e quatro horas antes também não acreditaria que isso pudesse acontecer.

Tinha certeza de que ela e Kouga foram feitos um para o outro, que se amavam e desejavam as mesmas coisas. Iriam se casar no próximo ano. Comprariam uma casa após alguns meses e teriam um filho quando ela completasse trinta anos. E ali estava Kagome. Vendo apenas solidão a sua frente , um futuro sem os sonhos realizados. Demorou muito tempo para encontrar Kouga, e agora já contava vinte e sete anos. O que seria de sua vida?

- Por favor, InuYasha... Não quero falar sobre o assunto.

Kagome ligou o computador e começou a digitar no teclado.

- Não se preocupe muito. Espere um ou dois dias, e Kouga recobrará a razão. Não tem dúvida de que voltará pedindo que o aceite de volta.

- Acha mesmo?

- Nenhum homem em sã consciência deixaria uma mulher como você. Pode acreditar em mim.

oO.oO.Oo.Oo.oO.oO..o.o.OooO.OooO OooO. OooO OooO

Kouga voltou mesmo no final de semana, mas não foi rastejando, nem pedindo pra ficar. Retornou apenas para pegar algumas coisas que esquecerá e uma coleção de cds. Ao se dirigir à saída, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, falou com sarcasmo que Kagome poderia ficar com toda a mobília.

Da janela, ela o observou ir embora dirigindo um Porsche preto novo, no qual deveria ter gastado todas as economias. Chorando, Kagome ficou imobilizada, encostada em uma poltrona que ela mesma reformara.

Kagome chorou por mais uma semana. A depressão parecia aumentar devido à proximidade do Natal. No trabalho, Kagome parecia agir impulsionada por um piloto automático, mas, quando chegava em seu lar, não conseguia nem comer.

Distraída por causa do seu estado emocional, Kagome só percebeu que não comprara nada para o chefe no último dia de trabalho do ano. Não providenciara nem ao menos uma lembrança.

Um forte sentimento de culpa dominou-a ao receber um belo cartão dourado de InuYasha, em mencionar a caixa de chocolate, que colocou na gaveta.

Precisaria sair e comprar algo para ele. Aproveitaria a festa de confraternização e iria às compras. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Afinal, todos os funcionários da Indústria Shikon estariam ocupados celebrando a chegada das cinco semanas de recesso, com a festa de fim de ano.

A recepção seria no jardim, e todos poderiam dançar e se divertir na própria fábrica. A comida era farta e muito boa, e o champanhe, de primeira linha. A comemoração sairia uma fortuna para InuYasha, mas o evento era uma tradição e ele tinha como financia-la. A Shikon era uma empresa relativamente pequena, mas os lucros cresciam a cada ano.

InuYasha estava com trinta anos e o filho mais novo de uma família de três irmãos. Seus pais se separaram quando ele ainda era criança, sendo ele criado pela mãe e os outros dois irmãos Sesshoumaru e Bakotsu pelo pai. Sentia-se muito grato pela sua mãe que tinha três empregos para não deixar faltar nada para o filho. Uma das ambições de InuYasha era o desejo de recompensar a mãe por todos os sacrifícios. Queria dar a ela tudo que nunca tivera.

Kagome nunca vira a Sra.Akuma, mas falava com ela pelo telefone. Percebeu, em algumas de suas conversas , que a mãe de InuYasha nunca aprovou o casamento dele. A união de InuYasha com Kikyou durou dois anos. Kagome, agora, podia compreender o que InuYasha sofreu quando Kikyou o deixou.

A idéia de participar da confraternização não lhe agradava. Como poderia divertir-se?

O toque do telefone a trouxe de volta à realidade por um momento.

- Escritório do Sr. Akuma. Aqui quem fala é a Kagome Higurashi. Posso ajuda-lo?

- Claro que sim, minha querida. Gostaria de falar com meu filho, caso ele não esteja muito ocupado. Lembrei-me que hoje é dia de festa.

- Ele ainda está no laboratório, Sra. Akuma. Vou transferir a ligação.

- Antes que faça isso, quero lhe desejar um feliz Natal e agradecer toda sua gentileza comigo.

- Não há de que, Sra. Akuma. E um feliz Natal para a senhora também.

- O que vai fazer nas férias?

- Irei até a casa de meus familiares.

- E onde eles moram?

- Em um templo perto do centro de Tókio.

- É um templo xintoísta?

- Isso, minha casa ficava em um templo. Leva meia hora para chegar lá de trem, saindo daqui do trabalho, mas como eu ainda tenho que ir em casa, irá demorar mais um pouco.

- Sim, sim...Bem, o que acha de marcarmos um almoço para um dia qualquer, no ano que vem. Adoraria conhecer seu rosto e ver se é o que imagino, por sua voz. Perguntei a InuYasha uma vez a seu respeito, e tudo o que ele disse era que você é morena , com um olhar muito inteligente. Quando perguntei sobre sua estatura e aparência física, ele ficou perplexo por um tempo e falou apenas: altura mediana.

Kagome ficou surpresa por InuYasha não conseguir descreve-la, mas não poderia culpa-lo. Os conjuntos pretos usados no escritório não eram desenhados para chamar atenção ou marcar a silhueta.

- Meu filho está muito satisfeita com você, querida. Afinal, não deu a ele nenhum momento de aborrecimento.

Kagome não poderia dizer se gostara ou não do que ouvira.

- Embora outro dia InuYasha tenha ficado muito preocupado com o fato de ter rompido um relacionamento sério com o namorado. Disse que você estava muito abalada.

- Sim, é verdade...

Kagome não queria falar sobre Kouga com a Sra. Akuma.

- Não deixe que o orgulho a prejudique, Kagome. Ligue para o rapaz e diga que sente muito. Peça desculpas mesmo se for ele o culpado pela discussão. Afinal, depois de tudo resolvido, isso não terá importância.

Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas, indignada. Jamais se humilharia para alguém, e na iria começar naquele momento.

Ainda assim, a Sra. Akuma tinha um pouco de razão. O orgulho muitas vezes é um forte empecilho para uma reconciliação. Decidiu que havia uma grande diferença entre humilhar-se e ligar para Kouga. Usaria a desculpa de estar telefonando para desejar um feliz Natal. Ele deveria estar no serviço, e em poucos minutos estariam conversando.

O coração de Kagome disparou diante da possibilidade.

Assim que transferiu a ligação para InuYasha, discou para Kouga antes que pudesse pensar melhor sobre o assunto. Após várias chamadas, alguém atendeu.

- Alô! Aqui é da mesa do Kouga-kun.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa.

- Irene? – indagou, insegura. – é você?

Irene era uma colega de Kouga que às vezes atendia ao telefone quando ele não estava presente.

- Irene não trabalha mais aqui há algum tempo – respondeu a moça. – Sou Ayame, e estou no lugar dela.

Substituta de Irene, chamada Ayame e tratando Kouga por Kouga-kun?

- Posso falar com Kouga, por favor?

Após um período de silêncio do outro lado da linha e um suspiro melodramático, Ayame perguntou:

- Por acaso é a Kagome quem está falando?

- Chame o Kouga, por favor.

- Não posso. Ele foi ao banheiro, e, além do mais, está perdendo seu tempo. Kouga-kun não quer vê-la nem falar com você de novo. Agora tem a mim,e sou tudo de que ele precisa.

Kagome respirou fundo. Com grandes esforços conseguiu manter o controle.

- E desde quando é assim, meu bem?

- Há mais tempo do que você imagina, querida – provocou Ayame – Você não tem o necessário para segurar um homem.Não é uma organização feminina que faz diferença, no final de um dia. Uma empregada e um computador podem fazer isso por ele. O que o Kouga-kun que é paixão, espontaneidade e muito divertimento.

- Que dizer sexo – Kagome se deu conta, enfim, de que todas as reclamações de Kouga acabaram nesse tema.

- Sim.

- E acha que ele não fazia sexo comigo? - retrucou, procurando atingir da mesma forma a mulher sem coração que lhe roubara o noivo.

- Podia até fazer, mas não da forma como ele queria, anjinho. Agora preciso ir. Estamos todos participando de uma festa . Passe bem e tenha um ótimo Ano-Novo!

Kagome ficou imóvel, com o aparelho junto à face.

De repente, foi tomada por uma imensa raiva. Bateu o fone no gancho e levantou-se, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias.

Decidiu divertir-se e esquecer-se de Kouga e Ayame. Era tudo o que tinha que fazer.

Desamarrou o laço que prendia os cabelos e jogo-os de um lado para o outro até que os fios ficassem soltos sobre os ombros. Abriu dois botões da blusa e caminhou, determinada, na direção da música.

**Continua...**

**Reviews me Happy!**

**Obrigado! A Najla por sempre me apoiar em minha fic's!**

**Até o próximo capitulo! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_** – _InuYasha não me pertence. Talvez se ele fosse meu eu não estaria aqui, nesse computador filho de uma placa-mãe desnaturada._

_**Advertência – Esse capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores de 18 anos. **_

**Ardente Paixão**

_Capítulo 2 _

Após as duas horas da tarde, Kagome já se sentia muito bem. Se soubesse que champanhe era um antidepressivo tão eficiente, teria bebido antes.

Depois da terceira taça, tudo ficou melhor. O humor, a música e até os homens se tornaram mais agradáveis. Tomara quase uma garrafa quando Miroku, um conquistador que nunca lhe chamara atenção, passou a ter alguns atrativos. Conversaram por quase meia hora, e foi quando Kagome percebeu que InuYasha a observava.

Em pé, com um grupo de funcionários do departamento de marketing junto ao bufê, InuYasha segurava um copo de cerveja em uma das mãos e um pedaço de bolo na outra.

O olhar sério do patrão lhe constrangeu. InuYasha não era seu protetor ou guardião. Kagome tinha o direito de se divertir quando quisesse.

Talvez ele estivesse pensando que ela estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, diferente das outras mulheres solteiras que flertavam e se divertiam.

Quando Miroku convidou Kagome para dançar, ela não hesitou. Colocou a taça vazia sobre o tampo, deu a mão para ele e segui-o até a pista.

Foi quando a música calma deu lugar a um ritmo mais alegre e agitado, mais de acordo com o sentimento de rebeldia que a dominava, fazendo com que Kagome sorrisse para Miroku com entusiasmo e dançasse de forma muito provocante.

Kagome descobriu que podia mover-se com uma habilidade desconhecida por ela mesma. Seu corpo parecia ter uma nova vida, graça e sensualidade. Erguia os braços e os movia, seguindo o som.

A forma mais intensa que os olhos âmbares de InuYasha examinarem-na não passou despercebida por Kagome. No mesmo instante, tomou consciência de sua feminilidade. A maneira como os seios balançavam sob a blusa e o movimento sexy dos quadris fizeram-na sentir um forte calor em suas partes íntimas. Foi a experiência mais agradável que tivera. Kagome sentia-se fatal, pecadora.

Poderia ficar dançando a vida inteira, sem a menor vergonha de estar se expondo diante dos olhares masculinos. Sobretudo de um homem: o patrão. Fazer com que InuYasha a visse de modo diverso ao que estava acostumado e provoca-lo era excitante. Foi bom experimentar a sensação de ser, mesmo que por apenas algumas horas, uma mulher capaz de seduzir.

A música terminou e o dj anunciou um intervalo.

- Eu não tinha idéia de que você pudesse ser assim – murmurou Miroku.

- Assim como?

O sorriso de Miroku deixou claro o que ele queria dizer e saber o que desejava no final da festa. Isso fez com que Kagome ficasse alerta por um instante. Mas logo deixou as preocupações de lado. Era uma das vantagens de estar ligeiramente bêbada. Não precisava preocupar-se com nada. Miroku ficaria desapontado no final do dia. E daí? Não tinha problema algum. Tomou um gole e olhou de lado para ver se InuYasha ainda a observava. Não o encontrou. Não o viu em lugar algum. Ficou um pouco decepcionada.

- Vamos dançar de novo? – sugeriu Miroku.

Kagome começou a achar sem graça a idéia de dançar sem ser observada por InuYasha. De repente, perdeu todo o interesse em estar ali.

- Desculpe-me, Miroku, mas tenho outra coisa para fazer agora.

Kagome cruzou o salão improvisado na direção da mesa onde viam-se as garrafas de champanhe. Tirou uma do balde de gelo, apanhou duas taças limpas e saiu na direção dos escritórios.

Encontrou InuYasha olhando pela janela que dava vista para o gramado de frente da fábrica. O paletó cinza do terno jazia sobre o sofá, perto da gravata. Sem perceber a presença de Kagome, tirou as abotoaduras e dobrou as mangas da camisa branca.

Kagome ficou quieta, à soleira, observando-o

InuYasha era um homem muito bonito, concluiu após examiná-lo. Sempre achou isso, mas nunca tinha assumido o fato com tanta honestidade. Era outra vantagem de estar influenciada pela bebida. Rindo de si mesma , chamou seu estado de divertimento alcoólico.

- Aqui está você! – exclamou, alegre, aproximando-se dele e fechando a porta com o calcanhar.

InuYasha virou-se e franziu a testa, confuso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Kagome?

- Trazendo a festa até meu chefe. Hoje é um dia em que não trabalhamos por aqui. E a regra se estende a você também. Se acha que vai esconder-se naquele laboratório infernal, pode esquecer. Olhe, pegue isto!

Colocando a taça entre os dedos relutantes de InuYasha, Kagome segurou a dela com firmeza e a levou à boca para mais um gole.

- Feliz Natal, InuYasha.

- Kagome, você não está só alegre. Parece-me meio fora de si. - Kagome gargalhou.

- Estou mesmo, não estou?

- Vai Ter uma terrível ressaca amanhã.

- Vou me preocupar com isso _amanhã_. Agora, quero me divertir.

Uma das sobrancelhas claras de InuYasha ergueu-se , conferindo-lhe uma expressão sarcástica.

Já percebi. Lembra-se da reputação de Miroku Watson com as mulheres, não é?

Claro.

Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, se quer se vingar de Kouga, escolha alguém um pouco mais discreto! Não gosto de imaginar que verei Miroku dizendo para todos que teve um caso com minha secretária na festa de Natal.

E acha que eu o deixaria falar tal coisa?

Não sei. – Sem conseguir evitar, fitou os cabelos longos de Kagome caídos sobre os seios. – Quando solta os cabelos, fica maravilhosa, sabia?

O ar entre eles pareceu ficar pesado, quente, aumentando uma atração mútua. Kagome podia sentir o sangue correndo mais rápido pelas veias. O coração batia disparado, e os olhos brilhavam.

- Pelo menos fiz com que percebesse que sou uma mulher, InuYasha.

- Difícil não notar.

- Gostaria de ir para a cama comigo?

Ele estava chocado, Kagome notou. E junto com o choque havia uma grande fascinação. InuYasha não conseguia deixar de fitá-la. Kagome tirou vantagem da momentânea fase, diminuiu a distancia que os separava e encostou-se nele de leve.

Kagome não se importava com a surpresa dele. Queria vê-lo com a mesma expressão do momento em que dançava com Miroku. Precisava ser desejada daquele modo, como o desejava naquele momento. Tudo o que tinha em mente era fazer InuYasha admitir que não resistia a seus encantos.

Kouga dissera que era cansativa. Se pudesse vê-la agora... InuYasha não a achava boba ou cansativa, e sim atraente.

Na ponta dos pés, Kagome passou os lábios nos dele, de leve. InuYasha estremeceu e ficou imóvel, mas só por um segundo ou dois. Quando ela o beijou pela segunda vez e de forma mais firme, os lábios dele se abriram assim como os dela. Quando a língua de Kagome acariciou-o, InuYasha gemeu, não resistindo mais à atração que sentia.

Triunfo foi à sensação desfrutada por Kagome, que encarava InuYasha com satisfação.

- Volto em um momento. – Kagome foi até a porta e virou a chave, para não serem incomodados. – Não queremos ser interrompidos, não?

Kagome tinha noção de que estava sendo ousada, mas nada iria detê-la . Qualquer sombra de sensatez estava bem escondida atrás daquela excitação momentânea.

InuYasha observava cada movimento dela.

Segura de si, Kagome colocou a taça sobre a mesa, segurou a mão dele e puxou-o para o sofá. Obediente, InuYasha sentou-se no lugar indicado, vendo Kagome tirar os sapatos e aconchegar-se a seu lado.

Então, Kagome beijou-o, de um jeito que o fez suspirar.

Com surpreendentes dedos hábeis, ela desabotoou a camisa de InuYasha, sem parar de beijá-lo, e em seguida acariciou o peito másculo e nu.

O corpo de InuYasha era maravilhoso, firme, musculoso, com pêlos bastante para aumentar a sua masculinidade.

O primeiro objetivo de Kagome, que era seduzir InuYasha, foi alcançado, junto com a vontade enorme de ficar com ele. Assim, começou a beijar todos os lugares por onde seus dedos tinham estado. Usando armas que desconhecia possuir, provocou-o até o limite.

- Ah!... Meus Deus! – InuYasha não se continha.

O desejo explícito a deixava ainda mais decidida e ousada. Quando começou a lamber o abdome e passou as mãos pelo zíper da calça, InuYasha a conteve.

- Não! – protestou.

Mas Kagome não o achou convincente. Sorrindo com malícia, pegou os pulsos dele e os segurou para trás. Para isso, precisou quase deitar-se sobre ele, deixando que os seios tocassem o tórax nu. Com este movimento, sentiu a excitação evidente de InuYasha de encontro a si. Notou que ele não resistiria muito tempo ao que tinha em mente.

E Kagome tinha muitos planos para InuYasha. Tudo o que Kouga a achava incapaz de fazer. Tudo o que Ayame estava dando para o namorado no escritório dele.

A necessidade de vingança misturava-se com todo o desejo, o que a deixava cada vez mais determinada.

- Quieto... Você quer que eu faça isso, InuYasha...Será logo, mas primeiro recoste-se e aproveite. Não estamos com pressa, estamos?

Kagome tornou a sorrir. Era delicioso estar com toda a situação sob controle. Ou melhor, estar _fora_ de controle, permitir-se uma liberdade nunca antes vivida. Precisava ousar. InuYasha daria a ela a auto-estima de volta, a confiança perdida, a própria alma. Ele revitalizaria seu espírito, recarregaria as baterias de Kagome, faria com que ela se sentisse uma mulher.

Com facilidade, tirou as roupas de InuYasha, de forma natural, mostrando experiência. Não havia nenhum sinal de timidez ou falta de jeito. Era como se outra pessoa a estivesse dominando de forma selvagem.

- Kagome... – InuYasha tentou mais uma vez protestar, quando ela começou a baixar a cabeça.

Kagome parou e encarou-o.

- Está tudo bem, InuYasha. Pare de se preocupar. Não vou deixa-lo recuar.

InuYasha ficou mais quieto depois disso.

- Agora, fique onde está. – Kagome jogou a cabeleira para trás e sentou-se sobre InuYasha. – Prometa que não vai se mexer.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos quando Kagome levantou-se para abrir a saia e tirar a meia-calça e a calcinha. Não tirou a saia, achando mais erótico ficar seminua. Também manteve a blusa. Decidiu esperar.

Em pé, virou-se e encheu a taça vazia com mais champanhe e deu mais um gole, por precaução. Teve medo de que aquele maravilhoso efeito de álcool desaparecesse.

Trazendo a taça, voltou a sentar-se no colo de InuYasha, fazendo com que a saia subisse mais na altura das coxas. Ajoelhada aproximou-se, sem deixar que os corpos se tocassem.

- Acho que vou precisar tomar mais um pouco também – sussurrou InuYasha.

- Sinta-se a vontade.

InuYasha tomou tudo e colocou o copo ao lado do outro sobre o carpete.

- Preciso adverti-la de que não tenho nenhum preservativo aqui comigo.

- Já percebi - Com um leve sorriso, Kagome desabotoou a blusa.

- Isto é loucura...

- Acalme-se, chefe. Quem está aqui é sua conhecida Kagome. Acha que eu lhe faria algum mal?

- Não de propósito.

- Kouga sempre usava preservativo. Comecei a confiar em Kouga quando... Eu sou mesmo um a tola. Mas não se preocupe. Confio em você, InuYasha, sempre o vi como um homem honrado.

- Deus meu, acha que isso é Ter honra? Deixa-la agir assim, sabendo que está embriagada? Sem mencionar o fato de estar magoada.

- Não subestime seu poder de atrair as mulheres, InuYasha. Como sabe que não estou fazendo isto porque sempre fui louca por você, e me controlava porque achava que era feliz em seu casamento? Como pode saber se não tive fantasias com sua pessoa todos os dias durante esses meses? Posso Ter imaginado nós dois fazendo amor no laboratório, sobre a mesa, ou mesmo aqui onde estamos, imaginando-o tocando em mim...

Naquele instante, InuYasha perdeu o parco controle que ainda lhe restava. A expressão dele mudou, ficou mais primitiva, e começou a tomar a iniciativa. Abriu a blusa de Kagome e soltou-lhe o sutiã, expondo os seios fartos. As caricias eram perfeitas. Kagome arqueou-se para trás e gemeu. Ainda concentrado nos seios, InuYaha ergueu-lhe a saia até a cintura e posicionou-se para a penetração, puxando-a com vigor.

Kagome conteve um grito de pura volúpia. Antes não compreendia a razão de os homens gostarem tanto daquela posição, mas naquele momento viu que também era agradável para as mulheres. Nunca se vira tão completa.

Toda a lembrança de Kouga e da idéia de vingança desapareceu diante da mais sensacional experiência sensual.

Sentia cada fibra queimando. Não encontrava ar suficiente para respirar até que juntos chegaram ao ápice, em espasmos fantásticos, que os fez gritar, ofegantes.

Kagome sentia suas entranhas se contraindo e recebendo a masculinidade de InuYasha. Em seguida, tudo ficou mais calmo, e a inquietude diminuiu.

De repente, a realidade tomou conta de Kagome.

"Céus, o que foi que eu fiz?"

O estômago dela começou a dar sinais de excesso de bebida. Afobada , pegou a blusa e cobriu-se. Sentiu a bile subir pela garganta, deixando claro que iria dar vexame.

Quase não conseguiu chegar até ao banheiro do escritório de InuYasha e trancar a porta. Abaixou-se depressa junto ao vaso e tudo começou a rodar. Mesmo depois de Kagome Ter certeza de que já pusera para fora tudo o que comera e bebera naquele dia, o enjôo continuava, sem trégua. Gotas de suor molhavam-lhe a testa.

Chegou a pensar que queria morrer. E até desejou que isso acontecesse. Não conseguia sair dali e encarar InuYasha mais uma vez.

Quando tentou dar descarga, suas mãos tremiam. Exausta, levantou-se e inclinou-se na pia para lavar o rosto e limpar a boca, mas, antes que pudesse enxugar-se, sentiu-se fraca e caiu no piso gelado. Após alguns segundo ouviu uma batida à porta.

- Você está bem?

Como poderia está bem depois de tudo o que fizera? A vergonha a deixou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o peito apertado.

- Kagome?

- Vá embora, InuYasha. Por favor...

- Não seja tola! Está passando mal, vou ficar.

- Se não for embora agora, não sei o que poderei fazer!

InuYasha deixou escapar um suspiro de desalento.

- Compreendo. Achei mesmo que se arrependeria de tudo, no final. Também me arrependo, mas ... Que droga, Kagome, você fez com que fosse impossível parar!

- InuYasha, por piedade , não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Quer esquecer tudo? É isso?

- Sim.

- Não acho que conseguirei.

- Você _tem _que esquecer. Ou então pedirei demissão.

- Não quero que se demita, Kagome. Tudo bem, irei embora, se isso a fará sentir-se melhor. Prometa que vai chamar um táxi para levá-la para casa. Pague com os cheques de Shikon.

- Eu mesma pagarei o táxi. Obrigada pela atenção, mesmo assim. Não preciso ser recompensada pelo que acabamos de fazer. Nunca fiquei tão desapontada comigo mesma.

- Nós fizemos juntos, Kagome. Sou tão culpado quanto você, se é que "culpa" é a palavra certa.

- Que outra poderia ser?

- "Necessidade", talvez.

- Como é?

- Veja, poderemos conversar sobre o assunto um outro dia. Você não está em condições de discutir as complexidades da existência neste momento.

- Vá, InuYasha...

- Está bem. Porém, vou ligar para sua casa amanhã cedo, ai poderemos conversar sobre o que houve sem o calor das emoções. Está bem assim?

- Certo.

- Ótima garota.

Kagome sabia que InuYasha nunca nem mesmo olhara para outra mulher desde o término do casamento. Se tivesse feito isso, haveria telefonemas e outras evidências. E ele não ficaria trabalhando todos os dias até tarde ou mesmo durante a toda a noite.

InuYasha se mantivera sozinho desde que Kikyou o abandonara. Mesmo assim, era um homem como outro qualquer, que não resistiu às provocações de sua secretária, que o assediou de forma explicita. Era compreensível. Toda a vergonha era dela.

- Diga mais uma vez que ficará bem, Kagome.

- Vou ficar. – Kagome, sem se conter, começou a chorar.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-la neste estado. Deixe-me entrar.

- Não. – soluçou. – Não posso.

- Se é isso o que deseja...

Kagome assustou-se com o barulho repentino quando InuYasha arrombou a porta.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------

_**Reviews Me Happy! **_

_Peço desculpas pela demora, mas meu computador estar com TPM! Ele fica estressado e não deixa eu terminar os capítulos. E por conta disso acabei tendo que refazer alguns capítulos onde eu "trabalho" XD. Mas eu não demorei muito, demorei?_

_Estou vermelha até agora por causa desse capítulo XD._

_**Vamos as reviews !**_

_**GMM** – Espero que não tenha demorado muito. x.x Estou com duas fic´s paradas mas são porque eu não tenho mais luz, estou com um branco total nelas. E eu espero não demorar muito para voltar a atualiza-las. Beijos! Obrigada. _

_**D'Daslee Ms.triosya **- Bom... A Kikynojo irá voltar, mas apenas para dar uma guinada na história._

_**Sharon Apple **– Obrigada ! _

_**Lua **- Estava com saudades dos seus comentários! Estava com saudades de escrever! Hauhauhauahau. E o Kouga ainda vai aprontar com pobre K-chan!._

_**Carol **– E ai está! Olha o que ela fez XD. Isso são os efeitos do álcool._

_**MaryHimur**a - Eu também sou viciada nessas histórias. Eu adoro ler. E acabei vendo que dava para fazer uma adaptação, e parece que está bom. O nome do livro é "Fogosa Paixão" . "Muito sugestivo" XD. Obrigada pelo comentário. _

_**Katty-chan - **Obrigada pelo comentário. Acho que está ficando boa. XD_

_**Yumi Takashi** - Espero que tenha gostado.! _

_Um abraço a todos que leram a fic, ao meu namorado que me agüenta(principalmente quando eu estou de TPM) e a todos os meus amigos XD _

_Um beijo a todos._

_**Juli-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **_InuYasha não me pertence. Sua autora é a Rumiko Takahashi ... Mas por pouco tempo. Huhuhuhuhuhu_

**Reviews – Obrigada a todas as reviews. Responderei no próximo capitulo XD**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ardente Paixão 

**Capítulo 3**

- Que droga!- gritou InuYasha, massageando o braço. – Nos cinemas parece tão fácil!

Apesar da dor, abaixou-se para socorrer Kagome, que ainda estava no chão. Tocada pela consideração gentil, deixou-se ser carregada para fora do pequeno banheiro e colocada sobre o sofá. InuYasha pegou alguns lenços de papel da caixa sobre a mesa e enxugou as faces úmidas dela. Em seguida, colocou os cabelos longos para trás.

- Vou pegar um copo de água. – E apressou-se de volta ao lavabo.

Entretanto, a ausência de InuYasha por um curto instante fez Kagome prestar atenção à cena do "crime". A visão dos sapatos no meio da sala e das roupas íntimas a fez estremecer. Lembranças vieram-lhe à memória, tudo o que ela dissera e fizera.

Com o coração apertado, virou-se e escondeu o rosto contra o encosto do sofá e voltou a chorar. Foi quando sentiu as mãos de InuYasha sobre os ombros trêmulos.

- Por favor, não chore, Kagome. Não agüento vê-la nesse estado.

-Eu ... sinto muito...

- Não é você quem deve pedir desculpas.

Kagome o viu triste, e ficou ainda pior. Com grande esforço e força de vontade, respirou fundo e virou-se para encara-lo

- Está certo.

InuYasha soltou-a. Kagome pegou o copo que ele segurava e bebeu toda a água,usando aquele tempo para colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Poderia continuar sofrendo com o que aconteceu ou enfrentar os fatos com honestidade e sem melodrama. Continuar vivendo apesar de tudo.

A tentação de fugir da realidade era grande. O futuro pelo qual tanto se dedicava e fizera tantos planos não se concretizaria. Ayame ficaria com tudo. Kagome sabia que demoraria anos para conseguir confiar em outro homem. Isso se conseguisse. Era uma pessoa muito cautelosa, quando sóbria.

Bebeu o último gole e tomou uma decisão. InuYasha não merecia dividir a culpa. Ele iria, então, fingir estar tudo bem, pelo menos naquele momento.

Não havia dúvidas de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, deveria pedir demissão. Como poderia encarar InuYasha todos os dias no escritório? Como evitaria as lembranças do que ocorrera naquela tarde quando deixou de lado o respeito por si própria e pelo patrão?

Mesmo assim, a demissão poderia esperar até depois dos feriados de fim de ano. Afinal, estava frágil demais para fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento a não ser voltar para o apartamento e ir para a cama.

Sozinha.

Mas, primeiro, precisava fazer com que InuYasha se sentisse melhor.

- Obrigada...

- Você está melhor?

- Sim, é claro. – Kagome esboçou um leve sorriso. – Estou só me comportando como uma mulher normal.

- Ah!não! Nem de longe!

Kagome enrubesceu, e InuYasha tentou explicar melhor.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Hoje eu não estou fazendo nada direito...

- Em minha opinião fez várias coisas certas, InuYasha. Poucos homens teriam tanta consideração ou preocupação, nas mesmas circunstâncias . Acredite em mim quando digo que não tem do que se culpar.

- Fala isso porque não está no meu lugar.

Kagome decidiu não discutir mais a questão.

- O que está feito, está feito. Acho que estamos cobrando demais de nós mesmos.

Um dos cantos da boca de InuYasha ergueu-se, dando-lhe uma expressão de intriga.

- Evidente. Somos seres humanos. Mas talvez você esteja certa, chega de discussão. É melhor eu leva-la para casa, agora. Ainda está muito pálida e fraca.

Kagome não retrucou. Sentiu-se muito mal. Os efeitos do álcool eram terríveis, o enjôo incessante não a deixava em paz.

- Vou trazer o carro para a saída lateral – orientou-a InuYasha. – Encontre-me lá em cinco minutos.

Kagome estava grata pela oportunidade de vestir-se sozinha, apesar da tarefa ser muito difícil, pois se lembrava dos momentos em que se despiu diante de InuYasha. Não conseguia acreditar que fora ela mesma quem agiu como a mulher fatal que seduziu InuYasha. Ele não tinha sido capaz de tirar os olhos dela ou deixar de deseja-la.

Kagome estremeceu. Ainda não conseguia crer no que tinha feito. Relembrando tudo, era como se fosse outra pessoa que fizera tudo aquilo. Sozinha no escritório balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e encostou-se na mesa para colocar os pés no sapato e arrumar a blusa dentro da saia.

Quando saiu, a primeira coisa que viu sobre sua escrivaninha foi o laço que tirara dos cabelos. Suspirou, colocou-o dentro da bolsa, pegou o paletó de seu tailleur, que pendurara no espaldar e saiu apresada.

InuYasha esperava por ela no local combinado, com o braço apoiado na direção de seu Fairlane Ghia. Ao vê-la, saiu para recebê-la.

- Liguei o ar-condicionado para ficar melhor. – Abriu a porta do passageiro. – Você indica o caminho. Sei que mora em Tókio, mas não conheço o endereço.

Graças a Deus, o percurso era de apenas quinze minutos, àquele horário.

Quando o Fairlane aproximou-se da guia na frente do prédio onde Kagome morava, ela respirou fundo, o que fez com que InuYasha a fitasse com atenção.

- Vou subir com você.

- Oh, não, InuYasha... Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Nada de discusões, Kagome.

Ela abaixou as pálpebras. Sabia que o patrão era teimoso e muito insistente algumas vezes. Admirava tais características no trabalho, mas ali e naquele momento, não. Era hora dela mostrar determinação e teimosia.

Lutando contra o mal-estar, encarou-o com uma expressão firme.

- Sinto muito, InuYasha, mas não estamos em Shikon. Portanto, vai ter que aceitar um "não". Se está preocupado achando que poderei fazer alguma bobagem, fique tranqüilo. Sou mais forte do que imagina.

- Todos nós temos momentos de fraqueza, Kagome. Não é bom ficarmos sozinhos quando estamos infelizes.

- Não ficarei sozinha. Pelo menos não por muito tempo. Irei para a casa de meus pais para passar o feriado de Natal.

- Onde fica? Que coisa... É minha secretária particular há um ano e meio e não sei nada sobre você. Por que isso, Kagome? Por sua ou minha culpa?

Kagome franziu a testa.

- No dia em que me contratou, disse para eu não me vestir roupas chamativas e para não tratá-lo de forma familiar. Sua mulher não gostava dos hábitos da antiga secretária. Não está lembrado?

- Sim, recordo.

- E foi só por isso que falei sobre meu relacionamento com Kouga. Assim, Kikyou não acharia que eu viria a ter algum interesse em você.

- Por esse motivo sempre foi muito discreta.

- De certa forma.

- Como assim?

- Não me incomoda o modo como me visto para trabalhar. Sai bem barato.

InuYasha não compreendeu.

- Barato?

Kagome gargalhou.

- Isso você deveria saber sobre mim, InuYasha. Sou muito econimica. Tenho fascinação por barganhas, gosto de pechinchar, mas... Meu pior defeito é ser aborrecida e cansativa, de acordo com meu ex-noivo. Segundo ele, não tenho nenhum sinal de espontaneidade em nenhum osso de meu corpo. Por isso Kouga me deixou para ficar com a fantástica, divertida e experiente amante chamada Ayame, que faz tudo de excitante que um homem pode imaginar. Coisas que eu nunca faria nem em um milhão de anos. Mas Kouga estava errado, não estava?

Kagome esboçou um sorriso sem graça, procurando camuflar o sofrimento com a doçura.

- Eu posso fazer loucuras, e também em um escritório. Kouga ficaria surpreso, não acha?

- O que acho é que você deveria esquecer esse sujeito.

- Farei isso. Na hora certa. Agora vou entrar, InuYasha. Desculpe-me por não ter comprado um presente de Natal para você. Pretendia sair na hora da festa, mas nada saiu como eu havia planejado. Espero que tenha um feliz Ano-Novo, e aproveite o feriado para descansar, embora tenha certeza de que passará as próximas cinco semanas em seu laboratório, inventando mais produtos maravilhosos. Mas não encara isso como trabalho, não é? É onde tem prazer.

Kagome meneou a cabeça.

- Estou falando demais. Sinto muito, InuYasha.olhe, ficarei bem. Amanhã, neste horário, estarei no trem a caminho da casa de meus pais. Engraçado, estou até ansiosa para chegar logo... Não achei que isso fosse acontecer. Natal em família é sempre agitado, uma loucura. Voltamos a nos encontrar em cinco semanas, chefe. – E saiu do automóvel.

Kagome acenou. Sim, o veria em breve. Com a carta de demissão em mãos.

Eram onze horas, quando Kagome desligou a tv e foi tentar dormir.

Deitada, olhando fixo para o teto, lembrou-se da pílula anticoncepcional. Levantou-se depressa e correu para o banheiro. Engoliu o comprimido da sexta-feira e voltou para a cama.

O telefone começou a tocar quando Kagome carregava sua bagagem até a porta, já no meio da manhã. Após a hesitação momentânea, Kagome a caminhar, dizendo a si mesma que não tinha tempo para conversar com ninguém, pois o táxi estava esperando na frente do edifício.

Se fosse Kouga, não tinha mais nada a lhe dizer. Mas se fosse InuYasha...Bem, quando mais cedo o chefe percebesse que não tinha responsabilidade sobre ela, melhor.

Kagome não queria a piedade de InuYasha. E era o que ele sentia por ela. Pena. Decerto ainda amava a ex-mulher. Qualquer um poderia ver. O que aconteceu no escritório na véspera fora só sexo. Nada mais.

O aparelho continuou a tocar enquanto ela girava a chave. E se fosse InuYasha querendo mais do que tivera? E se não tivesse compreendido nada do que aconteceu foi com a Kagome de verdade? E se ele tivesse acreditado que ela sempre o desejara?

Desesperada, Kagome desceu depressa as escadas e entrou no carro que a aguardava.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Ardente Paixão **_

Capítulo 4 

- Eu estava certo, Kagome – disse o médico ao ler o exame que tinha em mãos. – Você está grávida. Pelas datas que me deu e o tamanho de seu útero, diria que de um mês.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Mas não pode ser, doutor!Eu lhe falei que tomei as pílulas e não me esqueci nenhum dia de tomá-las.

O doutor deu os ombros.

- Isso não quer dizer que não possa engravidar. A pílula não é cem por cento eficaz. Mesmo que tome todos os dias, no mesmo horário. Há vários fatores que podem ainda diminuir essa eficácia. Antibióticos, alguns outros medicamentos e altas doses de vitamina C têm levantado suspeitas em alguns estudos. Mas o maior problema para as usuárias de anticoncepcionais são os gástricos. Esteve doente durante seu último ciclo? Vomitou ou teve diarréia nos dias em que teve relação sexual?

Kagome sentiu vontade de chorar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Como a vida podia ser tão cruel?

- Posso ver, Por sua expressão, que acabamos de descobrir a razão dessa inesperada, e suponho que indesejada, gravidez.

Kagome continuou imóvel, chocada, sem palavras.

- Está tendo um relacionamento estável, Kagome? Ou esse é o resultado de um único encontro?

Kagome encarou-o. O médico falava com cavalheirismo sobre uma relação superficial.

- Não estou mais namorando, doutor. Meu noivo terminou o noivado há pouco.

- Então ele é o pai?

- Não.

- Oh... Compreendo. Existe alguma possibilidade de que o pai cuide de você e do bebê?

- Eu jamais pediria isso a ele.

- Sendo assim, o que vai fazer, Kagome?

- Não tenho idéia...

- Olhe, existe uma clinica para mulheres que poderá aconselhá-la e explicar-lhe todas as opções. Quer que eu lhe dê o endereço?

- Sim...Não...Sim. Ah! Meu Deus, isso tudo é terrível! Não consigo raciocinar direito.

- Por que não vai para casa e pensa com calma em toda a situação? Venha ver-me de novo na semana que vem, certo?

- Mas voltarei para onde moro semana que vem. Tenho que retornar ao trabalho.

- Hum... Tem um ginecologista próximo a você?

- Não. Quando precisava de algum cuidado, costumava dirigir-me ao pronto-socorro ou a clinica do convênio, e era atendida pelo profissional de plantão. É muito raro eu ficar doente, por isso não precisei de um médico de confiança. Suponho que possa procurar a doutora que me prescreveu à medicação . Era uma senhora muito agradável .

Parece ser uma boa idéia. Médicas em geral são mais sensíveis com moças em sua situação.

Kagome estremeceu diante do comentário. Ser mãe solteira era a última coisa que desejava. Sabia das conseqüências de uma mulher só assumindo um filho, e nenhuma delas era agradável.

Para Kagome, o casamento não seria uma solução, e não ter a criança era necessariamente uma resposta.

Sua melhor amiga da escola engravidou no final do último ano. Foi pressionada pelos pais para que fizesse um aborto.

Sally acabou repetindo em todos os exames e teve uma crise nervosa. Sem suportar a situação, tomou uma overdose de comprimidos para dormir. E tudo aconteceu no dia em que o bebê deveria nascer.

O funeral da amiga afetou muito Kagome, na época, e por durante muito tempo depois.

De repente, Kagome levantou-se. Não agüentava pensar em tudo aquilo.

- Não tenha pressa para tomar uma decisão, Kagome. Tem algumas semanas para refletir. Agora ainda está em choque .Pode sentir-se diferente em relação ao bebê em um ou dois meses.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nenhuma loucura.

- Ótimo. – O doutor levantou-se e saiu de trás da mesa para confortar Kagome, batendo de leve no ombro dela. – Ter um filho não é o fim do mundo. Você não é mais uma adolescente. Parece ser mulher sensata, que seria uma ótima mãe.

Kagome fitou-o, pela primeira vez pensando no bebê, e não em si. Mas nada ainda parecia real, quanto mais ser mãe. Não _se sentia_ mãe. Ainda era a mesma de sempre.

Agradeceu ao doutor e deixou o consultório em direção a recepção.

Sua mãe a esperava, paciente, folheando uma revista . Parecia estar se divertindo com as fotos e mexericos.

Uma imensa tristeza tomou conta de Kagome. O que queria para si própria e para a criança? Uma vida cheia de restrições, de desejos reprimidos, aluguéis de casas de péssimo estado e roupas de segunda mão?

Kagome olhou para sua mãe, com os cabelos grisalhos e as faces marcadas pelo tempo. Tinha apenas quarenta e cinco anos, mas parecia muito mais velha. Fora uma mulher bonita, e ainda tinha traços que a tornavam uma senhora simpática, mas sofrida.

O pai de Kagome estava mais uma vez desempregado. Procurava qualquer trabalho, mas, em sua idade, ficava cada vez mais difícil encontrar algo. E o fato de não conseguir sustentar a família o deprimia cada dia mais.

O Natal com eles tinha sido melancólico, apesar de estarem todos juntos. A angústia de Kagome não diminuiu, porem , achou bom ficar com as pessoas que a amavam de verdade. Passou os dias de descanso sentada na cadeira de balanço, na varanda, lendo.

Só a noite se lembrava de Kouga, e as vezes de InuYasha. Conseguiu desistir do ex-noivo. Não queria alguém que não lhe desse valor. Chegou até a uma conclusão sensata sobre InuYasha. A distancia e o tempo diminuiria a vergonha e fez com que as suas ações fossem até desculpáveis. Chegou a considerar a hipótese de voltar a trabalhar na Industria Shikon e não pedir demissão.

Pelo menos até aquele dia.

Clara Higurashi olhou para cima e avistou a filha.

- Está tudo bem? – Colocando a revista sobre a mesinha e ergueu-se.

Kagome sorriu.

- Estou ótima. Saudável como nunca.

Não daria mais preocupações a mãe.

- Vamos indo, então. Não achei mesmo que pudesse haver algo errado com você, querida. Sua aparência está excelente. E então, o que médico disse a respeito do atraso de sua menstruação ? algum problema com as pílulas que está tomando?

Kagome quase olhou para o céu em busca de uma explicação razoável que não fosse sua gravidez.

-Como adivinhou, mãe?

- Interferir no curso natural não é uma boa coisa. Deveria parar de usar esses comprimidos, filha.

- É o que vou fazer.

-E, além do mais, não há razões para continuar , agora que você e Kouga não estão mais juntos.

- Mais uma vez você está certa, mamãe.

- Sei que não é um conforto, amor, mas nunca achei que Kouga fosse homem certo pra você.

- É mesmo? E por que não?

As duas chegaram onde à velha picape estava estacionada, e entraram. Clara franziu a testa ao ligar o motor.

- Ele era bonito demais, talvez. E muito esperto. Sem falar que é muito jovem e imaturo. Você precisa de um homem que já esteja situado, que sustente uma família, que lhe ofereça a segurança que tanto quer. Conheço-a, Kagome.

Verificando o retrovisor para ver se vinha algum veiculo na pista, Clara continuou:

- Quer que seus filhos tenham tudo do melhor que há. Sei quanto foi difícil pra vocês cresceram com tantas privações.

Os olhos de Kagome encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Oh, mãe...

Clara virou-se para ela, alarmada.

- O que foi, querida? O que eu disse? Oh, pelo amor de Deus! – Clara parou o carro e encarou a filha, angustiada. – Você está _doente_, não está?

- Doente, não.

Diga de uma vez o que foi!

- Estou grávida. A pílula não é infalível. – Kagome quase não conseguia suportar o olhar triste e solidário da mãe.

- Pobrezinha... – Abraçou a filha e enxugou-lhe o pranto. – Isso muda tudo. Agora terá de voltar para Kouga. Faça com que ele se case.

Kagome deveria ter previsto tal reação. Era a solução encontrada pela mãe para a gravidez: casamento com o pai do bebê. Para ela, não havia outra atitude a ser tomada.

- Não concordo, mãe. E o filho não é de Kouga.

- Não! Então, de quem é?

- De InuYasha.

- E quem é InuYasha? Eu deveria saber que é ele, certo?

- É meu patrão. InuYasha Akuma. – Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável com o olhar de Clara.

- Está me dizendo que traía Kouga com seu chefe? Foi por isso que ele a largou?

Kagome suspirou.

-- Não é nada disso. Era Kouga quem me traía com uma garota do escritório dele. Nunca houve nada entre InuYasha e mim. Não até o dia da festa de Natal, na firma, e isso foi duas semanas depois que Kouga me deixou. Acho que bebi demais e ... aconteceu. Tudo ficou fora de controle. Mais tarde, nós dois nos arrependemos.

- É mesmo? Tenho certeza de que foi uma alivio para a esposa dele.

- InuYasha não está mais casado. Ela o abandonou. Estão se divorciando.

- Eu também o deixaria se ele fica saindo e engravidando as secretárias. Foi por isso que a outra foi embora? Aquela que trabalhou para InuYasha antes de você?

Kagome resmungou.

InuYasha não é assim.

-Então como é? Esta agindo como se tivesse sido culpada por tudo, filha. Nunca ouvi falar de um homem ser violentado antes!

-Acredite quando digo que a culpa é minha.

- Ora! Não me venha com essa! O rapaz também estava bêbado? Foi assim?

-Não. Só eu.

- Então ele é tão culpado quanto você. Talvez até mais. O nenê é responsabilidade dele, que deve encarar o fato. O mínimo que o sujeito pode fazer é dar ajuda financeira. É um homem rico, considerando o que nos contou. Quando vai contar-lhe?

-Não agora. Ainda não.

Clara compreendia a situação . InuYasha era inocente em tudo aquilo.

O olhar severo e desconfiado de repente encheu-se de esperança.

- E ele é bonito?

- O que? Ah, sim. Muito.

- Quantos anos tem?

-Trinta.

- Bem, bem... Nesse caso, pode ser que esteja certa. Não conte ao moço por enquanto. Não há razoes para assustá-lo antes que tenha a chance de apaixonar-se por você.

Kagome chegou a engasgar.

- Apaixonar-se por mim, mamãe? InuYasha nunca reparou em minha existência em um ano e meio. Além do mais, ainda ama a ex-mulher.

- Não por muito tempo, posso garantir. Com os homens é só estar fora de vista para ficar fora do coração.

Kagome meneou a cabeça. Clara estava sendo muito cínica.

- Eu lhe disse que InuYasha não é como os outros .É sincero, honesto, íntegro...

- Vamos lá, Kagome! O rapaz não pode ser tão perfeito.Você é uma mulher jovem e atraente quando quer ser. Ele já se rendeu a seu charme uma vez. E você disse que não estava bêbado, não foi? Da próxima vez, pode ser bem mais fácil. Antes que o moço perceba, vai estar louco de paixão e pedindo-a em casamento. Aí, poderá contar sobre o bebê.

Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Está insinuando que devo seduzi-lo uma segunda vez, mamãe?

- Custe o que custar. Tudo é valido no amor e na guerra.

- Não amo InuYasha.

- Mas o acha atraente.

- Sim, mas... creio que...

- Pare com essa bobagem! Pense na criança!

- É o que estou fazendo!

- Não o bastante, pelo que vejo. Mas vai pensar. Filhos trazem à tona o que há de melhor nas mulheres. Nenhum sacrifício é grande demais, se for para o bem deles. E casar com um homem como InuYasha não me parece ser um grande peso. Se tudo o que está dizendo for verdade, o jovem tem todas as qualidades que você procura em um marido. Bonito, maduro, bem-sucedido, inteligente e íntegro. Sim, Kagome, meu amor. InuYasha Akuma é tudo de que você precisa!

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da Autora: **

_Bom, para esclarecer algumas coisas que ficaram pendentes deste o último capítulo. _

_Sobre os anticoncepcionais; se você esqueceu de tomar ,de acordo com a minha médica e a bula do próprio remédio, você tem um período de tempo, de acordo com as suas tomadas, de tomar o próximo comprimido, tendo o intervalo de 12 horas de atraso, com o horário que você toma regularmente. Supondo, que Kagome tomava seu anticoncepcional na hora que acordava e esquecendo de tomar naquele dia, quando ela tomou, mais de 12 horas depois, ele perdeu totalmente o efeito. _

_Sobre a classificação da fic, eu a classifique de acordo com as normas do site. A classificação M é a mais apropriada por a ver restrições a menores de idade. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, peço perdão pela demora. Mais uma vez eu fico sem internet e acabo atrasando os capítulos. _

_Um abraço especial para: 88nininha88, Lua, christy, Jaque-chan, yumi-takashi, R-chan, D'Daslee Ms.triosya, SraKouga, e a todos que leram e esperaram por esse capitulo. :)_

_Arigato pelos comentários._

_Beijos _

_Juli-chan _

_fevereiro 2006_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Ardente Paixão **_

**_Disclaimer_** – _InuYasha não me pertence. Sua autora é Rumiko Takarashi e eu apenas peguei emprestado, mas um dia ele será meu, meu meuuuuuuuuu_.

_**  
**-------------------------------------------------_

**_Capítulo dedicado a _****_Ichigo-dono_**

_--------------------------------------------------_

_**Capítulo Cinco **_

- Teve boas férias, Kagome?

Sim, obrigada, Myouga – respondeu, alegre, para o segurança do portão de entrada da Indústria Shikon.

Não havia razão para ficar triste ou séria com ele ou com quem quer que fosse. Apesar da opinião de Clara sobre o assunto, Kagome tinha certeza de que não poderia culpar ninguém pela situação, além de si mesma.

- Está com a aparência ótima!

- É gentileza sua, Myouga.

Porém, Kagome concordava com o colega. Seus cabelos estavam mais brilhantes, e a pele, mais viçosa. A gravidez fizera-lhe bem. Kagome respirou fundo, não devido ao cansaço por subir o caminho inclinado entre o portão e o prédio dos escritórios, mas à ansiedade.

Toda vez que pensava no bebê, seu corpo todo parecia se contrair. Ainda não acreditava na virada que ocorrera em sua vida. Sempre teve tanta certeza de que seus planos seriam realizados. Havia planejado tudo depois que conheceu Kouga, chegou a fazer uma lista de metas a atingir: um emprego bem remunerado aos vinte e seis anos, casamento aos vinte e oito, uma casa nova e decorada aos vinte e nove, e o primeiro filho aos trinta. Depois viriam outros.

Só não contava engravidar do patrão. Em fase nenhuma. E também não estava incluída aí a briga com Kouga. Kagome não sabia ainda como faria com o bebê. Decidiu tê-lo, e essa era sua única certeza. Só não sabia se contaria ou não a InuYasha. Rejeitou a idéia de sua mãe e deixou bem claro para a família que não se casaria sem amor. Não poderia cometer mais um erro.

Mas também não descartou por completo a possibilidade de contar a InuYasha. No entanto, seria só mais tarde. Havia uma serie de motivos para adiar a conversa, e nenhum deles tinha relação com a tentativa de faze-lo se apaixonar.

A primeira era que InuYasha poderia sugerir um aborto. Kagome compreendia as razões dele para não querer a criança, mas preferia continuar a admirar e respeitar o pai do filho que trazia no ventre.

A segunda era que InuYasha poderia acusa-la de tentar forçar uma situação com uma gravidez premeditada.

A terceira: InuYasha poderia assinar um cheque bem alto exigindo que ela nunca mais aparecesse na porta do escritório de novo.

Kagome estremeceu só em imaginar qualquer uma das hipóteses. Porém, InuYasha tinha o direito de saber que iria ter um filho. Afinal, era o pai. Kagome concordava com esse ponto de vista, mas só na teoria, pois as circunstâncias em que tudo ocorreram não foram normais. Fora ela quem o assediara sexualmente e chegara a assegurar a InuYasha que não existia risco algum em terem relações naquele dia. Mais tarde, iria contar-lhe tudo. No entanto, muito mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, voltaria ao trabalho e não pediria demissão, pois precisava do emprego. Já traçara uma estratégica financeira. Iria economizar todo dinheiro possível para comprar um apartamento de dois quartos em um dos bairros baratos e decentes dos arredores de Tókio.

Como não tinha enjôo algum, ainda não se sentia grávida. Todas as manhãs acordava bem- disposta, exalando energia e vitalidade. Muitas pessoas a elogiavam. Ficou curiosa de saber se InuYasha notaria alguma diferença.

De repente, um frio no estomago a arrepiou. Uma coisa era pensar em InuYasha de forma objetiva a quilômetros de distância, outra era ter de encara-lo pela primeira vez depois da tarde fatídica, ainda mais sabendo que trazia um filho dele no ventre.

Ansiosa e com o coração disparando, chegou à entrada do edifício principal, com a chave na mão.

Enfrentar os colegas seria quase tão desagradável quanto enfrentar InuYasha. Se alguém fizesse algum comentário a respeito de seu comportamento na noite de Natal, teria vontade de morrer.

Kagome estava no meio do corredor quando a porta lateral abriu-se. Era InuYasha, que recuou um passo ao ver Kagome. Primeiro a expressão dele foi de surpresa; em seguida, de alivio.

- Graça a Deus!

Kagome também parou de andar e ficou imóvel. Tinha se esquecido do quanto InuYasha era bonito...e expressivo.

- Graças a Deus por que? – indagou, confusa.

O sorriso dele era largo e espontâneo.

- Tive um péssimo pressentimento durante o nosso afastamento. Achei que não fosse voltar. Pensei que eu fosse receber um telefonema de sua mãe dizendo que você havia desistido de trabalhar aqui e que arrumara outro emprego, em outra cidade. Sua mãe ainda é viva, não é?

- Sim... Tem apenas quarenta e cinco anos.

- Devia ser bem jovem quando você nasceu.

- Era.

InuYasha analisou-a com o olhar.

- E então, como se sente, Kagome? Sua aparência melhorou muito! Não está mais pálida e fraca.

- Sinto-me muito bem.

- Ainda pensa em Kouga?

- O que?

- Vou considerar a resposta como um "não" – disse ele alegre.

- _Quase nunca_ é mais adequado.

- Excelente! Bem, nós teremos um ano e tanto pela frente. Quero que a Shikon , a linha feminina, seja a melhor de todas. Precisarei que trabalhe mais ainda. Será problema para você? Evidente que vou pagar as horas extras.

Kagome hesitou. O dinheiro viria em uma boa hora, mas a possibilidade de ficar mais tempo ao lado de InuYasha a deixou em pânico.

- Se está preocupada com o que aconteceu aqui no dia da festa, relaxe, Kagome. Concordo com o que você falou, e também quero esquecer. Não posso dizer que já tenha conseguido, mas não quero estragar meu relacionamento no trabalho com a melhor secretária que já tive. Será que isso a tranqüiliza?

- Sim.

Porém, algo mudara na forma de Kagome perceber InuYasha. Antes, conseguia ignorar o quanto ele era atraente, o que naquele momento parecia-lhe impossível. Observava cada detalhe do belo semblante. A simetria perfeita dos traços másculos e fortes. Os olhos âmbares tinham uma expressão profunda e inteligente, e os lábios firmes e sensuais.

Quando as sobrancelhas escuras se franziram acima do nariz retilíneo, Kagome piscou depressa e voltou à realidade.

- O que foi Kagome? Estava olhando para mim de forma estranha.

- Sinto muito, InuYasha. Meu pensamento estava a milhas de distância.

- Em Kouga?

- De forma alguma.

- Teve noticias dele?

- Não.

- Se tiver... não volte para ele, Kagome. Não acho que a mereça. Parece que o vigarista nem lhe deu uma aliança.

- Foi culpa minha, InuYasha. Eu disse a Kouga que preferia economizar para comprarmos uma casa.

InuYasha a encarou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você é mesmo uma mulher única.

Kagome achou graça.

- Venha para o escritório antes que eu comece a dizer o que não devo, Kagome.

Como o quê? Ela adoraria entender a que InuYasha estava se referindo.

---xxx --------- xxxx ------------------------ xxxxx -------------------xxxxx -----------

Ao meio-dia e meia, InuYasha saiu para almoçar com um executivo da Companhia Harriman, para tratarem das estratégicas de marketing. Um pouco antes das três, InuYasha entrou furioso no escritório, esbravejando:

- Homem idiota! Ligue para a Companhia Harriman, Kagome. Quero falar com Jaken Harriman. E não quero saber de desculpas dele dizendo que está em alguma reunião.

As sobrancelhas de Kagome ergueram-se. Nunca vira InuYasha tão mal-humorado.

Quando conseguiu fazer a ligação, não pode ouvir a conversa. InuYasha não era do tipo de gritar ao telefone. Controlava-se muito bem. Quando a luz do comunicador interno acendeu, Kagome apertou o botão e atendeu.

- Sim, InuYasha?

- Vamos precisar de outra agência de propaganda. Tem alguma idéia?

- Hum... não de imediato, mas posso fazer um levantamento em pouco tempo. O que está procurando? Conservadora? Progressiva? Agressiva? Já bem-sucedida ou entrando no mercado?

- Pequena e começando agora. E dirigida por mulheres.

- Mulheres...

- Sim. Mulheres! Espero que elas saibam agradar o sexo feminino, porque os incompetentes da Harriman não sabem. Perderam a noção do que eu quero, e ainda são arrogantes. – E sem mais palavras bateu o telefone.

Kagome estranhou o comportamento de InuYasha. Ele não costumava se descontrolar. Quando a luz do interfone acendeu de novo, ela atendeu um pouco mais séria.

- Sim, InuYasha?

- Desculpe-me, sim? Esqueça o que acabei de dizer . Encontrar uma nova agência não faz parte do seu serviço. Vou pedir a Jakotsu . É responsabilidade dele, como gerente de marketing. Quando Jakotsu tiver selecionado algumas, aí estão você entrara em contato com elas, marcando uma entrevista. Quero falar com eles aqui no escritório. Não vou mais gastar rios de dinheiro com incompetentes pretensiosos.

- Ok, chefe.

InuYasha respirou fundo, e Kagome percebeu que ele riu do outro lado da linha.

- Você tem muita paciência comigo.

- Isso faz parte de meu serviço.

- Kagome...

- Sim?

O silêncio do outro lado da linha foi prolongado e pesado.

- Nada. – E desligou de novo.

A porta da sala de InuYasha se abriu, e Kagome virou-se, espantada, para ele.

- Não adianta, Kagome.

- O quê? – O coração dela batia acelerado.

- Não consigo me concentrar. Estou irritado demais. Preciso sair um pouco. Vou tomar um café. Venha comigo. Preciso de uma companhia sensível e agradável.

Então era assim que InuYasha a via? Que tola fora, imaginando por um momento que ele poderia vê-la como uma mulher atraente e desejável. Clara colocara muitas idéias tolas em sua cabeça.

- Se faz questão... – Inclinou-se para desligar o computador.

- Vou buscar meu paletó. Se quiser ir ao banheiro, vá agora. Encontro-a na saída lateral em alguns minutos.

- Sim, papai. – sussurrou.

"Deus, agora ele me trata como uma criança! O que está havendo!"

Kagome observou sua imagem refletida no espelho, e não gostou muito do que via.

Por que InuYasha mudaria a forma de trata-la?

Usando um vestido preto de corte reto, sem mangas e de comprimento na altura dos joelhos não era nada atraente. E as meias pretas disfarçavam bem o que ainda aparecia das pernas. Os sapatos de salto baixo eram fechados e confortáveis para o desempenho de suas funções. Os cabelos foram presos, como sempre, por um laço preto, e a única maquiagem era o batom quase cor da pele, que comprara em uma loja por menos de um dólar .

Até as poucas gotas de perfume fazia muito tempo que perderam o efeito. Não poderia, de jeito nenhum, chamar a atenção de InuYasha.

Kagome sentiu-se sem graça. A aparência mais exuberante e o brilho dos cabelos, apesar de saudáveis, não poderiam competir com a forma com que as outras mulheres se apresentavam no escritório todos os dias. Pareciam sempre ter saído de uma revista de moda, assim como as demais secretárias e executivas de outras empresas.

Kagome nunca as invejara por serem mais glamourosas com suas roupas justas e saias curtas. Mas naquele momento as invejou.

No entanto, era tarde demais para mudar os fatos, concluiu, infeliz, pegando a bolsa preta e deixando o banheiro feminino.

Tarde demais.

_**Continua...**_

Peço mais uma vez desculpas pela demora, fiquei sem Internet mais uma vez! Buaaa

Mas fiquei feliz e resolvi postar logo esse misero capítulo. Quero agradecer a Ichigo-dono pelo incentivo que me deu. Arigato Arigato Arigato.

E a todos que lêem essa história um abraço e um beijão.

Depois responderei as Reviews.

Juli-chan


	6. Capítulo 6

Ardente Paixão Capítulo Seis 

- Miroku Watson está nos olhando pela janela – disse Kagome, desanimada, quando InuYasha guiava o carro na direção do portão principal.

- E daí?

- Ele pode achar que é uma atitude suspeita. Nós dois saindo de automóvel no meio da tarde...

InuYasha achou graça.

- Não há dúvidas de que Miroku atribuiu a todos os padrões baixos de sexualidade em que acredita.

Kagome ficou em silêncio. Não queria acrescentar que Miroku poderia ter reparado na ausência de ambos na festa de Natal, um vez que era ele que ela dançava antes de sair atrás de InuYasha com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão. E nenhum dos dois voltou ao salão. Se Miroku unisse os fatos, concluiria que algo havia acontecido.

- Sei no que está pensando Kagome. Mas imaginar o que pode ter ocorrido não é _saber _ do que ocorreu. Além do mais, Miroku é esperto. Sabe muito bem que, se espalhar mexericos sobre o patrão, prejudicará a si mesmo, sem mencionar sua carreira.

- Espero que esteja certo.

- Acredite em mim. Se Watson disse uma só palavra maldosa, perderá minha confiança e o emprego.

- E isso colocaria um fim em todos os rumores – concluiu Kagome, com frieza e ironia.

InuYasha encarou-a, surpreso.

- Esse é um lado seu que eu ainda não conhecia.

Kagome sentiu o rosto corar e virou-se para o outro lado.

- Não precisa se calar, Kagome. Gosto de mulheres astutas.

- E eu não gosto de complicações.

- Trabalhar para mim é uma complicação, por acaso?

- Não, porém, estar saindo com você no meio da tarde pode ser. Meus instintos estavam certos. Eu deveria ter pedido demissão há cinco semanas.

- Eu não teria aceitado.

- Você não poderia fazer nada. Pode ter lhe passado despercebido, mas o empregado tem o direito de se demitir.

- Está bem, mas não vai deixar de trabalhar pra mim.

- Não?

- De forma alguma. Eu a proíbo.

- Você proíbe... – Kagome sorriu. – E essa é uma faceta de sua personalidade que eu não conhecia, InuYasha. Alguém já lhe disse que é egocêntrico e teimoso?

Assim como gentil, decente e honesto, pensou ela.

- Minha mãe chegou a falar dessas minhas virtudes.

- E sua mulher não?

- Kikyou chegou a menciona-las em algumas ocasiões.

Kagome sentiu vontade de perguntar a razão deles terem se separado, mas faltou-lhe coragem no último momento.

- Ah, aqui estamos! – InuYasha estacionou no Parque Hitomi – Acho que encontramos um bar aqui.

O parque tinha vários bares. InuYasha escolheu um que ficava mais afastado. Ao entrarem, foram logo recebidos por uma garçonete que os acomodou a uma mesa. Eram os únicos clientes. Tardes de segunda-feira não costumavam ter muitos freqüentadores.

- Dois _capuccinos _, por favor. E duas fatias daquele bolo de cenoura, que parece estar delicioso. – Apontou InuYasha para o balcão de doces. – Tudo bem pra você, Kagome?

- Está ótimo.

A jovem se afastou, e InuYasha recostou-se no espaldar.

- É fácil agradar você, Kagome.

- Sempre gosto de comida gratuita.

InuYasha achou graça.

- Cuidado menina. As pessoas podem achar que está flertando comigo.

- Quem? Este lugar está deserto.

- Nesse caso, sinta-se à vontade para flertar o quanto quiser.

- Isso não faz parte de minhas funções.

- Não.

Kagome voltou a fitá-lo.

- Não o que?

- Não fique acanhada como se tivesse algo de que se envergonhar. Já lhe disse uma vez, e vou repetir: o que aconteceu conosco foi mais por culpa minha do que sua. Eu deveria tê-la detido. Passei as últimas cinco semanas tentando compreender por que não o fiz. Ainda não consegui chegar a uma conclusão satisfatória.

A revelação só reafirmou o que Kagome já sabia: os sentimentos de InuYasha por ela não tinham mudado tanto assim. Era evidente que ele estava confuso, não compreendia a razão de ter se deixado seduzir tão fácil, mas o motivo não ia muito além da dúvida.

- Por favor, InuYasha, você prometeu. Vamos falar sobre outro assunto.

InuYasha suspirou.

Por sorte, seu pedido chegou rápido, e o momento de desconforto foi esquecido.

Kagome notou que reagia de forma exagerada. Ouviu falar de mulheres grávidas que haviam se tornado muito emotivas e sensíveis. Era melhor conversar sobre algo mais seguro.

- O que aconteceu durante o almoço que o deixou tão irritado?

- Acho que perdi o controle.

- Sei disso, InuYasha. Mas por quê? O que o representante da Harriman disse que o transtornou?

InuYasha colocou a xícara sobre o pires e quase deixou derramar o creme.

- Aquele idiota não tem nenhuma idéia original! Achou que poderia copiar o que havia feito com a linha masculina usando atletas femininas para lançaram os produtos. Trouxe várias fotos das mulheres que tinha em mente. Uma delas era uma levantadora de peso gigantesca. Outra, uma corredora de maratona que parecia anoréxica. Quando reclamei, ele ainda argumentou que elas eram perfeitas na opinião dele! Sinto muito, mas nenhuma delas têm a imagem que eu procuro.

- Hummm...Quer vender sexo, é isso?

- Não. Veja bem, o nome da linha já diz tudo. É para mulheres delicadas, que exalam sexualidade.

- Nesse caso, por que não contrata modelos que posam para calendários? Ou aquelas que saem nos encartes de biquínis ?

InuYasha franziu a testa.

- Sarcasmo, Kagome? Ou feminismo?

- Só não gosto de estereótipos machistas. Ainda mais em propaganda.

- Acha que estou errado em descartar a Harriman?

- Não, claro que não. A companhia cuida de seus negócios há muito tempo. Seus preços estão altos. Mas, se está pretendendo contratar uma agência dirigida por mulheres, é melhor mudar um pouco sua maneira de pensar.

InuYasha a encarou como se estivesse vendo um ser de outro planeta.

- Você é surpreendente, sabia? Não só uma mina de informações, mas muito intuitiva também. Parece que não tenho dado muita atenção a seu potencial nesses dezoito meses em que trabalha comigo. Daqui em diante, vou consulta-la com mais freqüência nos assuntos ligados a negócios e a criatividade. Até lhe darei um aumento de salário. A partir de hoje, passa a ser minha assistente pessoal. Melhor do que secretária, não é? Que tal mais dez mil dólares por ano? Qual sua opinião?

- Vai gerar muitos comentários. Miroku Watson terá muita munição depois que eu ganhar aumento tão grande, InuYasha.

- Você se preocupa demais com Miroku Watson. E também com diz-que-diz!

- É tudo muito fácil para você, que, afinal, é o patrão. É indispensável para a sobrevivência de todos os funcionários da Indústria Shikon. Eu sou apenas uma secretária.

- Assistente pessoal.

- Seja como for.

Inuyasha inclinou-se para frente, contrariado.

- Eu a trouxe aqui comigo para acalmar meus nervos, Kagome, e não para ficar mais irritado. Está dizendo que não quer o novo cargo?

- Sempre achei que nomes de cargos não mudam nada. Mas sinta a vontade para consultar-me sempre que quiser.

- Não me tente. E sobre o aumento salarial?

- Aceito a remuneração . Não vou conseguir arcar com tudo sozinha.

Kagome precisava ter cuidado com as palavras.

- O que quer dizer? A que se refere? Está com dificuldade financeira por algum motivo?

Kagome precisou raciocinar depressa para não levantar suspeitas.

- Um pouco. Kouga e eu costumávamos dividir o aluguel do apartamento, e pagar as contas sozinha está deixando meu orçamento apertado.

- Qual o valor do aluguel?

Kagome hesitou. Na verdade, o preço era bem baixo. Ela demorou meses para encontrar a oportunidade. Era um lugar pequeno e no último andar, o que significava um espaço abafado e sufocante durante o verão.

Kouga reclamava bastante, mas Kagome argumentava que o desconforto era temporário e valia a pena para as economias. Se contasse a InuYasha quanto custava, ele desconfiaria de algo, e ela queria evitar todo tipo de suspeita. InuYasha tinha uma personalidade obsessiva quando se referia a um problema a ser resolvido. Precisava explicar tudo, e depressa.

- Duzentos e cinqüenta. – Cruzou os dedos sobre o colo, como costumava fazer quando era criança, procurando amenizar a mentira.

- Não é tão mau, considerando a área.

Kagome suspirou. Devia ter imaginado que InuYasha não acharia a quantia alta.

- Não está me contando toda a verdade, Kagome. Posso ver em seus olhos. O canalha deixou dívidas para você, não foi? Aposta que Kouga abusou do cartão de crédito, ou algo parecido. Não quer me contar?

- Não é nada disso, InuYasha. Se me conhecesse, saberia que ninguém, nem mesmo Kouga, tem a possibilidade de usar meu cartão de crédito ou meu dinheiro.

- Então por que está com problemas de finanças? Qual é a razão de seus problemas?

"Seu filho", foi o que Kagome quase deixou escapar. Mordeu a língua a tempo, entretanto.

- Meu pai está desempregado, InuYasha. Estou tentando ajuda-lo. – O que era verdade.

Kagome ofereceu uma mesada aos pais muitas vezes, mas eles sempre recusaram, dizendo que já haviam enfrentado dificuldades no passado, e conseguiram supera-las. Nunca aceitariam caridade de ninguém, e Kagome tinha até orgulho da força deles.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Quarenta e seis.

- E o que sabe fazer?

- Tudo. Não tem muito estudo, mas trabalha muito bem com as mãos.

- Qual foi o último trabalho dele?

- Trabalhou em uma floricultura, perto de nossa casa. Foi capataz de uma fazenda também. Nós sempre moramos naquela região, mas em locais diferentes.

- Compreendo. Então, seus pais não têm casa própria?

- Não. Alugam uma casinha em Kyoto. Por quê?

- Gostaria de saber se eles estão preparados para uma mudança.

- Quer dizer Tokio?

Deus do céu! InuYasha não poderia estar pensando em oferecer um emprego ao pai na fábrica! Seria muito constrangedor.

- Bem ,existe a possibilidade.

- Para ser honesta, não acho que mamãe gostaria de mudar-se para a capital, InuYasha.

- Deixe comigo. Verei o que posso fazer. Possuo muitos contatos e amigos que têm negócios naquela região. Às vezes o importante não é o que você sabe fazer, e sim quem você conhece.

- Seria muito... gentil de sua parte – agradeceu, emocionada por InuYasha ter se preocupado com seu bem-estar.

-Não se iluda. Tenho meus próprios interesses em tudo isso.

- Como assim?

O olhar de InuYasha era indecifrável ao levar a xícara de café até a boca.

- Não posso ter uma assistente pessoal preocupada com dinheiro nesse momento, posso? – indagou, entre um gole e outro. – Não quando a quero concentrada em outros assuntos. Agora, tome seu café, Kagome. Para que eu a leve de volta ao escritório antes que as línguas maldosas comecem a comentar.

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_**Ichigo-dono**: Você me estimulou a continuar a escrever a fic, eu já estava quase desistindo quando recebi sua primeira review (até que fim alguém entendeu a fic e não me criticou por ter feito uma fic com InuYasha tendo a personalidade diferente) Obrigado por me apoiar a continuar. Eu que agradeço! Ah! Eu também já viajei com fic, foi uma de Harry Potter eu sonhei beijando ele XD. Ainda tem muitas surpresas e acontecerá algumas no próximo capítulo. Eu ia publicar os dois juntos mas resolvi publicar logo o 6º. Hehehehe espero que tenha gostado. Beijão!_

_Um abraço para **yui minamino**(está perto disso acontecer)**, Mitsuki Tabemashi**( se ele ainda vai monstra suas garras)**, Lua**( Obrigada)**, Miaka **(você falou comigo ou com a personagem?), ** Sra. Kouga **(Obrigada!). E a todos que leram, viram ou apenas olharam a fic por cima, muito obrigado! XD _

Desculpem a demora mais uma vez. Espero não ter demorado demais .

Juli-chan 


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"As zebras são pretas com listras brancas ou brancas com listras pretas?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardente Paixão 

_**Capítulo Sete**_

A semana passou depressa.

Na terça-feira, Kagome agendou reuniões para InuYasha com três agências de propaganda. Jakotsu fez as recomendações , embora nenhuma fosse dirigidas por mulheres.

Seguindo as instruções de InuYasha, Kagome disse a cada uma das agências para que mandassem a melhor funcionária para uma discussão preliminar, e esteve presente às reuniões, ouvindo e observando, para que pudesse dar um ponto de vista adequado.

Na apresentação de quarta-feira, a agência foi reprovada. As idéias não eram originais ou não tinham o apelo desejado.

A de quinta não fez nada melhor. A moça era uma intelectual que irritou Kagome com a idéia de padronizar todas as consumidoras, achando-as tolas o bastante para comprar qualquer bobagem com uma bala embalagem. Kagome ficou satisfeita por InuYasha ter concordado com ela sem precisar parecer feminista contra a abordagem medíocre.

A candidata que se apresentou na sexta-feira chamou a atenção de InuYasha assim que chegou. Kagome não podia culpa-lo.

Era muito extravagante e não possuía a imagem adequada para uma agência que queria fechar o contrato com a linha _All Woman_. Os cabelos eram curtos demais. Trazia um brinco no nariz e outro na sobrancelha.

Os dois ouviram a apresentação. A moça tinha uma personalidade vibrante e criativa, mas era quase impossível acreditar em uma jovem que se mostrava de forma nada atraente. E também demorou muito nas explicações. Todos os funcionários já tinham ido embora quando ela terminou de falar.

Kagome acompanhou-a até a porta às seis e quinze, pedindo, com gentileza, que não ligasse, e sim esperasse o chamado dizendo qual era a opinião de InuYasha.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro quando Kagome voltou à sala.

- Meu Deus, Kagome! Pode me chamar de chauvinista de novo, se quiser, mas prefiro mulheres que pareçam mulheres, e não figuras andróginas vestidas com as piores roupas da cidade.

Kagome concordava com ele, porém, a forma como InuYasha falou a entristeceu. Ela não deveria ter considerado o comentário como uma crítica pessoal, mas não pode evitar.

- Não acho que uma garota deva ser julgada por sua aparecia, InuYasha. Você não agiria assim com um homem.

- Claro que sim! Esqueceu-se daquele menino bonito que levei para almoçar? – brincou.

Kagome não conteve o riso. InuYasha tinha o mesmo desdém que o pai dela quando falava dos homens que não agiam ou não pareciam homens.

InuYasha desencostou-se da cadeira para se espreguiçar.

- Por falar em almoço, hoje comi muito pouco, por isso estou faminto. Não imagina o que eu daria por um prato de frutos do mar e um bom copo de vinho.

- E quem não gostaria? – Kagome continuava a sentir-se muito bem com a gravidez, e sentia desejo de comer ostras.

- Deixe-me leva-la para jantar, então. Vamos ao Clive's.É um excelente restaurante.

- Oh, não! Não poderia aceitar.

O Clive's era um dos mais caros estabelecimentos de Tókio. Era freqüentado só por pessoas ricas e famosas, pois só elas podiam pagar por pratos tão requintados.

- Sairá muito caro!

- Bobagem, Kagome! Chame a refeição de uma recompensa por ter se esforçado tanto esta semana.

- Mas você não fez reservas – argumentou, lembrando-se de que marcara hora no centro médico às oito.

A médica que a atendia só trabalhava nos dias de semana à noite. Kagome pensou em transferir o compromisso para segunda-feira. Três dias não fariam diferença. No entanto, não deveria adiar a consulta.

Contudo, não podia contar a InuYasha sobre isso. Ele a questionaria, e ela seria obrigada a dizer mais mentiras.

- Não vai conseguir uma mesa, InuYasha. É necessário reservar para sexta com pelo menos uma semana de antecedência.

E sábado era ainda pior. Kagome sabia disso porque costumava fazer as reservas para InuYasha quando ele ainda era casado. Ele e Kikyou costumavam jantar lá com regularidade.

- Conseguiremos um lugar se sairmos agora, Kagome. As pessoas não chegam no Clive's antes das nove ou dez horas.

- Mas irei vestida assim?

O olhar dele concentrou-se no vestido de linho preto, um pouco amassado àquela hora, e os mocassins que Kagome não achava nem um pouco apropriados para um dos lugares mais requintados da cidade.

- O que há de errado com suas roupas? Para mim, você está ótima. Pare de complicar as coisas, Kagome. E não pense que não sei suas razoes, porque as conheço muito bem.

- Sabe? – Sentiu um nó no estomago. Teria sua mãe traído sua confiança e contado a InuYasha sobre o bebê?

-Sim, sei. Olhe, não tem mais ninguém aqui na fábrica que possa nos ver saindo juntos. Sabe como são as tardes de sexta-feira aqui. Após as quatro e meia, não se consegue encontrar uma só alma por esses corredores e escritórios.

- É verdade.

- Então, não há mais objeções?

Kagome não tinha como recusar sem armar uma confusão.

- Ainda acho melhor ligar e verificar se há lugar. – Assim poderia escapar e adiar a consulta médica.

- Está bem. Você faz isso enquanto fecho o laboratório.

Kagome correu para sua sala e pegou a agenda. O número do restaurante era o segundo na letra C. O primeiro era de Carson. Kouga Carson.

Kagome ficou olhando para o nome, espantada ao perceber que não lhe doía lembrar-se do ex-noivo. Existia apenas remorso por ter investido tanto tempo na pessoa errada. Teve certeza de que, mesmo que Kouga pedisse, não o aceitaria de volta.

"Nem que quisesse poderia." Afinal, estava esperando um filho de outro homem. Kouga não iria quere-la nessas circunstâncias também.

Kagome suspirou e discou o número do restaurante.

InuYasha estava certo. Eles dariam uma mesa para dois se chegassem as sete e saíssem as nove. Kagome fez a reserva e em seguida ligou para o centro médico.

Quando , por fim, responderam, Kagome identificou-se depressa e falou que queria mudar a consulta com a dr.Helden para a segunda-feira no mesmo horário. Ficou satisfeita ao conseguir resolver tudo.

- Ótimo. Obrigada e até segunda. – despediu-se.

- Está tudo bem?

Kagome desligou depressa ao ver InuYasha entrar. O que ela acabara de dizer também poderia ser a resposta para o restaurante.

- Sim, InuYasha. – Apanhou a bolsa. – Tudo, certo desde que cheguemos as sete e saiamos por volta das nove.

- Eu não disse? – InuYasha segurou o cotovelo de Kagome e conduziu-a até a porta, trancando-a ao passar.

-Temos menos de uma hora para chegar ao centro, estacionar o carro e andar até o Clive's. O trânsito nesse horário é intenso, e aquela região está cheia de turista.

- Kagome, seja mais otimista! – InuYasha sorriu para ela com carinho.

Sem querer, veio a memória de Kagome seu comportamento escandaloso do dia da festa, o que lhe trouxe diferentes reações. A vergonha cedeu lugar ao deslumbramento.Chegou a invejar a mulher ousada daquele dia, que fez com que InuYasha a olhasse e a desejasse, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

_Aquela mulher _não teria se preocupado com a roupa para ir ao restaurante. Teria soltado os cabelos, ajeitado o lenço nas costas e saído, confiante, ao lado de InuYasha. E ali estava ela, insegura e tímida.

Ficou triste por saber que tal transformação se dera apenas por orgulho ferido e pelas doses de álcool ingeridas. Em seu estado normal não conseguiria agir daquela forma.

Mas que bem faria tornar-se mais ousada agora que estava esperando um filho de InuYasha? Não precisava que ele a desejasse tanto, mas que estivesse preparado para apóia-la na decisão de ter o bebê. Kagome precisava era de um compromisso com a paternidade, e não de paixão.

Porém, depois da reação de Kouga, a credibilidade na reação masculina diante de compromissos mudou muito. Talvez por isso estivesse esperando passar um pouco mais de tempo antes de contar a InuYasha sobre o nenê.

Era melhor não ter um pai presente do que um que renegasse o filho. A vida já é difícil demais até para quem não se sente indesejado. Caso InuYasha não quisesse o filho, Kagome teria de afastar-se dele.

- Você está muito quieta.

Kagome olhou para InuYasha, que parecia preocupado, e imaginou como seria quando soubesse da gravidez. Não o conhecia bem o bastante para adivinhar qual seria a resposta. InuYasha era seu patrão fazia um ano e meio, e foi um amante por vinte minutos, mas mesmo assim não o conhecia o bastante para prever que atitude tomaria.

- Só estou sonhando acordada, InuYasha.

- Tem feito isso muito, nesta última semana.

Kagome o encarou. 

- Tenho?

- Sim. Nem lembro o numero de vezes que saí de meu escritório e a vi sentada, olhando para a tela do computador, mas distante, em outro mundo. Nem notava que eu estava atrás de você.

Kagome esboçou um leve sorriso. InuYasha parecia intrigado por ela não perceber no mesmo instante a presença dele.

- Não gosto de vê-la infeliz, Kagome.

- Mas não estou infeliz.

- Está, sim, e como! É compreensível, pois, além de ter passado por um trauma emocional, o que é inevitável quando se termina um relacionamento sério, teve todos os planos arruinados. Conheço você, Kagome. É uma mulher que faz planos, assim como eu. Sei que está sentindo um imenso vazio,neste momento.

Kagome mordeu o lábio.

- Achei que, dando-lhe mais tarefas, conseguiria distrai-la e ajuda-la a esquecer um pouco a melancolia. Mas é claro que essa é a uma solução masculina. Mulheres não se escondem atrás do trabalho quando estão sofrendo. Elas gostam de conversar. Assim sendo, sinta-se à vontade para falar comigo, Kagome. Imagino que não tenha muitos amigos de verdade a quem possa recorrer no momento. Sempre que se rompe um compromisso, muitos "amigos" se afastam , parecem que passam a nos consideram uma ameaça.

Kagome estava emocionada com tanta dedicação e solidariedade. No entanto, por mais que quisesse conhece-lo melhor, InuYasha era a última pessoa a quem poderia confiar seus segredos e receios.

- Estou bem, InuYasha, juro. Contudo, foi muito gentil oferecendo-me o ombro.

- Mas você não vai chorar nele, não é?

- Não sou de chorar pelo leite derramado.

- Já percebi. Minha última secretária caía em prantos por qualquer motivo.

Kagome achou graça.

- Pelo que sei, ela fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção.

- Talvez se tivesse tentado a _psicologia inversa_... – comentou InuYasha.

Kagome não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Vamos ouvir música? – Ele colocou um cd no cd-player.

Kagome respirou aliviada. Escutar uma balada era melhor que caminhar por um campo minada; era assim que ela via uma conversa com InuYasha.

A voz cristalina de Ayumi Hamasaki tomou conta do interior do automóvel. Kagome fechou os olhos e recostou a cabaça para desfrutar do momento.

x----------x---------x------------x-------

Se InuYasha tivesse conseguido estacionar mais perto, teriam conseguido chegar na hora marcada. Conseguiram vaga longe do Clive's e tiveram de andar alguns quarteirões até lá. Eram sete e dez quando InuYasha abriu a porta de madeira toda torneada.

Kagome tentou não ficar boquiaberta ao entrar. Não estava acostumada a tanto esplendor. Lanchonetes e pizzarias eram os lugares que costumava freqüentar com Kouga. Restaurantes de verdade não cabiam no orçamento dos dois. E Kagome dava muito valor ao dinheiro que ganhava, não conseguia gasta-lo com locais sofisticados e cardápios complicados.

Ficou admirada com a decoração sóbria e de muito bom gosto, com o piso de granito preto e branco, com lustres cristal que iluminavam o ambiente. Era como se tivesse voltado ao passado. Uma época rica e elegante.

- Tudo é maravilhoso, InuYasha.

Ele olhou ao redor como se visse tudo pela primeira vez.

- É sim. Mas só venho aqui por causa da comida. Boa noite, Clive. – InuYasha cumprimentou um senhor de terno preto que os recebeu assim que chegaram.

Kagome presumiu que fosse o maítre, mas depois , pelo nome, constatou que era o dono. Tinha por volta de sessenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e modos britânicos.

- Boa noite, Sr. Akuma. – Inclinou de leve a cabeça. – Faz tempo que não nos homenageia com sua presença.

- Faz sim, Esta é Kagome, Clive. Minha... assistente pessoal.

Kagome teve vontade de chutar a canela de InuYasha. Como podia hesitar daquela forma e depois dar o nome do cargo como se fosse mentira? Ficou claro que havia algo a ser escondido, como um caso entre eles.

Graças a Deus, Clive sabia que InuYasha estava se divorciando. Kagome não gostava de achar que alguém pudesse levantar suspeitas, imaginando que poderia ser amante do patrão. E era o que Clive estava pensando. Isso ficou evidente pela forma como a olhou.

- Como vai, senhorita? Tenho uma mesa logo à frente. Por aqui, sr. Akuma...- Clive pôs-se a conduzi-los.

Passaram pelo bar, à direita, que estava cheio de gente alegre e elegante. Alguns lugares perto da varanda estavam vazios, mas Clive continuou andando e os levou até um canto distante onde poderiam desfrutar de total privacidade. Ficava perto de um jardim em estilo japonês muito aconchegante.

O lugar que escolheu para os dois deixou clara a opinião de Clive quanto ao que se passava entre InuYasha e Kagome. Kagome não sabia se ele estava tentando esconde-los de olhares curiosos ou esperando uma boa gratificação.

Após acomoda-los, Clive chamou um garçom para que os servisse. Pediu licença e saiu para atender outros clientes.

Kagome ficou brava quando InuYasha gargalhou.

- O que é tão engraçado? Sabe muito bem o que Clive está pensando, não é?

- Clive pensa o pior de todos que vêm aqui. – InuYasha divertia-se a valer. – E em geral está certo.

- Mas não desta vez.

InuYasha pegou o guardanapo branco, colocou-o no colo e encarou Kagome.

- Não. – concordou, sério. – Evidente que não.

Kagome não deveria ter ficado magoada com a afirmação direta e fria. Então por que ficara? Seria orgulho ferido, por se dar conta de que InuYasha não a encarava como uma mulher , mesmo depois do que vivenciaram?

Decerto, concluiu, com certo desânimo.

Kagome baixou as pálpebras e desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

- Kagome...

Ela suspirou e ergueu o rosto.

- O quê?

- Não consegue esquece-lo só por uma noite?

Kagome arregalou os olhos e piscou várias vezes. InuYasha achou que ela estava pensando em Kouga!

- Seu ex-noivo não é o único peixe do oceano. Existem outros homens que podem dar valor à mulher única que você é.

Kagome tentou compreender que tipo de encorajamento havia por trás do elogio, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que podia ouvir eram as palavras de rejeição vindas de InuYasha. Outros homens, ele disse.Será que não percebia que o homem que ela queria que a apreciasse estava sentado a sua frente?

Teve vontade de gritar que não queria compaixão, e sim amor. Desejava que InuYasha a pegasse nos braços e dissesse frases quentes. Queria...

Kagome assustou-se com os devaneios. De onde teria vindo tanta loucura? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui com você hoje.

Agora era InuYasha que parecia frustrado.

- Por que não?

- Não gosto de caridade, InuYasha. Nem de piedade.

- Acha que isto é piedade? – Erguendo a mão, mostrando todo o Clive's – Piedade é muito mais barato que tudo isso, Kagome.

O garçom chegou com a carta de vinhos, interrompendo a discussão, deixando a atmosfera entre eles cheia de tensão. Após uma rápida olhada na lista, InuYasha escolheu uma garrafa de Chabis e recusou os coquetéis.

- Traga só o vinho.

O garçom saiu, sem incomodar-se com os modos rudes de InuYasha. Deveria estar acostumado com clientes ricos e mal-educados.

Esse era outro lado de InuYasha que Kagome não conhecia : o poderoso.

- Agora me deixe esclarecer algumas coisas, Kagome. Não tenho pena de você.

- Mesmo? Convença-me – desafiou-o.

Observando-o, Kagome percebeu que InuYasha abriu a boca e depois a fechou. Os músculos faciais se contraíram ao trincar os dentes. Tomou fôlego e começou a explicar .

- Sou apenas um chefe tentando relaxar com uma funcionária muito eficiente e importante após uma semana de trabalho exaustiva. Um sujeito querendo fazer algo agradável para uma garota que ele respeita e admira. É também um ser humano solitário procurando uma companhia agradável para jantar, em vez de ir para uma casa vazia.

Kagome percebeu a emoção na voz de InuYasha e ficou com o coração apertado. Tinha sido tão egoísta, vendo apenas os próprios problemas, que não chegou a pensar em InuYasha. Era óbvio que ele se sentia muito só. E, sem dúvida, a solidão contribuíra para que sucumbisse à provocação de Kagome, em dezembro.

- InuYasha?

- Sim?

Pela segunda vez naquela noite a chegada do garçom interrompeu-os em um momento crucial. Graças a ele, Kagome deixou de cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

Após InuYasha provar o vinho, as taças foram cheias, e ela pôde recobrar o controle de suas emoções. Ainda era prematuro revelar a InuYasha sobre a gravidez.

Decidiu esperar mais para contar a InuYasha.

- O que queria dizer, Kagome?

- Como?

- Ia me contar algo.

- Ah, sim... Eu... não gosto de Chabis.

InuYasha suspirou.

- E por que não falou antes? Vou pedir outro vinho. Doce ou seco? Tinto ou branco?

- Só água mineral.

- Um ou dois copos de vinho não lhe farão mal algum, Kagome. Vai ajuda-la a se soltar.

Talvez, mas todos sabiam que mulheres grávidas não podem ingerir álcool.

- Não, obrigada. Quero apenas água.

InuYasha se irritou.

- Então é assim? Acha que eu a trouxe aqui para embriaga-la ? Para tirar vantagens?

Kagome o fitou, horrorizada.

- Meu Deus, é claro que não, InuYasha! Seria a última coisa que passaria na minha cabeça.

- Mas não deveria ser, Kagome. Porque não está longe de ser a minha!

_**Continua...**_

_------------------------_

_Nota da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado desse humilde capítulo. Huhuhuhhu Este capítulo é um dos mais importantes da fic que mostra algumas intenções de InuYasha. E para os que me chamam de lenta: eu não tenho internet em casa e eu não vivo de fanfics. Eu estudo sabe. XD E as vezes não tenho tempo nem de chegar ao computador, nem de dizer um oi pra ele. Mas prometo que os capítulos não vão demorar mais de uma semana. Vou tentar. _

_**Ichigo-dono** – O motivo pelo qual Kikyou e Inu se separaram irá aparecer no 9º capítulo (eu já planejei XD) e será bombástico. E está centrado no temperamento do InuYasha (ela vai colocar essa culpa nele). Ele vai mostrar facetas que Kagome ainda não conhecia e ela sempre vai citar isso. Hehehe Terá algumas surpresas que irão acontecer no próximo capítulo. Como o que InuYasha irá fazer depois desse jantar! Huhuhuhu Obrigada pelo apoio. Até o próximo! XD_

_Um abraço e um cheiro para **Lua **(Sim InuYasha está mostrando suas garras XD), **Hinata-chan **(Hehehehe Obrigada e espero que continue gostando XD), **Algum ser revoltado! **(Você também me animou hihihihi e InuYasha ainda guarda muitas surpresas huhuhuhu Obrigada! XD), **Sr.Carol **(Hohohohoho que chique XD) , **GMM **(Desculpe a demora, XD suspense é massa ) **, TheBlueMemory** (Kagome ainda irá sofrer um pouquinho, principalmente pela dúvida que ela sente em relação a InuYasha e seu filho. Mas isso é para os próximos capítulos XD), ** SraKouga **(A reação dele vai ser positiva, eu acho? Huahuahauhaua não posso contar ainda huhuhhu aguarde!) , ** Ilana **(demorei muito? Huhuhuuhu desculpa a demora, obrigada por está gostando da minha fic hihiihi ) , **Mitsuki Tabemashi **(Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo XD InuYasha sexy)_

_Arigato pelos comentários e pelas leituras. _

_Kissus _

_Maio 06 _

_Julichan_


	8. Chapter 8

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_O asterisco nada mais é do que um ponto final Hippie."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ardente Paixão **_

_**Capítulo Oito **_

Kagome ficou sem ação, e InuYasha arrependeu-se do que disse.

- Agora estraguei tudo, não foi? Minha única defesa é que pensar algo não é o mesmo que fazer, Kagome. Se os homens fossem condenados por suas fantasias sexuais, haveria uma fila sem fim para a pena de morte. Li em algum lugar que em geral um homem pensa em sexo a cada dez minutos. Achei um exagero, é claro. – Esboçou um sorriso maroto. –Tenho certeza de que é a cada onze ou doze.

Havia um brilho sensual nos olhos dele, o que a deixou atônita e boquiaberta.

Kagome se recompôs, e o semblante de InuYasha ficou ainda mais provocante.

- Depois disso, acho que encontrarei seu pedido de demissão em minha mesa, na segunda-feira, certo?

Kagome estremeceu. O reconhecimento de InuYasha e as palavras sobre prazer e mesa a fez lembrar-se dos próprios devaneios eróticos naquela tarde, na véspera de Natal. Não podia clamar por inocência naquele momento.

Com a surpreendente confissão de InuYasha de que a desejava, Kagome não conseguiu afastar da mente as cenas picantes.

- Não acho que seja necessário, InuYasha.

- Estou surpreso.

- Eu também.

Kagome começara a prestar mais atenção em InuYasha desde que voltara ao trabalho, mas não podia imaginar a reação dele por ela e a coragem de declarar seus desejos. Estava excitada, e não havia influencia alguma de nenhuma bebida alcoólica.

Clara teria ficado animada, porém, Kagome não era tão otimista. InuYasha não estava admitindo nada além de atração física. Também dissera estar muito sozinho.

Solidão e frustração o tornava vulnerável a ela.

Clara dizia que sexo era uma forma de conquistar um amor de um homem. Kagome não pensava assim. Homens conseguiam separar sexo e amor sem nenhuma dificuldade. O surpreendente era que Kagome acreditava que as mulheres eram diferentes, ou pelo menos _ela_ era. Contudo, naquele momento não teve tanta certeza.

A confusão de seus sentimentos teriam sido causados por um envolvimento emocional ou apenas por desejo sexual?

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Kagome fixou o olhar nos lábios de InuYasha e passou a imagina-los descendo por seu ventre, bem devagar, até o umbigo. Então, com os dentes, ele lhe tiraria a calcinha, e sua língua úmida passaria a explorar suas partes intimas, insinuando-se cada vez mais fundo...

- Quer que eu jure que nunca a tocarei?

Kagome piscou e encarou-o . "Céus, se ele pudesse imaginar o que eu queria que fizesse..."

Era uma pergunta perigosa. Dizer que sim seria hipocrisia. Dizer que não ... muito provocante.

- Faria isso?

- Se precisar – afirmou Inuyasha, com firmeza. – Não quero perde-la.

- Compreendo.

Então a volúpia foi colocada de lado. Não poderia ser tão forte se com tanta facilidade era deixada em segundo plano.

Ainda assim, era melhor do que não sentir nada por ela.

- Não acho que seja necessário, InuYasha. Agora, creio que o garçom esteja esperando por nosso pedido.

A noite seguiu sem sobressaltos depois disso. InuYasha parecia deliciar-se com o prato de frutos do mar que dividiu com ela. Também tomou toda a garrafa de Chabis.

O apetite de kagome desapareceu, com tanta agitação. Comeu um pouco de comida e tomou alguns goles apenas da água mineral. A conversa durante a refeição foi sobre trabalho, o que deixou Kagome mais tranqüila.

- Pode dirigir, Kagome? – Perguntou InuYasha, enquanto tomava café.

Ela o olhou por cima da xícara.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Acho que passei dos limites. Assim, ou você dirige ou tomaremos um táxi. Evidente que a segunda opção implica deixar meu carro na cidade, e eu não gostaria de fazer isso.

Kagome suspirou, resignada.

- Está bem, eu o levo para casa.

- Acredite, isto não é um truque para que eu ficar a sós com você em meu território.

Kagome nada disse.

InuYasha pagou a conta, e logo estava caminhando quietos, na direção do carro.

- Desta vez, você me dá as direções que devo seguir- disse ela, acomodando-se no bando do motorista. – Sei que mora em Shinagawa, mas não conheço muito bem a região.

- Você dirige muito bem – elogiou InuYasha, dez minutos mais tarde. – Por que não tem um veículo?

- Dirigir não é muito econômico na cidade. Fica mais barato andar de ônibus ou trem. Kouga tinha um carrinho que costumávamos usar nos finais de semana. Agora adquiriu um Porsche.

- Não vamos falar sobre Kouga.

- Está certo.

- Que tal uma musica?

- Ótima idéia.

Instantes depois, InuYasha orientou-a para que entrasse em uma rua larga e bem arborizada, toda cercada de mansões estupendas. Kagome não deveria ter ficado surpresa com a de InuYasha, mas ficou.

Era enorme! Uma costrucao de dois andares, que comportaria no mínimo duas famílias, com conforto. E havia uma placa de "vende-se"colocada no meio do imenso gramado que ia da calçada até a varanda.

- Está pondo à venda? – indagou Kagome ao virar o automóvel para a porta da garagem.

- Sim. Ordem do advogado de Kikyou. Mas é mesmo um imóvel muito grande para um homem só. Na verdade, nunca gostei de tudo isso. Foi escolha de Kikyou, não minha.

As luzes da garagem se acenderam automaticamente, e Kagome entrou. InuYasha estava certo. Ali, caberiam com espaço seis veículos.

- Vai ter de entrar comigo por um momento, Kagome. Ao menos que se sinta mais segura esperando no portão, enquanto chamo o táxi.

- Não seja tolo, InuYasha! Confio em você.

- Fico lisonjeado. Mas não me considero um herói. Conduziu-a pelo braço para a porta interna. – A noite ainda nem começou.

- E eu não sou tão bela! – brincou.

InuYasha parou de andar de repente e a encarou.

- Será que ouvi um tom de cinismo?

- Ora, Vamos, InuYasha! Encaremos a realidade. Não sou o tipo de moca a quem um homem não resista.

- Eu não diria isso.

- E o que diria, então?

- Que é uma garota que faz um sujeito ter de pensar antes de agir.

Kagome assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Isso mesmo. Torno os homens com quem me relaciono tão enfadonhos e monótonos como eu. Foi por isso que Kouga me deixou. Não suportava o que eu havia feito com ele e com a vida dele. Disse que precisava viver mais antes de tornar-se uma marionete.

- Concorda com essa bobagem?

- Acho que desperto o que há de pior em quem fica a meu lado.

- Agora concordo com você, Kagome – InuYasha passou o braço pela cintura esguia e puxou-a contra si. – Com certeza está despertando a pior parte de mim, neste momento.

InuYasha segurou o rosto de Kagome, com delicadeza.

- Prometi que não faria isso. Mas não posso deixar minha secretária imaginar que o patrão é alguém manipulável. E muito menos que ele consegue com facilidade não toca-la.

InuYasha suspirou.

- Ora, Kagome! – esbravejou, aproximando os lábios dos dela – Foi muito difícil manter as mãos longe de você toda esta semana. Toda vez que a olho, tenho vontade de toma-la nos braços, soltar seus cabelos e fazer ressurgir a mulher sedutora que insiste em esconder.

Kagome não acreditava no que ouvia. Mulher sedutora? O que ele queria dizer?

- Sua ausência de artifícios é provocante. Não sabia disso? Vejo seu pescoço sem adornos e tenho vontade de beija-lo, assim como todo seu corpo. E agora não vai me fazer parar , vai?

Sem esperar a resposta, InuYasha beijou-a, e não a soltou até que sentiu se render.

Sem resistir, Kagome deixou que InuYasha a pegasse no colo e a levasse pela casa escura. Lutar contra o próprio desejo era impossível. Portanto, decidiu entregar-se.

- Você também quer. –InuYasha pôs-se a subir as escadas, degrau por degrau. – Sei disso.

- Sim. – sussurrou Kagome. – Sim, eu quero!

------------------

_**Continua... **_

_-----------------_

_Nota da Autora: sentindo a aura maligna Eu sei que vocês devem estar me odiando agora "- Pô acabar logo aii!" Mas é que é necessário para o enredo da história (e também me deu "um branco") Espero não receber ameaças de morte! XD._

_Não sei quando irá sair o próximo capítulo (tenho prova, vestibular) então peço perdão antecipado com a demora que acontecerá. _

_Desculpem o capítulo pequeno (deu branco, mesmo! XD)._

_**Ichigo-dono** (Sim, vai ter briga! E das boas. Estou começando a não me esquentar mais com as reviews me pedindo capítulos rápidos, eu tenho que estudar, acabo não dando espaço para os estudos, e eu tenho que estudar, sério!. Kagome conseguiu chamar a atenção dele sem querer, a antiga secretária fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção mas acabou sendo despedida. Ela ainda está muito confusa e tem dúvidas se gosta dele ou se é apenas atração (o que não é!) Sim, Sim ele deu uma indireta (direta) muito boa! Huahauhauaha. Espero que meu branco termine logo u.u Vai ter muitas surpresas. XD_

_Até o próximo capítulo! _

_**Ilana **(Estou começando a relaxar com a demora nos capítulos. XD Desculpe ter terminado logo ai mas foi necessário para o enredo u.u Obrigada por ler minha fic. **D'Daslee**_ _(Sim garantem sim muitas ameaças hehehehe sinto a aura maligna de algumas reviews (principalmente das que receberei nesse capítulo xD) Obrigada! Decidi colocar pistas dos sentimentos de InuYasha sobre Kagome mas nada concreto até agora. Hehehe Mas nos próximos capítulos..._

_**Mk-chan160** (Obrigada! E aí o que achou desse capítulo? InuYasha tá saidinho hehehehe Beijos) _

_**Lua **( Obrigada vermelha Amei fazer essa personalidade nele XD)_

_**Polly **(Aqui está o capítulo! E aí? Obrigado por continuar acompanhando XD Mas surpresas nos próximos capítulos) _

_**Natsumi Takashi** (Desculpe por deixa-la curiosa mas é assim mesmo. U.u Beijos espero que tenha gostado desse XD)_

SraKouga ( hehehe Era as intenções dele com ela essa noite. Obrigado.) 

_**Hinata-san** (Vai demorar um pouquinho, não quero estragar a surpresa! XD Mas vai se chocante! Beijos!) _

_**Hikari Nakao **( Ela vai contar e vai ser na casa dele. Pronto só posso dizer isso! Surpresa! Não demorei, né? XD)_

Tmizinha (Fiz Kagome depressiva hehehe, os motivos básicos da separação foram a arrogância de InuYasha mas naõ irei dizer mas nada. Beijos e obrigada) 

_**Thay**(Obrigada! Os motivos estão próximos de aparecer XD)_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews, vocês me encorajam a continuar. _

_Um abraço e um beijo da pseudo-escritora. _

_Juli-chan._

_Bye Bye!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sempre que você tem as respostas perfeitas, ninguém te faz as perguntas."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ardente Paixão **_

_**Capítulo Nove **_

_**Nota da Autora**: Esse capítulo é impróprio para menores de 18 anos ! XD_

InuYasha apertou com o cotovelo o interruptor e acendeu a luz. Kagome piscou várias vezes, por causa da claridade repentina, surpresa com o que via.

Aquele deveria ser o quarto principal, porque era grande, elegante, e se evidenciava um toque feminino na decoração. A pintura das paredes era em um tom rosado com detalhes creme e azul-pálido. O carpete liso trazia uma borda florida, e as faixas de papel de parede acompanhava o tom. A cama tamanho king-size era creme, e a cabeceira, estofada em veludo. Kagome ficou pensativa, imaginando que aquele era o mesmo leito que InuYasha dividiu com a ex-mulher, mas era tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

InuYasha percebeu o desconforto de Kagome e no mesmo instante levou-a para outro aposento. Nesse, as cores predominantes eram verde e bege. Kagome achou a escolha ótima. Afinal, rosa não estava entre suas cores preferidas.

InuYasha colocou-a sobre a colcha e beijou-a com mais ternura dessa vez, passando os lábios devagar, de forma provocante, sobre os dela, e , gentil, tocando-a com a língua, sentindo ainda o gosto do café na boca.

- Você é tão doce! – InuYasha a encarou e sorriu para ela. Kagome correspondeu ao sorriso, achando-o sensível. Lembrou-se de sua mãe. Clara estava certa. Inuyasha era um homem, e não um moleque. Portanto, sabia o que estava fazendo, tanto na vida quanto naquele quarto.

- Você é muito atraente e sensual. – Passou os dedos pela boca de Kagome, fazendo-a se arrepiar interia. – E tenho certeza que não tem consciência disso.

InuYasha ocupou-se em desabotoar os botões da blusa dela.

- E gosto muito dessa sua faceta. Torna tudo o que diz e faz ainda mais sedutor. E não se esqueça ... Eu quis a verdadeira Kagome durante a festa de Natal.

Kagome nunca acreditou que aquela mulher daquela ocasião fosse a verdadeira. Mas talvez fosse mesmo. Ali, naquele momento , na casa de InuYasha, ela não estava embriagada, e sentia-se como naquele dia.

- Por baixo destes trajes sérios, das blusas bem-comportadas, você esconde uma garota muito passional – Puxou devagar a peça, deixando-a apenas de sutiã .

- Oh, Kagome...

Ela corou, e InuYasha sorriu, sedutor.

- Quem pode resistir a tamanha tentação? – Sem pensar, ele soltou o fecho do sutiã e inclinou-se para acariciar os seios de Kagome com a ponta da língua.

Quando ele ergueu o rosto, sua respiração já estava ofegante e acelerada, assim como a dela.

- Estou adorando. Tudo é incrível.

Kagome não compreendeu a que InuYasha se referia, mas sentiu-se muito bem, considerando o comentário como um elogio pessoal.

InuYasha, sem parar de beijar Kagome, com as duas mãos tirou tudo o que ela ainda estava vestindo, deixando-a nua.

Sem mais se conter a tanta volúpia, InuYasha segurou-a no colo mais uma vez e levou-a para o banheiro da suíte.

- Agora vamos tomar banho juntos, Kagome. Preciso realizar minha terceira fantasia.

- Terceira?

- Bem ... possui-la em meu escritório vinha em primeiro lugar. A segunda, em meu laboratório, e a terceira...

- Pensou mesmo em fazer amor comigo em todos esses lugares, InuYasha?

- Já faz algum tempo.

- Nunca imaginei que...

- É verdade, não há como negar.

- Confesso que cheguei a pensar em uma dessas fantasias.

InuYasha ficou intrigado.

- No escritório?

- Kagome não conseguiu responder: "Deus meu, meu rosto vai pegar fogo!"

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada. – Inuyasha tomou o queixo de Kagome com delicadeza, fazendo-a encara-lo. – Não é errado ter tais pensamentos, nem coloca-los em prática. Não quando se está com alguém que gosta de você. E eu gosto de você, Kagome. Deve acreditar no que eu digo. Não há razões para sentir-se culpada ou mesmo se arrepender. Não estou aqui para vingar-me de ninguém ou por brincadeira. Somos adultos, um homem e uma mulher procurando algo especial um no outro. Não existe nada para nos envergonharmos. Sexo não é feio, foi feito para ser prazeroso, e não uma carga pesada. Faz parte da natureza, sabia?

Sem dizer nada, InuYasha ligou o chuveiro e levou-a para debaixo da água.

Era um mundo novo e erótico. Kagome viu suas curvas sendo ensaboadas. O sabonete escorregava por sua pele macia por todos os lados. Enquanto Inuyasha a lavava, também a acariciava e a explorava, sem parar.

InuYasha beijou-lhe os ombros e depois no pescoço, e abraçou-a. Kagome sentiu as formas másculas, que demonstravam sinais evidentes de sua excitação contra as suas, e não mais se conteve.

- InuYasha, eu te quero.

- Calma, vamos devagar. Afinal, não há por que ter pressa, não é?

Ao terminar o banho, InuYasha pegou uma toalha branca e macia e enxugou Kagome com um cuidado especial. Em seguida, tornou a pega-la no colo e colocou-a sobre a cama.

- Da ultima vez, você disse que não havia necessidade de usar preservativo. Ainda não é preciso?

- O quê? – Kagome estava zonza de prazer, não queria conversar ou raciocinar. Necessitava sentir os dois corpos unidos. – Não, não é precisa...

Instintivamente, num convite claro para InuYasha prosseguir, entreabriu as pernas para facilitar o acesso. Enlouquecido de prazer, InuYasha resolveu não esperar mais.

Experimentaram várias posições, o que proporcionou a Kagome sensações inimagináveis e desconcertantes, cada uma mais deliciosa do que a outra.

Ao sentir que estava prestes a atingir o clímax, ela implorou para que ele não parasse e deixou os quadris seguirem o ritmo dos de InuYasha. Sentiram quase junto o orgasmo. Kagome chegou a ficar sem ar, tamanha era sua excitação.

Abraçou-o forte, sem acreditar em tudo o que acabara de sentir.

- Você está bem? – sussurrou InuYasha, por fim.

- Hum...Hum. – Kagome quase não conseguia abrir os olhos, após experimentar emoções tão intensas.

- Preciso dormir um pouco.

- Durma comigo, InuYasha. – pediu com a voz rouca.

O sorriso dele foi confortante.

- Eu não tinha intensao de ir para outro lugar.

- Ótimo!

- Talvez não seja, mas vou ficar assim mesmo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nós dois sabemos que ainda se sente vulnerável em relação a Kouga, Kagome. Vai se arrepender de tudo logo de manhã. Sei que vai.

- Você mesmo disse: sem culpas e sem arrependimentos.

- Isso foi antes. Agora é depois. Essa é uma coisa que deve saber sobre os homens, Kagome. Às vezes torcemos um pouco a verdade diante do desejo. Durma. Irei lá embaixo ver se tudo está trancado, e logo estarei aqui, a seu lado.

O coração de Kagome ficou apertado ao vê-lo sair do quarto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De manhã, às primeiras horas do dia, InuYasha começou a acaricia-la. Kagome não pode recuar e sentiu toda a paixão da véspera ressurgir.

Antes mesmo que pudesse perceber direito o que estava acontecendo, sentiu InuYasha penetra-la, com vigor, e cruzou as pernas nas costas dele, para facilitar-lhe mais ainda o acesso.

As investidas mudaram de ritmo, ora numa lentidão enlouquecedora, oura uma intensidade quase violenta.

Na terceira vez, o ato foi lento e carinhoso. InuYasha beijou-lhe a boca todo o tempo.

Kagome ficou assustada com a própria resposta emocional ao novo encontro. Havia muita afeição e doçura. Ela poderia não estar apaixonada Por ele, mas gostava muito do homem que tinha colado a si. E a recíproca parecia ser verdadeira.

InuYasha não mentira quando disse que a queria bem. Nenhum homem poderia fazer amor daquela forma sem ter o mínimo de sentimento pela mulher com quem se relacionava.

Ou aquele era um tolo pensamento feminino?

Kagome adormeceu nos braços de InuYasha, ainda confusa, ainda insegura.

_**Continua... **_


	10. Chapter 10

---------------------------------------------------------------

_'Después de eso, después de que la noche oscura_

_terminó, ya era demasiado tarde para resistirse._

_Era demasiado tarde para dejar de amarte'_

_("Depois disso, depois que aquela noite escura_

_terminou, já era tarde demais para resistir._

_Era tarde demais para deixar de te amar.")_

Marguerite Duras 

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Ardente Paixão **

**Capítulo Dez**

Kagome acordou com o cheiro de café provocando-lhe o olfato, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. Respirou funda e, quando se espreguiçava, InuYasha entrou no quarto carregando uma caneca fumegante.

Tomara banho, mas ainda não se barbeara. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta listrada de cinza e vermelho.

Era a primeira vez que Kagome o via em um final de semana. A aparência dele era casual e sexy.

- Bom dia. – comprimentou-a , alegre. – Dormiu bem?

-Sim ,obrigada. – Kagome esticou o braço e puxou o lençol até o pescoço.

InuYasha suspirou, colocou a caneca na mesa-de-cabeceira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Kagome, acho que já passamos desse ponto.

- Como assim?

- Não há sentido em se constranger com minha presença. Somos amantes, e não há como recuar. Você não quer recuar, quer? – Encarando-a, muito sério.

- Na verdade, não.

- Sem arrependimento?

- Certo.

- Então, qual é o problema?

Foi vez de Kagome suspirar.

- Acho que... Bem, não estou acostumada a vê-lo assim de manhã na minha frente. – E pegou a xícara para dar alguns pequenos goles.

- Nesse caso, sugiro que se acostume logo. – Os olhos âmbares de InuYasha brilharam de alegria. – Vai descobrir que sou um homem diferente daquele que conhece no escritório. Gosto de dar muita satisfação à mulher que vive comigo. E você é essa mulher, não se esqueça disso.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa com a declaração inesperada. Não condizia com o comentário feito na noite anterior, onde InuYasha deixara dúvidas sobre o tipo de envolvimento que teriam. Chegou a ter dificuldade de adormecer, achando que pudesse ter feito o papel de ingênua rendendo-se aos encantos dele.

- Eu... gostaria muito de ser essa pessoa, InuYasha, mas...

- Mas o quê? Sei que minhas duvidas de ontem, porém, não se referiam mas a você do que a mim. Ponderei muito sobre o assunto e sei bem o que quero. Vamos ficar juntos.

- Mas o que vai acontecer no trabalho? – Kagome fazia tudo para manter um certo distanciamento de uma questão íntima e pessoal. – As pessoas vão comentar e ...

- Elas não precisam saber de nada, precisam?

Kagome sentiu o coração ainda mais apertado.

- Quer que nosso relacionamento fique em segredo?

- Por enquanto. Pelo menos até que saia meu divórcio. Para ser franco, não ligo nem um pouco se vão ou não falar de mim, mas percebo o quanto às maledicências magoam gente boa e sensível como você.

Kagome assustou-se com o elogio. Boa e sensível. Aquelas eram palavras lindas. Não poderia ter se sentido mais feliz, exceto por um motivo...

Ter um caso com InuYasha implicava precisar contar a ele sobre a gravidez , mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não poderia evitar revelar sobre o filho que teriam. Talvez fosse melhor se contasse tudo logo.

- InuYasha...

- Sim?

- O problema é que... – Quando Kagome abriu a boca para dizer a ele, foi dominada por um extremo medo e ansiedade. InuYasha não dissera que a amava. Não tinha liberdade para casar-se com ela também. Podia ser que tudo que o ele quisesse naquele momento fosse apenas sexo. E se chegasse a lhe propor que fizesse um aborto?

- Não precisa dizer nada. – disse InuYasha, sério, e os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram. – Sei que não está apaixonada por mim. Não poderia esperar isso de você agora. Compreendo como é difícil abrir-se logo após ter sofrido uma desilusão amorosa. Tenho que ser honesto, Kagome, também não estou apaixonado. Não como uma paixão que nos deixa cego , a ponto de pôr de lado todo o bom senso, fazendo com que nos dediquemos por completo a um amor que pode não dar certo.

Kagome, ouviu, atenta, as frases sensatas, e ficou sem saber a razão de não estar satisfeita.

A campainha da porta chamou a atenção de Inuyasha, que ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

- Quem poderá ser a esta hora, num sábado de manhã?

- Espero que não seja sua mãe.

- Duvido, Kagome. Mamãe sempre faz compras aos sábados, neste horário. E não faria menor objeção ao fato de você estar em minha cama. É possível que ficasse surpresa, mas nem um pouco infeliz.

InuYasha levantou-se.

- Tome seu café. Vou ver quem veio até aqui tão cedo.

Kagome consultou o relógio de pulso, o único objeto que o corpo ainda nu usava. Faltava cinco minutos para as dez. Não era tão cedo assim.

Ouviu InuYasha descendo as escadas, abrindo a porta da frente e também o cumprimento irritado:

- Deus! Kikyou, o que está fazendo aqui?

Kagome não ouviu a resposta, só o que InuYasha disse a seguir:

- Não viu a placa? Não posso fazer nada se o preço que queria pela casa está muito acima do mercado. Os compradores de imóveis não são tolos, como alguns maridos.

Kagome colocou a caneca sobre o criado-mudo, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro. Não queria ouvir a emoção de Inuyasha por nem mais um minuto. Não queria testemunhar as evidências dos sentimentos dele.

Abriu o chuveiro e se colocou embaixo do jato de água, molhando os cabelos. Pegou um frasco de xampu de uma prateleira e esfregou a cabeça com movimentos bruscos. Então, percebeu que estava chorando.

Foi um momento revelador para Kagome, que se deu conta de que amava InuYasha com todas as forças, com a paixão cega a que ele se referiu. E talvez fosse assim que InuYasha tivesse amado Kikyou. E por sua entonação, ainda a amava.

- Oh, céus! – exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Ama-lo é um grande erro.

O xampu irritou-lhe os olhos, que ficaram ainda mais vermelhos. Inclinou a cabeça para cima e deixou a água escorrer pelas faces. Permaneceu na mesma posição por longos minutos até conseguir recobrar a compostura e fazer a dor da descoberta diminuir. Mas não podia continuar ali. Tinha de se vestir e ir para casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Kagome parecia estar pronta para mais um dia de trabalho. Os botões da blusa todos abotoados, os cabelos presos para trás em um laço preto. Não usava batom, porque não tinha nenhum consigo. A bolsa ainda estava no carro de InuYasha.

Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e tentou imaginar a razão de InuYasha a ter desejado. Comparada a glamourosa que era a ex-mulher , não passava de uma pessoa comum e sem atrativos.

Do alto da escadaria, Kagome notou a porta da frente fechada. Não havia som algum vindo do andar de baixo. Ou InuYasha saíra para conversar na varanda com Kikyou ou ela já tinha ido embora. Kagome desejou que a segunda opção fosse a certa.

Kagome pisou no tapete e foi andando na direção do piso de mármore, tomando cuidado para não escorregar.

Foi pega de surpresa e ficou sem saber para onde ir quando ouviu uma voz feminina vindo da esquerda.

- Não precisa ir embora, Kagome.

A ex-esposa de InuYasha apareceu, carregando um par de cisnes de vidro. A cor violeta forte do adorno combinava com os olhos de Kikyou e contrastava com os cabelos claríssimos e o vestido de seda branca.

- InuYasha tentou se livrar de mim dizendo que não estava sozinho – Kikyou analisou Kagome dos pés a cabeça. – Mas como pode ver, essa desculpa não funciona. Só conseguiu aumentar a minha curiosidade, e o forcei a revelar a identidade da nova parceira de cama. Ou ele confessava ou eu mesma subiria as escadas e descobria por mim mesma. Por alguma razão, meu marido não quis constrange-la com minha presença. A propósito, ele está na garagem, tentando encontrar a caixa destes cisnes.

Kagome nunca se sentiu tão pequena como naquele momento.

- Sabe, não costumo me surpreender com facilidade, mas devo admitir que você conseguiu, Kagome. Sei bem o que secretárias ambiciosas fazem no que se refere aos patrões. No entanto, foi capaz de me enganar com sua imagem inocente e séria. Mas deve ser bem experiente, não é? InuYasha gosta muito de sexo. Minha única dúvida diz respeito a seu namorado. O que aconteceu com ele? Terminou o relacionamento assim que InuYasha ficou disponível? Foi assim?

Kagome começou a ficar irritada a cada pergunta feita, mas recusou-se a aceitar a provocação.

- Subirei e permanecerei no quarto até que vá embora. – Deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se para cima.

- Se você acha que Inuyasha vai se casar com uma mulher como você, querida, está muito enganada – provocou-a Kikyou. – Não é mais de um passatempo até que ele encontre uma segunda esposa que se encaixe nos seus planos cinco estrelas.

Kagome não agüentou a menção a um plano. Kikyou estava em pé, junto ao corrimão encarando-a.

-O que quer dizer? – indagou Kagome, ofegante.

- Ora, você deve saber como InuYasha é. Impulsos não combinam com ele. Tudo em sua vida é planejado. E acredite, a escolha da esposa e mãe para seus filhos é muito importante para InuYasha, que é muito exigente. Quer alguém com ótima aparência, inteligente e com estilo. E que se dedique ao lar e às crianças vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Kikyou fez uma pausa, talvez para dar tempo para que o que disse fosse absorvido, e depois continuou:

- Contrariando as idéias dele, eu não estava preparada para desistir de minha carreira para ficar em casa e ter os bebês que InuYasha quer. Tenho só vinte e cinco anos. Cheguei a dizer que teria filhos aos trinta, mas isso não o satisfez. Sabe o que InuYasha fez, então? Descartou-me. Sim, seu chefe vai descarta-la e casar-se com alguma mocinha que faça tudo o que InuYasha quer e quando quer.

- Eu... Não acredito no que diz. – Porém, Kagome parecia transtornada.

Kikyou gargalhou.

- Em que parte da história não acredita?

- InuYasha ama... Amou você?

- Ele não sabe o significado da palavra "amor", Kagome. Só _deseja _as pessoas; de forma até passional, devo admitir. Tenho certeza de que InuYasha a quer, meu bem, pelo menos durante os próximos seis meses. Mas não se esqueça nunca dos planos dele. Ou seja, jamais tente ser mais que uma amante e secretária, ou será descartada como fui.

Caminhando com descaso para a saída, Kikyou virou-se e sorriu para Kagome, com ironia.

- Diga a InuYasha que decidi não levar mais estes cisnes.

Kagome ficou vendo, boquiaberta, Kikyou deixar os enfeites escorregarem de seus dedos e estilhaçarem no chão. O barulho foi ensurdecedor e ecoou por toda a mansão.

InuYasha chegou correndo, trazendo algumas caixas de papelão, quando Kikyou já tinha deixado a sala. Ficou parado, olhando para os enfeites, agora irreconhecíveis, e depois para Kagome, que estava pálida e assustada.

Colocando as caixas de lado, InuYasha subiu apressado alguns degraus e abraçou Kagome, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Aquela idiota! – Exclamou, irritado, segurando Kagome, que tremia. – Kikyiu não suporta me ver feliz. O que ela lhe disse?

- Falou que...

InuYasha recuou um pouco para poder olhar para Kagome com atenção. Estaria ele preocupado com ela, mesmo?

- O quê, Kagome? O que foi que Kikyou falou?

Kagome não se sentia muito bem.

- Ela... pediu para eu dizer que não queria mais os cisnes.

Inuyasha gargalhou diante do comentário.

- O que Kikyou não quer é minha felicidade. É egoísta e vingativa. Não me deseja mais, mas precisa ter certeza de que ninguém há de me querer.

- Kikyou afirma que foi voce quem a dispensou.

- É o que ela diz agora!

- E foi você? – Kagome se determinara, a saber, tudo, mesmo sentindo o estômago embrulhado.

- Não diria isso. Eu sugeri que nos separássemos depois da última briga que tivemos. Falei que, se fosse fazer mais uma daquelas viagens para fazer compras, que ela não precisava voltar. Quando Kikyou retornou, muitas semanas depois, eu já havia trocado as fechaduras e levado às coisas dela para a casa de seus pais.

O que significava o mesmo que tê-la descartado, na opinião de Kagome. A emoção que percebera na voz de InuYasha não era amor, e sim de fúria. Tinha raiva da mulher que ousou querer voltar a seu convívio após terem terminado para sempre o relacionamento.

- Você... Algum dia a amou de verdade?

Inuyasha deu de ombros e franziu a testa.

- Duvido muito. Fiquei entusiasmado na época, mas Kikyou era uma moça muito diferente daquela com quem pensei estar me casando. Mas não vamos mais falar sobre ela. – A expressão de InuYasha não demonstrava nada além de desprezo, - Ela está morta para mim, e não quero preocupar-me com bobagens.

Kagome ficou olahndo Inuyasha. Kikyou não tinha exagerado. Ela não fora apenas descartada. Para InuYasha, morrera.

Kagome superara a traição de Kouga, entretanto, não se esquecera do que um dia sentiu por ele. Amou-o muito, e alguimas vezes ainda pensava no ex-noivo com afeto. Kouga não era de todo mau, mas apenas jovem e imaturo. Não sabia ao certo o que queria da vida.

InuYasha, ao contrario, era um homem adulto, ambicioso e determinado. Sabia bem o que almejava.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, negando as esperanças tolas que nutria por ele. Kikyou estava certa quando disse que Inuyasha não se casaria com uma secretária. Desejaria alguém mais importante para ser a mãe de seus filhos. O que não era nada bom. Afinal, ela, seria a mãe de pelo menos um filho de InuYasha, sendo ou não inadequada.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

Inuyasha a encarou com atenção.

- O que não vai dar certo, Kagome?

- Você e eu.

- Por que não? Deus! Não deixe que Kikyou atrapalhe o que há entre nós. Ela é uma hábil mentirosa e adora torcer os fatos. O que mais lhe falou para deixa-la assim?

Kagome não se esforçou parta resumir o que Kikyou falara:

- Afirmou que você a escolheu para esposa como se escolhe um animal de estimação, apenas porque era jovem, bonita e cheia de vida. Disse que decidiu livrar-se dela quando se recusou a ter filhos na hora em que _você_ planejou.

O riso de InuYasha demonstrava amargura.

- Que excelente promotora ela seria!

- Concorda que decidiu divorciar-se porque Kikyou não parou de trabalhar para ser mãe?

- Não é assim tão simples, Kagome. Eu...

- Por favor, diga só "sim" ou "não" .

InuYasha a fitou bem no fundo dos olhos.

- Mas o que é isso? Algum tipo de julgamento?

- Preciso a verdade.

- Kikyou sabia o que queria quando nos casamos e afirmou que tínhamos os mesmos sonhos, mas mentiu.

- Talvez tenha mentido, InuYasha, mas pode ser que fez isso porque o amava demais. É possível que não tenham lhe dito, mas o que uma mulher mais deseja é... ser amada.

- Nem todas, Kagome – retrucou. – Isso é um ideal romântico, e não a realidade.

- Essa é a minha _realidade,_ Inuyasha. É por isso que acredito que nosso relacionamento não dará certo.

- Voce não vai nos dar nem mesmo uma chance?

- Não. Não posso.

- Por que não? Que droga, Kagome, será que não vê o que vivemos na noite passada? Que foi muito especial? Acha que toda aquela química acontece com todos os casais? Não pode jogar tudo fora assim só porque ainda acha que está apaixonada por Kouga.

- Não é isso?

- Então o que é? Dê-me uma boa razão para que você e eu não possamos continuar sendo amantes.

A fúria dominou cada fibra de Kagome. Sexo era tudo o que ele queria dela? Seria isso tudo o que pretendia ter de alguém que não fosse perfeita para esposa?

- Muito bem, vou dar-lhe um excelente motivo. Logo, não vai mais me querer em sua cama. Muito em breve, esta maravilhosa química de que você falou vai desaparecer, porque estarei gorda e grande, e não provocarei nada além de sua repulsa. InuYasha, eu vou ter um bebê.

_**Continua... XD**_

_Olá! Desculpem a demora. Mas em compensação eu publiquei dois capítulos. Minha prova foi mais ou menos .u.u Uhhhhhh! Não gostei! ¬¬ Bom.. Como estou de férias não irei demorar em publicar os próximos capítulos e eles estão esquentando, não? XD_

_Um abraço para **Algum Ser, Ana Spizzioli, R-chan, Hinata-chan, Mk-chan160, Lere **(desculpa pelo corte brutal do lenon XD mas achei que seria necessário para ficar com um suspense e também ainda não tinha muitas idéias na cabeça u.u. mas espero que tenha gostado), **JuHh-Chan Saturi **( Obrigada pelos elogios a minha fic, fico muito agradecida XD), **Lua **( Gostou da revelação em um momento explosivo XD, mas a reação do Inuyasha é que vai ser inusitada XD Eu também quero um Inu assim XD hehehehe), **Natsumi Takashi **(Eu sinto ondas malignas perto de mim por ter terminado bem ai XD mas eu estou seguindo o roteiro da fic hehehehe espero que tenha gostado /o/ Obrigada Obrigada Obrigada XD) ,** Sra. Kouga **(E como foi a peça? Hum hum? Eu também achei que ninguém ia gostar dessa fic, acredita que eu passei com ela dois meses no pc? Eu não pensava que as pessoas iam gostar tanto XD),**Gheisinha Kinomoto **( E ai? O que achou da revelação? Huahuhauhauhua Ainda tem muito pano pra manga, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, viu?), **Ichigo-Dono **( Heheheeehe Existe é uma enorme atração! Até que não fiquei muito abalada com a prova ¬¬ Oh! Provinha dos infernos! Mas parece que eu acertei a metade Buaaaaaaaaaaa... O capitulo 9 foi o pervertido hauha, gostou da aparição de kikyou a megera! XD Ela ressurgiu apenas para colocar duvidas na cabecinha de Kagome e surgiu efeito. Tanto que ela acabou despejando o maior segredo XD A reação de Inuyasha a isso é até engraçada. Mas isso é no próximo capitulo /o/. Beijos._

_Bom eu vou fazer um cosplay... olha para o lado e é de Mahou Sensei Negima, heheheehe vai ter um evento aqui na minha cidade – O SANA – e eu vou! \o\. _

_Obrigado pelos comentários e até o próximo capitulo._

_Abraços e beijos!_

_Juli-chan_


	11. Capítulo 11

Ardente Paixão Capitulo Onze 

Mesmo antes de InuYasha abrir a boca diante do espanto, Kagome arrependeu-se do que disse. Era loucura contar a ele naquela hora. Tinha tudo a perder e nada a ganhar. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de cortar a língua fora!

- E Kouga já sabe?

Kagome ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Não achou uma conclusão impossível da parte de InuYasha, mas não previra que pudesse acontecer.

- Não...

- E vai contar a ele?

- Não. – Imaginava quanto tempo InuYasha levaria para perceber que Kouga poderia não ser o pai da criança. – Ele não teria interesse.

InuYasha ficou ainda mais chocado.

- Deus! Que tipo de homem esse sujeito é? Deveria assumir as responsabilidades. Pelo menos dar-lhe uma ajuda financeira!

Kagome chegou a encarar a situação com bom humor. Será que InuYasha diria o mesmo se soubesse ser ele mesmo o pai ? Era fácil ficar indignado com o mau comportamento de outra pessoa.

- Não quero que Kouga tenha contato com meu filho, InuYasha. Uma criança precisa de amor. Um pai que não ama o filho não serve pra mim.

- E vai mesmo ter essa criança?

A surpresa de InuYasha enfureceu Kagome.

- É claro que sim! O que achou?

- Para ser franco, não creio que estou raciocinando direito neste momento. – InuYasha passou as duas mãos por entre os cabelos. – Você me pegou de surpresa.

- Tenho certeza de que logo vai se recompor.

InuYasha estava distraído para perceber o sarcasmo de Kagome. Quando pousou os dedos nos ombros dela, ela recuou. Então, InuYasha a encarou com ternura, e Kagome precisou se conter para manter certa distância emocional.

- Já foi ao médico, Kagome ?

- Fui ao ginecologista de minha mãe depois do Natal.

- E sua mãe sabe?

- Evidente. Não esconderia dela uma gravidez.

-E o que disse? Acha que deve contar a Kouga?

- Não. Mamãe não gosta dele.

InuYasha assentiu.

- Uma mulher sábia. Qualquer homem que...

De repente, InuYasha deu um passo atrás e olhou-a , intrigado.

- Você sabia que estava grávida no dia da festa?

Kagome sentiu um nó no estômago.

Enfim, ele começava a cogitar outras possibilidades. A tentação de manter o jogo era grande, mas não era certo. InuYasha precisava saber de tudo. Nunca a perdoaria se o enganasse.

- Não, eu não sabia.

- Mas você disse que estava tomando anticoncepcional.

- Sim. Mas parece que eles não são infalíveis.

- Mas disse que Kouga também usava preservativos. Conseguiu que dois métodos falhassem? É mais do que falta de sorte. É um... – A voz de InuYasha faltou de uma hora para outra, e a expressão mudou.

Kagome percebeu o momento em que ele pensou com lógica e chegou à conclusão certa.

- Meu Deus, Kagome! Está dizendo o que acho que está dizendo?

- Você é um homem inteligente, InuYasha. Até estranhei o tempo que levou para descobrir.

- E está certa de tudo?

- Sem sombra de dúvida. – Tinha ficado menstruada logo após a briga com Kouga. – Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe os cozinheiros daquele evento. Tive uma espécie de intoxicação com algo que comi e vomitei sem parar depois que me deixou em casa, naquela noite. Parece que o problema estomacal tornou a pílula ineficiente.

InuYasha procurava manter a compostura, mas era evidente que se abalara com a noticia.

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Dê uma boa olhada para você no espelho, InuYasha, e acho que conseguirá entender o porquê. Parece que acabou de saber que seu melhor amigo morreu. É fácil criticar alguém, não é? Mas tudo muda quando é _você _quem deve encarar as responsabilidades que não quer, aquelas que não planejou, mas que, mesmo assim, são suas! Entendo que o que houve foi mais por minha culpa, no entanto chegou a aceitar uma parte dela. Agora, pensar em assumir a paternidade, ainda mais com uma mulher inferior, que não é adequada para ser mãe de um filho seu, é demais, não é?

- Kikyou encheu sua cabeça de besteiras! Não acho que seja inferior. É muito melhor que a minha ex-mulher!

- Talvez de corpo, mas não de outra forma. Sei como sou, InuYasha. Bonita quando estou arrumada. Minha pele é boa e as formas não ficam mal se eu não abusar de chocolates. Porém, sou um tipo comum comparada a Kikyou. Evidente que, se pudesse escolher, eu estaria entre os últimos nomes de sua lista de privilegiadas para produzir sua perfeita prole.

- Que bobagem! Nunca quis que meus filhos fossem perfeitos! Jamais disse tal coisa a Kikyou. Bem... Um dia, logo no inicio do casamento, fiz alguns comentários sobre os bebês que poderíamos ter, que com certeza seriam muito bonitos. Acha mesmo que me preocupo com algo tão superficial como a aparência?

- Não sei, InuYasha. Diga você.

- Acredite em mim, só me preocupo em ter filhos saudáveis.

- Gostaria muito de acreditar nisso. Vou esperar e verificar por mim mesma. Obrigada por tudo. A propósito, sua aparência está demonstrando o quanto está chocado. Mas compreendo. Estraguei seus planos, não foi? E eu também não planejei ter um filho de meu patrão.

Kagome suspirou.

- Não precisa se preocupar, InuYasha, não espero nada de você. Tudo que quero agora é ir para casa. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo.

Com o coração disparado e a cabeça doendo, Kagome passou por InuYasha e começou a descer a escada. Quando pisou no chão de mármore, escorregou sobre um caco de vidro.

O grito de Kagome foi do mais absoluto pânico. Visualizou um cenário horrível a sua frente. Viu-se caindo no piso, o corpo todo doendo e o bebê sofrendo ao perder a proteção da barriga da mãe.

Quando as mãos de InuYasha a seguram pelos braços, impedindo a queda, Kagome sentiu um alivio indescritível. E quando InuYasha a virou e puxou para junto do peito, Kagome, entre soluços, deixou que a abraçasse, procurando a segurança do físico masculino.

- Oh, InuYasha! – Começou a chorar. – Pensei que... Por um momento... Tive tanto medo pelo meu bebê!

- Pelo _nosso_ bebê. – Segurando-a com firmeza. – Eu sei como é, também me apavorei. Nunca me mexi tão depressa em toda a minha vida.

- Você _quer mesmo_ essa criança?

- Não tinha percebido o quanto, ate ver você quase cair.

Kagome ficou emocionadíssima com a confissão, assim como o fato dele desejar aquele filho. No entanto, queria ser desejada também. Não na cama, no chuveiro ou no escritório, mas no coração de InuYasha, junto dele, e para sempre. Precisava ser amada, do mesmo modo como o amava.

- Precisamos nos casar, Kagome. Assim que sair meu divórcio é o que faremos.

Kagome respirou fundo, chocada e feliz, mas logo caiu na realidade e percebeu a falta de romantismo da proposta. Chegou a ter vontade de aceitar o pedido. Clara teria achado uma loucura recusa-lo.

Contundo, Kagome não pensava na mesma forma que a sua mãe. Tinha de ser honesta consigo mesma e fiel a seus sonhos.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, InuYasha, mas não acredito em casamento sem amor.

Os olhos âmbares de InuYasha se arregalaram da mesma forma como fazia quando algo no trabalho não dava certo. Kagome sabia pelo brilho crescente que havia um problema e que deveria ser solucionado a qualquer custo.

- Muito bem, Kagome. Suponho que terei de aceitar sua decisão, por enquanto. Mas o assunto não está concluído. Vou insistir, e espero ter uma resposta diferente da próxima vez.

Kagome não duvidava que ele insistisse. InuYasha era um homem teimoso e nunca aceitava um "não" com facilidade. Porem, ela não tinha intenção de dizer "sim" até que InuYasha declarasse seu amor incondicional de tal forma que kagome não tivesse duvidas.

Palavras não seriam suficientes. Kagome precisava acreditar no sentimento de InuYasha.

E Kagome não estava falando sobre sexo. Era algo muito mais profundo, verdadeiro, e não apenas satisfação de desejos físicos. Inuyasha achava que usaria a química entre os dois para fazê-la render-ser. Afinal, Kagome estava muito vulnerável.

Mas não continuaria assim! Manteria certa distancia, para a sua segurança.

Ao se dar conta de que estava nos braços de Inuyasha, contrariando tudo o que pensava, Kagome estremeceu. Ficou em dúvida se conseguiria se afastar, uma vez que se sentia muito bem acalentada no corpo forte do homem que amava.

- Você poderia me levar para casa agora, Inuyasha.

Kagome conseguiu se desvencilhar, mas, quando se virou, Inuyasha a acompanhou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Não precisa ir, Kagome. Fique. Eu lhe preparo um bom desejum, e podemos conversar mais.

"E fazer mais amor!" Kagome corou, diante da idéia.

- Agora não, Inuyasha – disse, com firmeza. – Tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje.

- Quando posso vê-la, então. Esta noite? – Sorriu – Posso levá-la para jantar em um lugar especial. Celebraremos juntos a chegada do bebê.

Kagome suspirou. Inuyasha queria corrompê-la com dinheiro e seduzi-la com todo seu charme. Seria difícil resistir à combinação, ainda mais depois dele já ter conquistado o coração dela.

Mas ele não sabia disso, sabia?

- Acho melhor não, Inuyasha.

- Por que não?

Kagome podia dizer que estava recusando porque tinha medo de ficar a sós com ele e deixar todas as defesas de lado. Seria tão fácil dar-se mais uma vez, perder-se nos prazeres por ele proporcionados...

- Uma mulher não pode lhe dizer apenas "não"?

- Você não é uma mulher qualquer. É a mãe do meu filho.

Kagome gostava quando InuYasha colocava as prioridades com tanta clareza. Agora ela sabia o terreno em que estava pisando. O papel de mãe passava a tomar conta do recente cargo de secretária e amante.

- Sim, sou. E como sei da gravidez há um pouco mais tempo que você, sugiro que passe o final de semana ponderando sobre o assunto. Voltaremos a conversar na segunda-feira.

- Eu não terei mudado de idéia.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre nosso casamento.

- Nem eu, Inuyasha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha não disse uma só palavra durante o trajeto. Eram claras sua frustração e zanga.

Kagome nunca o vira irritado daquela forma, nem mesmo quando teve problemas com a agência de propaganda. Segurava o volante com força e mantinha a expressão tensa.

Quando estacionou na frente do prédio onde Kagome morava, Inuyasha não se conteve:

- E então? É aqui que pretende criar meu filho, caso recuse meu pedido de casamento por alguma razão que não compreendo?

-Não Inuyasha. Tenho poupado o suficiente para comprar algo melhor, em outro lugar.

- E quando o bebê nascer? Presumo que vá colocá-lo em uma creche antes mesmo que consiga abrir os olhos.

- Inuyasha, será uma criança, e não um gatinho. Os olhos, dele ou dela, estarão abertos desde os primeiros instantes de existência. E não, eu não tenho intenções de colocá-lo em uma creche. Espero arrumar algum serviço que possa fazer em casa pelo computador. Assim, cuidarei de meu filho. E, já que vem insistindo no fato de ser rico, talvez você, como pai, possa me dar um computador, para ajudar.

- Ótimo. Vou comprar o equipamento. Afinal, para que servem os pais? E o enxoval? E tudo mais que uma criancinha precisa? Ouvi dizer que é muita coisa. Vai gastar dinheiro, Kagome.

- Só se for tudo novo. Sou bem esperta e habilidosa. E também ótima costureira. Não jogarei dinheiro fora.

- Meu Deus, Kagome, você disse que era econômica, mas isso já é ser miserável! Meu filho, ou filha, não vai viver rodeado por objetos usados. Nem dormirá em um berço que não sei de onde vem!

Kagome se divertia com a indignação de Inuyasha e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se lisonjeada. Sorriu diante de seu rosto corado e olhar furioso.

- Você é um esnobe, sabia?

- Minha mãe sempre me acusou disso.

- Uma mulher sábia...

- Tem um ótimo senso de humor e uma língua afiada, Kagome.

- Não sou ideal, mas...

- Do que está falando?

- Posso não ser sofisticada, mas possuo um caráter e tanto.

- Lembre-me de estrangular Kikyou quando a encontrar, o que não vai demorar. Venderei aquela mansão mais depressa para livrar-me logo daquela víbora.

- Pobre Kikyou...

- Imagine! Saiba que ela não vai ficar nem um pouco pobre após o divorcio. E pode crer que irá dizer que o que receberá será apenas o pagamento por ter passado dois anos com um tolo.

- Oh, Inuyasha... Você não é nem de longe um tolo, mas não deveria ter se casado com ela. Se não a amava.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Talvez esteja certa. Entretanto, como sabemos quando estamos amando? Você sabe?

- Ah, sim! – Encarou-o – Eu sei.

- Então eu a invejo.

- Não deve. Dói muito quando o sentimento não é correspondido.

- Vai superar tudo isso, Kagome. Acredite em mim.

Kagome ficou em silêncio.

- Suponho que não vai me deixar entrar.

- Não, Inuyasha.

- Você é decidida, não é?

Kagome achou graça.

- Para algumas coisas, sim; para outras, não.

Inuyasha inclinou-se e beijou-a com firmeza nos lábios. A cabeça dela encostou no banco, o que não foi uma boa idéia, uma vez que não teria para onde ir.

Inuyasha só teve o trabalho de aproximar-se um pouco mais e beija-la com ainda mais intensidade. A promessa anterior de mantê-lo afastado a uma distância segura não conseguia ir adiante. Com um leve gemido, tentando reagir, Kagome viu-se abrindo a boca para aceita-lo, sem a menor rejeição.

Foi um dos mais longos e deliciosos beijos que ela já tinha experimentado, e percebeu que não conseguiria evitar Inuyasha. E ele sentia isso.

- Espero que este seja uma área onde sua determinação não funcione, Kagome.

- Eu... Acho que tenho uma certa fraqueza no que diz respeito aos prazeres da carne.

Inuyasha afastou a cabeça o bastante para olhar no fundo dos olhos de Kagome.

- Não foi do que Kouga a acusou antes de deixá-la. Disse que era cansativa na cama, se me lembro bem. Fiquei sabendo que _eu_ não a considero cansativa nem na cama nem fora dela.

Kagome enrubesceu.

- Você... Deve ter encontrado um lado meu ainda inexplorado.

- Hum... Gostei da explicação. – Fitou os seios redondos.

- Não! – disse, depressa, temendo o que Inuyasha pudesse fazer.

- Devo lembrá-la de que seu motivo para não continuarmos amantes não existe mais. Não acho a idéia de fazer amor com você nos próximos meses nem um pouco repulsiva. A menos que o médico diga que é perigoso para a criança, não vejo razão alguma para não nos darmos ao luxo de estarmos um com o outro.

Kagome só conseguia admirar a suavidade do discurso. O beijo mostrou o quanto ela estava vulnerável. Não adiantaria dizer que não ficariam juntos e render-se a qualquer contato físico. Porém, precisava colocar limites; caso contrário; perderia o respeito por si mesma.

- Talvez esteja certo, Inuyasha. Tenho de reconhecer a química que existe entre nós dois. No entanto, gostaria de escutar um ginecologista e ter certeza de que não há problemas. E, mesmo se seguirmos adiante, insisto em dizer que não quero intimidade no escritório.

- Kagome! Parece que está lidando com negócios!

- Sinto muito, mas acho que não estou acostumada com esta situação.

- E eu estou, por acaso?

- Não sei. Conheço-o há apenas um ano e meio. Não tenho idéia do que fez antes.

- Nada parecido com o que estou vivendo, posso assegurar-lhe. Mas tudo bem. Não farei nada até que tenha ido ao médico, e muito menos que levante suspeitas na fábrica. E haverá também restrições com o que vou comprar para você e para o bebê?

- Não posso impedi-lo de dar presentes para seu filho, mas não compre presentes para mim , por favor. Vou achar que está tentando me subornar, me corromper.

- Meu Deus! Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. E minha mãe?

- O que tem ela?

- Posso contar a novidade a ela?

- O que a Sra. Akuma achará da gravidez?

- Vai adorar! Mamãe quer ter um neto há mais de dez anos. Irá lhe agradecer, e quanto aos presentes... Comparada comigo, eu sou um pão-duro.

- Ela parece ótima!

- E é. E vai querer conhecê-la.

- Por mim, tudo bem. No entanto, não neste final de semana, certo?

- Já que insiste...

- Sim, insisto. Agora preciso ir. Obrigada por ter me trazido.

- Precisa ser tão formal?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim... - Kagome saiu do veiculo antes que Inuyasha pudesse segura-la e beija-la mais uma vez. – Vejo você na segunda-feira de manhã.

----------------

_**Continua...**_

-----------------

_Nota da Autora:_

_Wow 100 reviews ! Eu nunca pensei em chegar aqui e com tanta review. XD _

_Quero agradecer de coração a todos que apóiam essa fic. Fico muito contente em saber que vocês gostam!._

_Desculpem a demora mais uma vez, dessa vez foi meu pc que deu defeitoTPM _

_Aconteceram vários problemas com ele. O processador queimou novinho, eu comprei e só funcionou uma semana e agora ele está com problema no disquete. _

_Urrrrrrrr..._

_Vamos as reviews!_

_**Algum Ser** – Nyah! Eu nunca pensei em chegar a 100 reviews ainda sem acreditar Hummm Obrigada mesmo! XD_

_**Sra Kouga **– Obrigada. O que achou da reação dele? Até eu não gostei da reação da Kagome.Mas fazer o quê? XD_

_**Lua **– Não me bata! Hehehehe Meu cosplay foi mais ou menos. ¬¬ Acabaram me chamando de Rebelde minha roupa não estava nada a ver com aquele bakas, E eu odeio Rebelde! E no segundo dia de evento eu acabei trocando de roupa. _

**Ana Spizziolli – **_Desculpe a demora. Gostou da reação do Inu. XD_

_**Kitty - ** Nyah! Obrigado pela review. /o/_

_**D´Daslee – **Sobre os livros. Eu adaptei de dois livros. É aqueles mesmo de banca. Obrigada pela review. XD_

_**R-Chan- ** Acertou quase tudo. XD_

_**Saori Higurashi **– Obrigada. Muitas surpresas ainda estão por vim. XD_

_**Yui Minamino – **O que achou da reação dele hein? Hehehehehe ainda há muitas coisas pra acontecer. Huhuhuhu_

_**Lumi-chan **– Obrigada pela sua review. Espero que você tenha gostado desse. XD_

_**Duda-Drum - ** Obrigada. XD_

_**MELODY** – Desculpe a demora. XD_

_Um beijo para _**Uchiha Kayra , Gheisinha Kinomoto, Thay, Agatha, Kethelen , Otaku-IY, Ilana, Dama da Noite, Lere, Hinata-san, Mk-chan-160, JuHh-chan Satuki. **

**Um beijo e um abraço em todos.**

**Juli-chan**

_Obrigado a todos que leram a fic. _


	12. Capítulo 12

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Capítulo dedicado a Najla-sama_** e Algum Ser 

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Ardente Paixão **_

_**Capitulo Doze**_

Segunda-feira de manhã, Kagome estava sentada a sua mesa, com uma camisa branca abotoada até o pescoço, quando Inuyasha entrou na sala às oito e meia em ponto, vestindo um terno azul-marinho e com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Bom dia, Kagome. – cumprimentou-a no caminho para o escritório. – É uma linda manhã, não acha? Não precisa levar café hoje, obrigado. Tomei um ótimo desjejum com minha mãe. Ah, isso me faz lembrar...

Inuyasha aproximou-se da mesa dela.

- Não marque nada para a hora do almoço. Mamãe quer que almocemos com ela. Tudo bem pra você?

- Hum...

- É melhor conhece-la logo, Kagome. Não vai ficar mais fácil com o passar do tempo.

E alguma coisa ficaria, pensou Kagome. O final de semana demorou muito para terminar, as horas se arrastaram. Arrumou-se cedo com os nervos à flor da pele e um nó no estômago. Sentia mal-estar o tempo todo, sabendo não ser devido à gravidez.

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha.

- Mulher sensata!- Ele a encarou. – Você é uma garota de juízo, não é? Se não for, parece ser. Tenho certeza de que mamãe ficará muito bem impressionada.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Inuyasha se foi, deixando Kagome zonza.

Ao despertar, tentara usar um novo penteado. Chegou a pôr mais maquiagem e até uma roupa mais colorida para mudar seu estilo; por fim, desistiu de tudo, achando a idéia tola e fútil.

E talvez fosse mesmo, mas Kagome não queria parecer tão séria e recatada. Olhando para si mesma, não achou que a Sra. Akuma iria ter uma impressão boa.

- Kagome?

Ao erguer a cabeça, viu Inuyasha em pé ao lado de sua mesa, de novo. Segurava uma folha de papel.

- Aqui estão os nomes das três agências de propaganda de Kioto que foram recomendadas para mim durante o final de semana. Por favor, ligue para elas e marque uma hora para visitá-los na próxima quarta-feira à tarde, quinta de manhã e quinta à tarde. Viajaremos para lá na quarta, logo cedo, antes do horário de movimento do aeroporto. Alugue um carro por dois dias e reserve um quarto para nós em um hotel. Não importa qual seja, desde que seja algo decente. Voltaremos quinta à noite.

Kagome esforçou-se para não deixar a boca aberta.

- Você... Disse para reservar um quarto para nós... – repetiu confusa. – Quer dizer... Só um para nós dois?

- Sim, é claro.

- É claro. – repetiu mais uma vez, fazendo Inuyasha sorrir. – Fico satisfeito por concordar comigo. Por que ter despesa desnecessária com duas acomodações se estamos dormindo na mesma cama? Você concordou em continuarmos juntos, Kagome. E Kioto não é um escritório. Só aqui manteríamos um relacionamento distante, lembra-se?

- Eu sei. – Kagome não conseguia raciocinar direito. Já se imaginava num hotel, deitada ao lado de Inuyasha.

Teve vontade de dar uma bofetada no rosto dele, quis odiá-lo por tê-la deixado pensar em de tal forma. Mas não podia. Amava-o e desejava-o com todo seu coração e corpo. Queria-o tanto para si que não era capaz de controlar a excitação.

- A propósito, Kagome, como percebi que gosta de economia, deixei de lado a primeira classe, mas tenho aversão a sentar-me junto de um estranho em um avião. Portanto, faça reservas na classe executiva. Para você também. E bem próximo a mim. Não suportaria ver minha assistente pessoal sendo flertada por um vendedor qualquer, entende?

E mais uma vez Kagome ficou corada e irritada.

Gente boa não corrompe ninguém, e era isso o que Inuyasha estava tentando fazer com a tal viajem a Kioto. As agencias de propaganda viriam até Inuyasha para conseguir a conta das Indústrias Shikon se ele quisesse. Fariam de tudo pelo valor envolvido.

Mas não. Inuyasha decidiu ir até eles. E por quê? Porque queria que ficassem sozinhos e longes de tudo. Pretendia vê-la em um hotel luxuoso, dormindo em uma cama larga forrada com lençóis caros e rodeada por objetos de muito bom gosto. O objetivo era seduzi-la, reduzi-la a um mero objeto sem vontade própria.

Kagome tremeu diante dos prazeres que seus pensamentos provocaram.

Naturalmente, sabia que sexo era só uma forma de Inuyasha usava para chegar a uma meta. Pela forma como a olhava, deixava claro que não havia paixão incontrolável. Ele queria pedi-la mais uma vez em casamento quando a visse entregue, sem raciocinar direito e pronta para fazer o que ele lhe pedisse.

Estremeceu de novo ao reconhecer suas fraquezas.

O que diria, dessa vez, perguntou a si mesma. Teria forças para recusar de novo a proposta? E seria capaz de dizer "não"?

Kagome levantou-se depressa, sem conseguir permanecer sentada e quieta por mais um minuto. Estava confusa e muito excitada. Ficou olhando para a porta do escritório, que se fechou. Que perverso era Inuyasha.

- Não! – gritou de frente para a sala dele. – A resposta ainda será não!

A porta se abriu de repente, e Kagome sentiu-se uma idiota, em pé, corada e com a respiração ofegante.

Inuyasha se mostrava calmo e sereno. Elegante como sempre, sofisticado e com tudo sob controle.

- Você me chamou Kagome? – indagou, indiferente.

Ela cerrou os punhos e os dentes.

- Eu disse "não"!

A expressão de Inuyasha era de uma tranqüilidade tal que a desesperava.

- Não? Não o quê?

- Não vou me casar com você.

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas, Kagome... Nem a pedi em casamento de novo. Por favor, me dê-me a cortesia de esperar até que eu o faça, sim?

Kagome olhou para a madeira, agora bem próxima de seu nariz, e teve vontade de esmurrá-la.

Virou-se e saiu para o corredor, na direção do toalete feminino. Ficaria lá mais tempo que o necessário para acalmar-se e recobrar o controle de suas emoções.

Quando por fim saiu da cabine, uma das secretárias do departamento de marketing, que sempre andava muitíssimo bem vestida, arrumava-se na frente do espelho. Tinha cabelos escuros e longos e usava um _tailleur _de crepe creme. Ao inclinar-se para retocar o batom, o _blazer _ deixou visível um colete vermelho com o decote em V bem profundo. A sua frente, uma _nécessaire _ cheia de cosméticos.

Kagome teve uma idéia repentina.

- Sango? – chamou Kagome, aproximando-se para lavar as mãos.

Sango voltou-se e sorriu, com os lábios bem delineados.

- Sim, Kagome?

Elas se conheciam, mas nunca foram amigas.

- Será que eu podia pedir-lhe um favor? O sr. Akuma marcou um almoço especial a que devo comparecer, e não estou trajada de forma adequada, hoje. Preciso arrumar-me um pouco. Incomoda-se em emprestar-me sua maquiagem?

- Claro que não! Pode usar. O que quer?

- O que sugere? Você está sempre tão bem...

- Que gentil, Kagome! Se quiser, posso maquiá-la.

- Faria isso para mim?

- Com prazer. Sou especialista em maquiagem. Olhe para mim. Hoje em dia nem minha mãe me reconhece.

Kagome sorriu. A moça usava mesmo muita base, o que não seria necessário em seu caso.

- Não gostaria de uma produção completa, Sango, apenas um ou outro detalhe.

- Vai ficar surpresa com o que um simples toque pode fazer, ainda mais com seus olhos castanhos amendoados e um formato de rosto tão bonito.

Kagome se surpreendeu.

- Quem, eu? Acha mesmo?

- Nunca percebeu?

- Bem... Sei que meus olhos são interessantes...

- E seus traços também. Adoraria ter cabelos iguais aos seus. Os seus parecem terem sidos polidos. São brilhantes e naturais. Não sabe o quanto eu sofri para que os meus ficassem assim. E é adorável a forma como você os prende. É moderno e até sexy. Sempre achei que destaca seu semblante, e ilumina e é o que faz com que todos os homens a olhem.

- Mesmo? Eles olham? – Kagome nunca tinha percebido.

- Pode acreditar.

- Sango, será que poderíamos adiar a maquiagem para o intervalo antes do almoço?

- Será um prazer. E, a propósito, qual é a ocasião especial?

- Digamos que eu queria que alguém repare em mim um pouco mais.

Kagome decidira deixar Inuyasha tão desconfortável quanto ela ficara logo de manhã. Queria que quando chegasse à noite de quinta-feira ele tivesse deixado de lado a idéia de casamento e que se concentrasse só no momento que estavam vivendo.

- Nossa! – Sango esboçou um sorriso enorme e arregalou os olhos. – Ouvi dizer que há algo entre você e o patrão. É verdade, então?

Kagome quis mentir, mas depois não viu por que se incomodar. Em breve, todos da Indústria Shikon veriam por si mesma o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Inuyasha.

- Digamos que houve uma leve mudança em nosso relacionamento – afirmou, com ar malicioso.

Sango achou graça.

- E você gostaria que a mudança fosse um pouco maior. Isto vai ser divertido! Mas só a maquiagem não será suficiente, Kagome. Precisa fazer alguma coisa com essa sua blusa. Sei que homens têm alguns fetiches com uniformes escolares, no entanto, não creio que o sr. Akuma seja desse tipo. Não depois de conhecer a glamourosa ex-esposa dele! Que tal vestir este meu colete vermelho? Posso ficar só com o _blazer _ abotoado por algumas horas.

Kagome respirou fundo. Seria capaz de tanta ousadia?

Imaginou a Sra Akuma analisando-a e concluiu que se mostrar uma pessoa dócil, pacífica, fácil de ser persuadida no era adequado. E depois, recordou a expressão de superioridade de Inuyasha ao observa-la naquela manhã.

Ousaria mudar tanto sua imagem?

Com certeza, sim!

_**-------------------------**_

_**Continua...**_

_**------------------------**_

_Nyah! Kagome está meio estranha nesse capítulo. Digamos que ela se casar sem amor com Inuyasha é horrível. Mal sabe ela. XD _

_Desculpem a demora. Meu pc endoidou de novo. Está só reiniciando. Isso é que dá ter Windows pirata. Hauhuhuahu acho que quase todo mundo tem esse software pirata. Ele é muito caro. E quem não pode comprar como eu, pirateia, mas o Linux existe para isso. E eu amo o Linux._

_Mas problemas resolvidos eu estou de volta!_

_Espero que os capítulos tenham valido a pena. _

_Obrigado_

_Um abraço e um cheiro em **Ana Spizzioli **minha leitora neurótica, **Miaka-ELA , Telly Black **Obrigada pelo carinho, **Lua **Hehehehe eu também adorei a reação dele. Meu cosplay ficou legal pouca grana é o que dá mas no próximo ano eu vou caprichar XD, **Dama da Noite **Gostei de sua fic**, Yumi MinaMino , Sra Kouga **Kagome é muito cabeça dura XD, **Natsumi Takashi **Ele vai se tocar no último capítulo XD, **Leila M Santos **Hehehehe que bom que gostou da "Área restrita"As vezes ficava na dúvida de que as pessoas fossem gostar. Mas gostaram. XD, **Melody **Não esquenta! Estou começando a não Ter tantas crises de "branco" nesses últimos tempos. Tanto que consegui escrever dois capítulos de uma só vez. E pode desabafar quando quiser! XD, **Carol Freitas **Demorei de novo XD, **Lumi-chan **Obrigadoo! _

_**Algum ser, Ichigo-dono **Onde está você?. _

_Obrigado a todos._

_Juli-chan . _


	13. Capítulo 13

**_------------------------------------------------_**

_**Capítulo dedicado a Ichigo-dono **_

**_------------------------------------------------_**

"_...Contra toda a maldição, não havendo solução,_

_para sua segurança,não temo entrar em ação._

_A paz na Terra e em todos os planetas é como_

_um sonho que não pode acabar!"_

_**Ardente Paixão **_

_**Capítulo Treze**_

- Meu Deus! – Sango exclamou quando a transformação estava completa. Deu um passo para trás para estudar Kagome da cabeça aos pés e franziu a testa, em sinal de desaprovação, ao ver os sapatos.

- Eles estragaram tudo, Kagome. Precisa de uns saltos altos para mostrar suas belas pernas. Que número você usa?

- Trinta e sete.

- Espere aqui. Volto logo.

Kagome esperou, nervosa, com receio de olhar-se no espelho. Estava tão diferente, tão chamativa...

Os olhos muito bem maquiados pareciam maiores, e os lábios avermelhados se destacavam no rosto. Mas era o colete que a preocupava.

Sango era mais magra e já chamava atenção. Nas curvas mais voluptuosas de Kagome, então, ficava ainda mais provocante.

Sango voltou ao banheiro acenando com um par de sapatos de salto fino.

- Cortesia de uma de nossas companheiras secretárias!

- Você está sendo maravilhosa comigo, Sango. Muito obrigada. E agradeça também a dona destes calçados. Vou cuidar deles e tentar não espirar nada em seu colete.

- Não seja boba! Se algo acontecer, é só lavar. – e sorriu com simpatia, fazendo Kagome arrepender-se de nunca ter se preocupado em ser mais amável com as moças da firma, muito mais simpáticas do que imaginava.

Mas antes tarde do que nunca. Assim, retribuiu ao sorriso.

- E então? O que acha agora?

- Vire o cós de sua saia para que fique mais curta. – aconselhou Sango.

Kagome obedeceu, mostrando mais coxa do que jamais ousara exibir no escritório.

Sango suspirou, satisfeita, e fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar.

- Perfeito! Agora, vá nocauteá-lo.

- Não o quero nocauteado – brincou Kagome, maliciosa. – Quero aquele homem bem vivo.

Sango gargalhou.

- Não tinha percebido o quanto é brincalhona.

- Nem eu!.

- Vamos, dê-me os seus sapatos. Vou escondê-los embaixo de minha mesa até que volte. Assim, quando vier apanhá-los, saberei como foi o encontro.

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o meio-dia quando Kagome saiu do banheiro feminino. Apesar de querer chegar um pouco atrasada, não conseguiu. Poderia parecer rude. Portanto, manteve a pontualidade. Desejava impressionar a mãe de Inuyasha com seu estilo e segurança, e não com maus hábitos, como o de se atrasar para um compromisso.

Ao passar apressada pelo corredor, um dos funcionários do setor de contabilidade cruzou com ela e quase torceu o pescoço, surpreso com a nova aparência de Kagome.

Decidida, continuou andando sem evitar um leve meneio de cabeça de satisfação.

Entrou em sua sala e encontrou Inuyasha com a porta aberta esperando por ela.

- Céus, o que fez, Kagome?

- Preocupei-me um pouco mais com a minha imagem – respondeu com descaso, guardando o batom. Sango dissera que poderia precisar de um retoque após a refeição. – Não posso deixar que sua mãe pense que está se envolvendo com uma sonsa deselegante.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Inuyasha ficou sem fala, embora por apenas alguns segundos.

- Que tipo de jogo é esse. Kagome?

- Não costumo jogar, Inuyasha. Deixo isso para os homens. E não se esqueça de que continuo a mesma. – O coração batia acelerado e ,de repente, viu-se com as mãos na cintura. – E devo lembrar-lhe de que adotei a imagem insípida em deferência aos sentimentos de Kikyou. Esta manhã, percebi que vestir-me com muita descrição tornou-se um péssimo negócio. As pessoas às vezes confundem nossa aparência com o que somos de verdade. Não gosto de ser subestimada.

Kagome o encarava com incrível seriedade.

- Eu nunca faria isso.

- Espero que não.

O sorriso de Inuyasha irritou-a ainda mais.

- Podemos ir embora? – Inuyasha recobrou a compostura que perdera por um momento. – Já passa do meio-dia.

- Foi você quem arrumou a discursao. Cheguei na hora marcada.

- Sei disso. – Inuyasha tomou-lhe o braço. – Essa é uma das qualidades que admiro em você. Cumpre o que diz, é confiável.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em cinco minutos, paravam por um semáforo próximo a um dos cartões postais de Tokyo, ambos em silêncio. Kagome sentada no banco do passageiro, com a bolsa no colo, olhou de soslaio e viu Inuyasha observando-a.

- Você está bonita, Kagome. Bonita demais.

- Como assim?

- Fez com que eu prometesse não toca-la quando estivéssemos na fabrica. Se eu tiver de vê-la assim daqui para frente, as coisas poderão sair do meu controle.

Um das razoes que fizeram com que Kagome pedisse a Sango que a maquiagem era o desejo de deixar Inuyasha constrangido, assim como ficara naquela manhã. Vê-lo confessando os sentimentos fez com que Kagome se sentisse culpada e envergonhada. Sabia que a frustração masculina era muito mais dolorosa e forte que a feminina. Atormenta-lo de propósito era um tipo de atitude bastante cruel.

- Sinto muito, Inuyasha. Não achei que...

- Não há motivos para se desculpar-se. Tem direito de vestir o que quiser. Para ser franco, você não está usando nada mais provocativo do que minha antiga secretária costumava usar. O problema é que ela nunca chamou minha atenção, jamais me provocou nenhuma reação, enquanto você, Kagome... – Inuyasha respirou fundo e continuou: - Parece que não consigo me controlar quando está por perto. A situação já era difícil quando vinha para o trabalho trajada como uma freira, recatada e discreta. Cheguei a achar que era aqyela imagem que tanto me atraía. Pensei que pudesse ser algum tipo de efeito psicológico contrário. Porem, agora vi que estava enganado. Minhas fantasias estão muito mais ousadas por vê-la assim.

Não mais que as de Kagome.

- Inuyasha... – Interrompeu-o, enrubescendo. – Por favor, não continue falando sobre esse assunto.

Inuyasha inclinou-se um pouco, fitou-a e disse, muito sensual:

- Venha para minha casa esta noite.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e tentou combater a tentação. Foi quando lembrou-se da consulta marcada no médico às oito horas.

Era a desculpa de que precisava para voltar à realidade e recobrar a fleuma. Iria ter um bebê. E essa deveria ser a única prioridade.

- Não posso, Inuyasha. Preciso ir ao médico. Olhe, não torne as coisa ainda mais difíceis para mim, certo?

- _Eu_ devo parar de dificultar para _você!_

O sinal verde se acendeu, e Inuyasha pôs o carro em marcha.

- Tem idéia do quão complicada se tornou minha vida desde que decidiu se embebedar e mostrar o quão sexy poderia ser, Kagome? Passei o Natal preocupado com seu bem-estar, se tomaria ou não uma _overdose_ de comprimidos para dormir. Fiquei aliviado quando voltou à Shikon, mas logo mostrou-se mais uma vez o quanto era atraente quando experimentamos algumas posições do _Kama Sutra. _

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalava cada vez mais com as sucessivas revelações.

- E aí achei que teria um pouco de paz quando nos tornarmos amantes, mas veio com a bomba, dizendo que a pílula havia falhado e que estava esperando um filho meu! E, para completar, recusou-se a se casar comigo, mesmo sendo isso melhor para a criança. Diria que é você quem está pondo tudo de cabeça para baixo, não acha?

Kagome engoliu seco e olhou para frente.

- Hum... Não tinha analisado a situação por este ângulo.

- Típica reação feminina! Será que um homem não tem o direito de possui sentimentos!

- Que tolice, Inuyasha! O problema é que vocês costumam ser sensíveis apenas da cintura para baixo.

- Não é culpa nossa. A natureza nos fez assim. Se sexo não fosse uma prioridade masculina, a raça humana estaria extinta há séculos.

- E se as mulheres não os aceitassem, o mesmo teria acontecido. Vou ser mãe, Inuyasha, e meu bebê precisam estar em primeiro lugar.

- Admiro-a por isso. Juro. Entretanto, não se esqueça de que também serei pai no mesmo instante em que você se tornar mãe. Foi-se o tempo em que o pai tinha só que produzir, sustentar e proteger a família. Hoje em dia, psicólogos descobriram que eles devem envolver-se em todas as etapas do crescimento da criança. Como posso participar a distancia? Tenho de me manter por perto. Sob o mesmo teto, ou pelo mesmo bem próximo.

- Sim, compreendo.

- Tudo o que peço é que pondere sobre o que acabei de dizer na próxima vez em que a pedir em casamento .Mas preste atenção: não estou fazendo pedido nenhum agora. Percebi que a assustei, porém, não vou desistir. Esperarei até que seja o momento adequado.

Kagome suspirou. Inuyasha conseguiu faze-la sentir-se culpada por ter recusado a proposta da primeira vez. E egoísta também.

- Minha mãe mora aqui. – Inuyasha parou o automóvel azul-escuro no meio-fio.

Kagome admirou o lugar. O moderno prédio de quatro andares azul-pálido e as molduras das janelas e portas brancas impressionava. O efeito era simples e sofisticado.

- Parece ser uma construção nova.

- Já tem alguns anos.

- A Sra. Akuma aluga ou é dona do apartamento?

- O edifício é todo dela. Eu o construí e dei-lhe de presente antes de me casar com Kikyou. Queria vê-la em segurança financeira para o resto da vida, assim como deixa-la independente de mim. Caso os negócios não fossem bem, não haveria problemas para mamãe.

Kagome continuava admirando o prédio, e ficou curiosa de saber quantos apartamentos haveria ali. Os alugueis deveriam ser bem mais caros que o dela. Parecia que a Sra. Akuma tinha sido muito bem recompensada pelos anos de sacrifício por que passou.

- Foi muito generoso, Inuyasha.

- Sou assim com aqueles que amo. E também com os que quero corromper e subornar – completou, com um sorriso irônico. – Acha que se encaixa em uma dessas categorias?

- Não saberia dizer. Nunca me casaria com um homem que apela para o suborno e a corrupção para conseguir o que quer.

"Ou com alguém que não a amasse."

- Não sabe o que deve considerar até que seja obrigada a encarar uma determinada situação, Kagome. Aprendi muito nestas semanas que passaram. Bem, agora pare de discutir comigo e vamos subir. Mamãe não gosta de atrasos, assim como você. E, a propósito, chame-a de Iza. O nome dela é Izayou, mas ela prefere ser chamada de Iza.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Iza Akuma parecia mais jovem que nas fotos, e tinha o mesmo olhar esperto do filho. Estudou Kagome com uma expressão de divertimento.

- Inuyasha não tem mesmo capacidade para descrever mulheres – disse, conduzindo kagome para dentro, deixando para Inuyasha a tarefa de fechar a porta. – "Atraente" é uma palavra um tanto sem graça para você e "morena" não faz jus a seus cabelos castanhos-avermelhados. Agora, dê-me um abraço e um beijo, minha querida. Não é todo dia que conheço a moça que me dará meu primeiro neto.

Kagome aproximou-se.

- Você tem uma ótima aparência. – concluiu, após olhar bem para Kagome. – Não gosto dessas jovens muito magras que parecem não comer a meses. É um prazer ver alguém com um bom quadril para ter bebês.

Kagome achou graça.

- Creio que tenho também bons seios , para combinar.

- São perfeitos – elogiou Iza. – Vai amamentar?

- Se depender de mim, sim. Mamãe diz que é melhor para a criança, e também é muito mais econômico.

Inuyasha riu, o que fez com que Iza o olhasse com recriminação.

- Do que está rindo Inuyasha? Eu o amamentei, e muito, e era mesmo muito mais barato. Olhe, por que não vai fazer algo de útil na cozinha? Há uma garrafa de champanhe na geladeira esperando para ser aberta.

- Ótimo! Kagome adora champanhe.

- Desculpem-me, mas o médico disse que não devo tomar bebidas alcoólicas durante a gestação.

- Um gole só não faz mal, querida. O bebê nem vai sentir.

- Só um golinho, então. Pode dividir a garrafa com sua mãe, Inuyasha. Se for preciso, poderei dirigir na volta para a fabrica.

Inuyasha fez uma careta para Kagome, por trás de Iza, que sorridente, levou Kagome para o balcão da ampla sala de estar, onde os esperava uma deliciosa bandeja de salgadinhos.

- Não sei como dizer o quanto estou feliz por conhecê-la, enfim. – Puxou a cadeira para acomodar Kagome. – Quero que saiba que a apoio integralmente na decisão de ter o bebê e também de não se casar com Inuyasha.

Kagome piscou confusa.

- Não sei se compreendo bem...

Iza sentou-se do lado oposto.

- Vocês dois tiveram um relacionamentos sérios, antes. Inuyasha ainda não está divorciado da mulher que acabou a fé e confiança que ele depositava no sexo feminino. Acho que você também sofreu um trauma nas mãos do homem que esperava vir a ser seu marido. Não é bom entrar logo em outro compromisso antes de ter a certeza de que é o que desejam para o resto da vida.

Kagome suspirou aliviada.

- Fico muito satisfeita que pense assim, Sra Akuma.

- Trate-me por Iza. Conhecendo meu filho como conheço, sei que Inuyasha fará de tudo para pressiona-la a fazer o que ele acha que quer. E parece que pretende casar-se com você. Por isso tomei as providências necessárias e transferi um dos apartamentos deste bloco para seu nome. Assim, se tornará independente e terá uma excelente babá, não muito longe.

Kagome não acreditou no que ouvia.

- É maravilhoso, Iza! Mas... É muita generosidade. Tenho algum dinheiro, algumas economias.

- E deve guardá-lo para alguma necessidade. O numero três está vago. Fica no térreo, tem um belo jardim e uma ótima área de serviço. Não há nada pior do que ficar subindo e descendo no elevador com roupas para a lavanderia. Você vai gostar, garanto.

Kagome estava sensibilizada e embaraçada.

- E Inuyasha sabe disso?

- Ainda não.

- Vai ficar bravo com a senhora.

- Mas superará.

Iza se virou para o filho que se aproximava, e sorriu com carinho.

- Vou superar o quê, mãe?

- Darei um dos apartamentoa deste prédio para Kagome.

- Que ótima idéia! – exclamou ele, servindo o champanhe.

As duas trocaram olhares, intrigadas. Kagome julgou muito suspeito Inuyasha ter aceitado tão bem a novidade.

- Não fará nenhuma objeção?

- Por que deveria, Kagome? É muito melhor do que continuar naquele lugar infestado de baratas onde está morando.

- Que absurdo está dizendo!

- Todas as casas velhas têm insetos, kagome. E a sua casa têm baratas, sim. E então? Quando se mudará para cá?

- Meu contrato vencerá no próximo mês.

- Não se preocupe – interveio Iza. – O advogado tomará as devidas providencias. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha poderá levá-la para comprar os móveis.

- Não posso fazer isso, mamãe. Não tenho permissão para comprar nada para Kagome, não é? – Inuyasha colocou a taça na frente delas e sentou-se – Kagome me proibiu.

- Nem mesmo para o bebê?

Kagome viu suas resistências enfraquecendo. Seria maravilhoso ter a mobília para a criança iguais as das revistas, com tudo novo e de bom gosto.

- Está bem. Mas só para o quarto do bebê. Tenho boas peças que posso usar nos outros cômodos.

Inuyasha olhou-a severo, e não insistiu no assunto.

- Nesse caso, vamos fazer um brinde. A meu filho, ou filha. Que seja um bebê saudável e feliz.

-A _nosso_ filho ou filha, Inuyasha. Que seja muito amado.

Iza gargalhou.

- Espero que meu neto seja muito forte. Caso contrário, irá sofrer nesse circo...

----------------------

_**Continua...**_

_**----------------------**_

_Quero ver quem acerta de quem é os versos da música ai em cima. XD Ganha um pirulito. Hehehehehe _

_Desculpa se o nome da mãe de Inuyasha ficou estranho mas é que eu não lembrava o nome dela aí coloquei um apelido básico. XD_

_Obrigada pelo carinho. _

_Juli-chan_

_Setembro 2006_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ardente Paixão**_

_**Capítulo Catorze**_

- Então, como foi? – perguntou Sango, ávida por novidades, assim que ficou sozinha com Kagome no banheiro.

- Mais ou menos.

Inuyasha passou as horas do almoço muito alegre, mas com o humor um tanto irônico, como se tivesse certeza de que não tinha chance alguma de levar vantagem na conversa com duas mulheres. No entanto, se manteve em absoluto silêncio durante todo o caminho de volta à Shikon. Kagome não soubera se ele estava aborrecido com ela ou com a mãe dele.

- Ele gostou de sua aparência?

Kagome, que tirava o colete e os sapatos, hesitou.

- Para ser honesta, acho que Inuyasha me preferia como eu estava antes.

Sango franziu o nariz.

- O que há de errado com esse homem? Será que não tem sangue nas veias?

- Pelo jeito, não quando está trabalhando.

- Que decepção!

- Ah! Sango... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia misturar trabalho com prazer. Relacionamentos entre secretárias e patrões são movidos pelo perigo.

- Essa é uma daquelas bobagens antigas que as mães não cansam de nos dizer!

"Não a minha", pensou Kagome já a caminho de sua sala.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x—xx-

Inuyasha estava sentada na cadeira de Kagome quando ela entrou. Ele levantou-se ao vê-la, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a blusa branca e os sapatos baixos.

- Não adianta, Kagome. O estrago já foi feito.

- Estrago?

- Só consigo vê-la com o colete vermelho. A propósito, o mesmo tom que ainda está deixando sua boca ainda mais sensual. Não acho que está cumprindo sua parte do trato, vestindo roupas provocantes aqui. Se eu não a conhecesse, acharia que decidiu me fazer perder o controle... Quem sabe sobre minha mesa...

O coração de Kagome disparou. Será que ela estava mesmo querendo provocá-lo?

- Mas sou um sujeito de palavra. E tenho certeza de que amanhã não vai usar nada que faça a minha pressão subir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x

A situação não melhorou na terça-feira. Mesmo estando Kagome usando os mesmo trajes de sempre e sem nenhum vestígio de maquiagem, Inuyasha não parecia nada bem, e a tensão entre eles era quase que palpável.

A tentativa de amenizar o desconforto contato sobre a consulta com o médico, na véspera, foi um verdadeiro fracasso. Inuyasha ouviu, impaciente, que ia tudo bem e que Kagome deveria procurar um bom obstetra.

- Como sabe que ele é bom mesmo, Kagome? Vou checá-lo. Verei também o hospital em que faz os partos. Não deixarei que vá para um lugar de segunda categoria.

Kagome suspirou, e Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

- Por que está suspirando? Não se sente bem? Há algo que ainda não sei?

- Não. O doutor disse que estou bem. Afirmou que minha saúde está excelente.

- E ele falou sobre sexo?

- Não entendi.

Um músculo do maxilar de Inuyasha se contraiu.

- Você perguntou se existe algum impedimento?

- Sim.

- E?

- Não tem problema... Ao menos que... – Kagome parou de falar e mordeu o lábio.

- Prossiga!

- Que meu parceiro seja muito violento.

InuYasha ficou horrorizado.

- É isso que a preocupa? Por acaso imagina que sou algum animal? Que não consiga me conter?

- Não!

- Que bom!

- Inuyasha...

Ele olhou para Kagome, com uma expressão de cansaço.

- O que foi agora?

- Nada. – Deu-lhe as costas e saiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na quarta-feira de manhã, Kagome estava arrasada, cheia de duvidas e com muito desejo. Não tinha medo de Inuyasha, mas de si própria.

Quase não dormira à noite pensando nele e esperando por ele. Desejava-o tanto que chegava a doer.

Se o plano de Inuyasha era usar o sexo para coagi-la ao casamento, estava indo no caminho certo. Kagome mal conseguia se concentrar no assunto.

No dia anterior, Inuyasha dissera a ela que não precisava ir trabalhar. Ele a pegaria de táxi por volta das dez para iram ao aeroporto. Eram quase nove horas, e Kagome ainda não sabia o vestir ou o que colocar na mala.

Vacilou várias vezes. Ficou tentada a usar uma imagem provocante na viagem, mas seu orgulho prevaleceu, fazendo-a escolher um conjunto preto de saia e _blazer_, porém, por baixo, colocou uma blusa creme de seda um pouco mais justa que as de costume, o que chamava atenção para os seios.

O cabelo deixou-os soltos, com apenas algumas mechas presas por uma fivela, o restante caído sobre os ombros.

Inuyasha não poderia acusá-la de estar sedutora, no entanto, mostrava-se mais sexy que o normal. E , para completar, colocou na mala um vestido curto vermelho e preto de seda, que não amassava e era bem sensual.

Quando faltavam dois minutos para as dez, Kagome pendurou o _blazer _no braço, pegou a mala e a bola e desceu as escadas. Esperava na calçada, impaciente, quando o táxi parou na frente do prédio. O motorista saiu, pegou sua bagagem e, em pouco tempo, Kagome se viu sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, no banco traseiro.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ríspido.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Kagome foi quem se desviou primeiro.

Inuyasha estava muito bonito e sensual no terno azul-marinho. Não sabia como conseguiria se concentrar-se nos negócios naquele dia. Ainda se sentia muito abalada e com ainda mais desejo físico.

- Iremos ao terminal de vôos doméstico ou internacional, senhor? – indagou o chofer, ao voltar para o interior do veiculo.

- Doméstico.

- Certo.

Kagome agradeceu aos céus por não estar sozinha com Inuyasha. Mesmo sendo apenas um estranho, o motorista evitaria que a conversa ficasse embaraçosa.

Ela recostou-se e suspirou, procurando normalizar o apresado batimento cardíaco.

- Espero que isso não signifique que está cansada.

Kagome virou-se até poder encará-lo.

- Não dormi muito bem esta noite. – admitiu, com suavidade.

As íris âmbares demonstraram carinho, e Kagome estremeceu.

- Confesso que nem eu. Mas não se preocupe. – Inuyasha presenteou-a com um sorriso sedutor. – Hoje vamos dormir.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

A longa tarde de trabalho, em Kioto, ouvindo a campanha de propaganda nada inspiradora foi cansativa.

Quando Kagome e Inuyasha entraram no elevador do hotel, por volta das seis horas, a tensão dela tinha se transformado em pernas muito doloridas.

- Parece estar exausta, Kagome.

- Nada que um bom e relaxante banho não cure.

- Depois dele, acho que deveria deitar-se um pouco, antes do jantar.

Kagome sorriu, apesar do cansaço.

- Isto é uma ordem ou um convite?

- Uma sugestão sensata, minha cara. Não gosto de ver a pessoa com quem janto bocejando o tempo todo.

- Talvez devêssemos pedir o serviço de quarto.

- Ótima idéia. Assim não terá importância se você cochilar um pouco.

- E será que posso usar um vestido sensual que trouxe?

- É verdade que tem um?

- Achei que talvez precisasse seduzi-lo de novo. Anda tão irritado...

Inuyasha achou graça.

- Essa foi a frase mais engraçada que ouvi nos últimos tempos.

- E vai querer fazer amor antes ou depois do jantar?

- Os três.

Kagome não entendeu.

- Antes, durante e depois, garota.

A resposta encantou-a.

- Não tinha reparado que estava com tanta fome, Inuyasha.

- Você não pode nem imaginar.

Kagome arrepiou-se com o olhar de Inuyasha.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

E Inuyasha mostrou o quanto a queria, antes, durante e depois do jantar, como dissera.

Porém, mesmo com a insaciável ânsia de tê-la, Inuyasha foi gentil, delicado e tão carinhoso que deixou Kagome com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ao perceber, Inuyasha ficou alarmado.

- Está chorando! O que foi querida? Eu a machuquei? Você está bem?

- Não, nada disso. Está tudo em ordem. – Kagome apressou-se a acalmá-lo, mas a palavra "querida" a fez cair em prantos. Seria ela algum dia a "querida" dele? Como desejava que sim! Mas que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

- Só estou um pouco emocionada, Inuyasha. Sabe como é...

Inuyasha acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Posso _ver_ como é, e fico incomodado. Não gosto de vê-la chorando, Kagome. Não posso nem pensar no fato de estar triste porque vai ter um filho meu.

- Mas não é nada disso, Inuyasha! Na verdade, eu...

- Sei que preferia que o pai fosse outro – interrompeu-a, desanimado.

- Não! Nunca! Acho que será um pai perfeito.

Os olhos âmbares de Inuyasha adquiriram um novo brilho.

- Fala sério?

- Ah, sim! Terei muito orgulho de ganhar um filho seu.

- Orgulho... – repetiu pensativo.

- Sim. Agora, durma. Deve estar muito cansado.

O sorriso de Inuyasha foi ameno e malicioso.

- Está querendo dizer que foi o suficiente por esta noite?

- Sim.

- Não se esqueça de quem é o patrão aqui.

- Não esqueci. E , no momento, nesta cama quem manda sou eu.

- É assim, então?

Kagome percebeu no mesmo instante que não deveria tê-lo provocado. Era como se estivesse acenado para um touro com um lenço vermelho.

- Quer apostar?

- Não, Inuyasha.

- Por quê?

- Por que vou perder.

- Será que vejo falta de confiança em seu poder de decisão aqui?

- Desde que eu esteja lidando com você, minha força não tem se mostrado muito eficiente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que estou em suas mãos, patrão.

- Deus! Acho que gostei disso. Podemos fazer um teste mais uma vez?

No mesmo instante o coração de Kagome voltou a bater acelerado.

- Você é o chefe...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

Na quinta-feira retornaram a Tokyo, e Inuyasha estava muito bem-humorado. Não só provara ser irrepreensível na cama como também conseguira uma agência com uma excelente campanha.

Foi à última a apresentar-se, e forma três mulheres as responsáveis pelo conteúdo e andamento do projeto que agradou o dono da Indústria Shikon e sua assistente pessoal.

Kagome achou a idéia da campanha brilhante e deu sua opinião no final da apresentação. Mostrar belas moças comuns, que vivem intensamente e trabalham , como todas, era uma saída perfeita.

As propagandas deveriam concentrar-se em quatro mulheres casadas, com crianças, um emprego, casa e família para cuidar. A agência sugeriu uma variedade de carreiras, desde caixa de supermercado até professoras do maternal, de mecânica a enfermeira. As campanhas mostrariam o dia-a-dia delas, dando um ligeira ênfase ao momento em que usavam produtos da linha All Woman. Era um conceito simples, mas simplicidade em geral leva a bons resultados.

- Venha comigo para a mansão – disse Inuyasha, de repente, enquanto esperavam por um táxi no Aeroporto.

Kagome tinha receio de que aquilo acontecesse. Entregara-se demais naquela noite. Inuyasha deveria estar pensando que ela faria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse, inclusive aceitar o pedido de casamento quando o fizesse.

E Inuyasha estava certo.

Mas Kagome não podia deixá-lo achar que seria fácil.

- Eu gostaria muito, Inuyasha, mas estou cansada, e também não tenho roupas limpas aqui comigo.

- Há uma lavanderia muito bem equipada lá. Poderia usar a secadora. – Pegou a mão de Kagome e beijou-a.

- Por favor, não. – Kagome se soltou. – Está me deixando embaraçada.

Inuyasha encarou-a frustrado.

- Achei que depois de ontem nós tínhamos passado da fase de jogos. Imaginei que me quisesse da mesma forma como a quero.

Kagome olhou ao redor, consciente da fila de pessoas à frente e atrás deles.

- Inuyasha, esta não é a hora, nem este o lugar certo para discutirmos.

- Se não vier para casa comigo agora... esta noite... – corrigiu-se, irritado. - ... não pedirei uma outra vez. Juro que não!

Kagome não conseguia acreditar que ele começaria a chantageá-la.

- Não tinha percebido o quanto é autoritário!

Inuyasha a fitou e virou-se, zangado com a rejeição. Aquela era a mesma expressão que fazia antes de demitir um empregado.

Kagome sentiu um certo desespero tomar conta dela. Seria o fim de tudo. Teve vontade de chorar, mas conteve-se. Ficou em pé ao lado do homem que amava, infeliz e em silêncio.

_**Continua...**_

_Nota da Autora: Ah! Chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo. Sim, esse é o penúltimo! E eu estou pensando "Nossa já!" . e eu sei que esse é o pensamento de vocês mas resolvi terminar logo com ela para que não ficasse somente em uma injeção de lingüiça. Bom, agora falta somente o último capítulo e o epílogo. _

_E agora o que irá acontecer depois dessa briga. Hehehehehe Kagome acertará que tudo isso é o fim. Ah aparecerá um personagem que apareceu no primeiro capítulo e ele que irá resolver tudo. Hauahuhauha_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Um cheiro em ** Leila M Santos, Uchiha Kayra **, **Lua, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Melody (**Está aqui!)**, Mãe das personagens femininas, Ana Spizzioli, Ilana, Hotaroo, Sra Kouga, e a todos do Anime Spirits. **_

_A música que eu coloquei no capítulo passado é a abertura em português do Jaspion. É o novo! Huahauhuahua Eu estava olhando meus cds quando me deparei com essa música huahuahuaua. Ela é legal (mentira!)_

_Está aqui a letra toda_

O Fantástico Jaspion Jaspion 

Ei, você!  
Preste atenção no que eu vou dizer!  
Não vai ficar sozinho,  
Sou o guerreiro que vai te defender  
Contra toda maldição  
Não havendo solução  
Pra sua segurança, não temo entrar em ação  
A paz na Terra,  
E em todos os planetas,  
É como um sonho que não pode acabar!  
JASPION!  
Pela liberdade sou  
JASPION!  
Pela igualdade sou...  
Eu juro, eu juro, eu juro  
Não vou falhar  
JASPION!


	15. Capítulo 15

_..."Quando tirarem minhas pernas, andarei com as pernas do povo. Se eles tirarem meus braços, gesticularei com os braços do povo. Se tirarem meu coração, amarei com o coração do povo. Se tirarem minha cabeça, pensarei com a cabeça de vocês. Porque não adianta esquartejar e salgar a carne como fizeram com Tiradentes. A carne você mata. Mas as idéias sobrevivem."- Luís Inácio Lula da Silva._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ardente Paixão **_

_**Capítulo Quinze**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sexta-feira de manhã, Kagome não se sentia bem. Não era um enjôo matinal, mas uma profunda melancolia. Precisou fazer um grande esforço para sair da cama. Tomar o desjejum foi um verdadeiro suplicio. Banhar-se e vestir-se, uma missão quase impossível.

As garotas da recepção ficaram atônitas ao ver Kagome chegando vinte minutos atrasada. Ela deu algumas desculpas e apressou-se pelo corredor, onde encontrou Inuyasha no meio do caminho. O rosto dele mostrava um evidente pedido de perdão.

Inuyasha aproximou-se, mas Kagome não tinha a menor intenção de desculpá-lo. Uma depressão tremenda dominou-lhe o coração, e foi seguida por muito ressentimento. Esforçou-se para conseguir dizer "Bom dia" em tom civilizado.

Inuyasha tentou segura-la pelo braço, porém , Kagome recuou, impedindo o toque.

- Kagome, por favor... Sinto muito, não queria ter dito aquilo.

Ela recusou-se a olhar para ele. Abatido, Inuyasha suspirou e deixou-a passar.

- Não vai nem ao menos aceitar meu pedido de perdão?

Kagome parou e ficou imóvel, ainda sem fita-lo.

- Não, Inuyasha. Agora preciso ir até a minha mesa. Tenho muito o que fazer e estou atrasada.

- Kagome, eu...

Sem dar atenção, virou-se e encarou-o, com frieza.

- Se acha que vou discutir nosso relacionamento pessoal em público de novo, está muito enganado. Inuyasha Akuma. E creio que não temos nada um com o outro.

Kagome deixou-o sem dizer mais nem uma palavra ou mesmo olhar para trás. Marchou em direção ao escritório, jogou a bolsa no chão, ao lado da escrivaninha, sentou-se e procurou trabalhar. Ou melhor, fingir que o fazia. Não conseguia concentrar-se, tamanho seu sofrimento. Além disso, sentia uma forte dor de cabeça.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dez minutos mais tarde, Inuyasha se colocou diante de Kagome.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela nem sequer o fitou.

- Agora não, Inuyasha.

- Agora sim!

Kagome não se conteve.

- Não temos mais nada para discutir! Você não é o homem que pensei que fosse. É arrogante, egoísta e egocêntrico. Receberá minha demissão dentro de uma hora!

Inuyasha, incrédulo, a encarou, horrorizado.

- Não pode! Quero dizer... Pelo amor de Deus, você vai ter um filho meu!

- E é só com isso que está preocupado não é, Inuyasha? Para isso é que servem as mulheres para você: ter filhos. Além de fazer sexo, é claro. Ou serem suas secretárias. Agora compreendo Kikyou. Se eu tivesse o azar de ter aceitado seu pedido de casamento, também estaria pedido divórcio, grávida ou não. Não sabe nada sobre as necessidades femininas, ouviu? Não entende nada de amor. Seu vocabulário começa e termina com o que Inuyasha Akuma quer.

Kagome notou que sua explosão surtia efeito. Inuyasha começava a se mostrar culpado, arrasado. Mas ela ainda não tinha terminado. Passara toda a noite pensando no que iria dizer a ele.

- Cheguei a acreditar que, sob sua teimosia e ambição, existia alguém bem e generoso. E até é? No entanto, só quando ser bom e generoso o leva a conseguir o que deseja. E, no momento, tudo o que quer é nosso filho. Imaginei que seria um bom pai, mas agora começo a duvidar. Será que a criança será uma pessoa real para você ou apenas um produto que criou, um reflexo de seu enorme ego? Cometi o equívoco de achá-lo profundo, e mais uma vez me enganei. É uma pessoa superficial e nada confiável, Inuyasha. Sugiro que me deixe sozinha pelo resto do dia, ou então irei embora daqui neste exato momento. Não preciso de você! Não necessito deste emprego, e muito menos de sua fortuna. Ficarei bem sozinha!

Por um momento, Kagome teve a certeza de que Inuyasha iria discutir com ela. Ele abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

No momento em que se viu só, Kagome notou que o queixo começava a tremer. Tinha ido longe demais. Inuyasha não era tão ruim, e foi doloroso dizer tudo o que disse, porém, estava a ponto de explodir, e acabara exagerando. Não queria pedir demissão. O que teria dado nela para dizer tal bobagem?

Considerou-se uma estúpida. Não se conformava com a própria reação.

Estava sentada, cogitando a hipótese de entrar na sala de Inuyasha de cabeça baixa e pedir desculpas quando a porta lateral se abriu e Kouga entrou, sorridente.

- Olá, Kagome-chan! – comprimentou-a, crendo que veria no semblante de Kagome a mais absoluta felicidade.

Como não ouviu a resposta, Kouga se aproximou e a encarou.

- Passei no apartamento para vê-la, na quarta-feira à noite, mas você não estava. Ontem telefonei para cá e me disseram que tinha ido a Kioto com seu chefe em uma viagem a negócios e só voltava hoje. Espero que não se incomode por eu ter vindo aqui, porém, não conseguia esperar até mais tarde.

Houve uma época em que Kagome achara Kouga maravilhoso, com a expressão jovem, os cabelos castanhos e o corpo esguio. Ao vê-lo naquele momento, entretanto, viu as feições ainda não totalmente definidas, como as de um garoto. Mesmo usando um terno moderno, Kouga não escondia a imaturidade. Parecia ainda mais jovem do que era.

O gosto de Kagome se modificara. Amadurecera. Agora, preferia um tipo mais alto, com os olhos expedientes, músculos fortes e mais vivência.

- O que quer Kouga?

-_Você,_ Kagome.

Ela não se conteve e riu.

- Sei que a magoei, e lamento por isso, Kagome-chan. A única desculpa que tenho é que era muito moço. Minha inexperiência e também minha burrice fizeram com que agisse como agi.

- Ainda _é _ muito jovem, Kouga.

- Não mais – Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Kagome soltou um grito, assustada, quando Kouga pegou-lhe suas mãos.

- Só me dei conta do quanto a amava depois que a deixei. Não posso viver sem você, Kagome-chan. Pelo Amor de Deus, deixe-me voltar. Prometo nunca mais olhar para outra garota. Não sei nem por que fiz aquilo. Ayame era uma desmazelada. Muito diferente de você. Acho-a fantástica. Descobri que é a mulher da minha vida. Podemos nos casar assim que quiser. Diga que me perdoa, Kagome-chan querida. Fale que ainda me ama. Não sei o que farei se não me aceitar de volta!

- Você vai sair já daqui!

Kagome assustou-se com o tom de Inuyasha, e soltou-se de Kouga. Virou-se depressa para olhar para Inuyasha, e viu o pai de seu filho furioso. Encarava Kouga como se quisesse matá-lo.

- Kagome não vai aceitá-lo, seu canalha! Devo informar-lhe que...

- Inuyasha! – Kagome interrompeu antes que ele gritasse a novidade da gravidez. – Por favor, não!

- Você não pode estar interessada nesse moleque!

- Claro que não, Inuyasha...

Kouga levantou-se, muito corado.

- Não quis dizer isso, não é Kagome-chan? Você e eu nascemos um para o outro. Foi o que sempre afirmou.

- Sinto muito, Kouga, mas chegou tarde. Não o quero mais.

- Não acredito no que diz!

- Você ouviu, garoto. – Inuyasha estava impaciente. – Kagome não o quer mais. Saia daqui!

Kouga encarou Inuyasha.

- Olha aqui, sujeito, ninguém lhe perguntou nada. Por que _você _ não vai embora? Pode ser o chefe de Kagome, mas não é o namorado dela. Ela é minha, sempre foi e sempre será.

- Ah, é assim? – Inuyasha andou ao redor da mesa, enquanto Kouga, amedrontado, deu dois passos para trás. – Agora, você é que vai me ouvir, _sujeito_!

Inuyasha colocou o dedo indicador em riste.

- Kagome pode ter sido sua no passado, mas agora ela é _minha._ Sim, você está ouvindo bem: minha! E para sempre. Eu a amo e preciso dela mais do que você jamais precisou. E ela também me ama e precisa de mim.

- Ama você? – Kouga arregalou os olhos – Kagome-chan não o ama, não pode ser.

- Sim eu amo Inuyasha. Já faz algum tempo.

Os olhares de Inuyasha e Kagome se encontraram, e ela pôde ver o quanto o surpreendera com a declaração. Teve a confirmação de que era amada de verdade.

- Mas...

- Eu não só amo, Inuyasha, Kouga, como também estou esperando um filho dele.

- Está grávida?! Quando aconteceu? Nós ficamos separados por pouco mais de dois meses. Deus! Vocês estavam juntos antes de nós rompermos, não estavam? Eu me sentindo culpado por tê-la traído com Ayame e você e seu patrão já se encontrando às escondidas! Achei que fosse uma mulher especial, Kagome-chan, mas vejo que foi um engano. Não passa de uma qualquer!

Tudo aconteceu depressa demais. Em um instante, Kouga estava de pé; no outro, Inuyasha o empurrava para fora aos safanões.

Quando Inuyasha voltou, trazia estampado um incrível ar de satisfação. Esfregava as mãos, sem importar-se com os funcionários que saíam de suas escrivaninhas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Kagome também não deu atenção ao público que se formava, e saiu correndo para jogar-se nos braços dele.

Inuyasha pegou-lhe o rosto e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos.

- Estava falando sério, não estava? Você me ama de verdade?

- Claro que sim, Inuyasha!

- Desde quando?

- Desde o dia em que voltei a trabalhar. Porém, todas as dúvidas se esvaíram quando encontrei Kikyou em sua casa. Senti muito ciúme, só podia ser amor.

- Também senti muito ciúme hoje. Ao ver Kouga ajoelhado a seus pés, segurando suas mãos... Tive vontade de fazê-lo sumir. E quando o ouvir pedir-lhe que voltasse para ele quis que gritasse que não o queria. Tive muito medo de perdê-la.

- Kouga não significa nada para mim. Eu amo única e exclusivamente você.

- Repita, querida. Mal consigo acreditar.

- Eu te amo.

- E eu te amo, Kagome. Só Deus sabe o quanto!

O aplauso espontâneo da multidão que os observava os deixou sem graça. Pelo menos Kagome estava envergonhada. Inuyasha parecia satisfeito.

- Já que temos toda essa gente bonita como testemunha, vou aproveitar para pedi-la mais uma vez em casamento. Kagome, você quer ser minha esposa?

Kagome não conteve as lágrimas de felicidade.

- Sim! Quero muito...

Inuyasha sorriu e abraçou-a, emocionado.

_**---------------**_

_**Continua...**_

_**--------------- **_

_(Levantando os braços para o céu) Éeeeeee eu terminei o capítulo, até que enfim!! E a fic termina aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi uma experiência muito importante para mim (mesmo!) Nunca pensei que gostariam tanto dessa fic (ela passou meses presa em meu computador – os primeiros capítulos) fico muito feliz em concluí-la. _

_Um abraço especial em **TRANZSI, Nite Mary, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Uchiha Kayra, Leila, BeKiNhA, hotaroO-chan, Ana Spizziolli, Leila M Santos, Lua, Sra Kouga**, **Madam Spooky, Naru-L** (por me emprestar sem querer o sobrenome de um de seus personagens)**Najla, Shadow, ao pessoal do Anime Spirits, Nyah Fanfictions, Samuel, Melody, D'Daslee, Algum Ser, Ichigo-dono e a todos que leram essa fic e comentaram ou apenas leram. Hehehe**_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Juli-chan**_

_**Outubro de 2006**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ardente Paixão**_

_**Epílogo **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_"Talvez os mesmos coiotes que nos criaram veiam um dia a nos destruir... Talvez apenas os lobos alcancem o paraiso" - Petit Pelle_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

- Você é lindo, meu amor – balbuciou Inuyasha para o filho recém-nascido, que trazia no colo, e que observava o pai.

- A enfermeira disse que é bonito demais para um menino - disse Kagome da cama, sentindo-se bem melhor após os momentos difíceis com as dores.

Jurou a si mesma que, da próxima vez, iria mais cedo para a maternidade para tomar mais analgésicos. Enganou-se achando que o trabalho de parto estava apenas no inicio e ficou muito tempo em casa.

Quando a bolsa de água estourou, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e que era suportável de repente transformou-se em momentos de dores terríveis.

O caminho para o hospital se mostrava longo demais, os quinze minutos que demoravam para chegar pareceram quinze horas. Ao entrar no corredor para o centro cirúrgico, Kagome teve vontade de gritar sem parar. Quando o médico disse que era tarde demais para anestesiá-la, viveu momentos de muita agonia e gemeu até o nascimento do filho, quarenta minutos mais tarde.

- Ele vai arrasar os corações femininos – Inuyasha, orgulhoso, não parava de admirar o bebê – Ainda mais com esses olhinhos. São iguais aos seus, querida. – Aproximou-se de Kagome e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Mas os meus não são âmbares.

- Sua tola... Todos os bebês nascem com os olhinhos âmbares, mas já dá pra ver que são mais escuros que os meus. Deixa passar alguns meses e este garotão estará muito parecido com a linda mamãe.

Kagome ficou lisonjeada com o comentário. Inuyasha era sempre muito carinhoso e fazia questão de mostrar o quanto ela era especial. Tudo o fascinava em Kagome, até mesmo a mania que tinha de planejar tudo em detalhes e com antecedência.

A vida, entretanto, mostrava a ela com freqüência que muita coisa não dava para ser esquematizada, como foi o caso do nascimento de seu filho. E, assim, aprendeu a ser mais serena.

- Vamos escolher logo o nome dele antes que os outros cheguem dando palpites, Kagome. Sabe que vai ser uma loucura. É melhor escolhermos algo que não possa ser abreviado ou mudado para um apelido depreciativo. Nunca esquecerei que meu irmãozinho me chamava de Inu-chan, me fazia passar vergonha até na escola. Que ele morra no inferno.

Kagome achou graça.

- Nesse caso, Inu Júnior está fora de questão?

- Definitivamente.

- Você escolhe o nome dos meninos – disse ela, sabendo que ele já pensava em algo. – Eu, o das meninas.

-Combinado! Acho que pode ser Harry. O que acha? Soa forte. Significa príncipe. O nome dos príncipes. Gostei. E você?

- Muito. Você quer um segundo nome? Acha que deve ter um nome de meu pai?

- Harry Dave Akuma – Inuyasha falou devagar e atento. – Soa forte.

- Concordo. Assim como o pai.

Inuyasha olhou para ela cheio de amor e orgulho.

- Não tanto quanto a mãe. Eu não agüentaria passar por tudo o que passou hoje, querida. E mesmo assim já está falando em ter mais filhos. Estou surpreso com sua coragem!

- Não se subestime, Inuyasha. Não sou tão corajosa, e muito menos masoquista. Da próxima vez, virei para a maternidade após a primeira contração e vou tomar todos os analgésicos e anestesias possíveis.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Acho que eu precisarei de calmantes. Não é fácil assistir sofrer alguém que amamos e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Senti-me inútil.

- Você não foi inútil, transmitiu-me muita energia positiva.

- Mas tudo o que fiz foi segurar suas mãos.

- E fez isso muito bem. Foi o bastante.

Inuyasha gargalhou e inclinou-se para beijá-la mais uma vez.

- Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Kagome.

- O meu também, Inuyasha.

-Precisamos procurar uma casa para morarmos. Não podemos ficar no apartamento para sempre.

Quando Inuyasha vendeu a mansão, mudou-se para o apartamento que sua mãe dera a Kagome.

- Ainda é perfeito para nós, Inuyasha. Pense bem. Teremos uma excelente babá, alguns andares acima. Iza está louca para cuidar um pouco do neto.

- É verdade... E... Pretende voltar a trabalhar?

Kagome ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Tinha dito a Inuyasha que não voltaria ao serviço após o nascimento da criança. Talvez o tivesse confundido por ter ido ao escritório até a véspera do nascimento. Mas fez isso porque ficaria mais nervosa esperando pela hora do parto sozinha em casa. No entanto, duas semanas antes, arrumara uma outra secretária para substituí-la.

Kagome procurou os serviços de uma agência, que seguiu as instruções para conseguir uma funcionária eficiente, esforçada e de meia-idade. Não queria nenhuma moça que tivesse apenas dotes físicos.

Não que Inuyasha fosse traí-la, mas Kagome não queria criar mais estresse para ele na fábrica.

- Não pretendo voltar tão breve. Inuyasha. Levarei pelo menos oito anos para completar nossa família de quatro filhos. Depois, outros cinco para que o mais novo vá para a escola. Então, durante pelo menos treze anos, estarei muito ocupada.

- Céus! Percebe que aí eu terei quase cinqüenta anos?

- E eu quarenta e poucos...

- Ah, mas ainda será uma bela mulher, meu amor. O que me faz lembrar que ontem recebi os resultados das vendas da linha All Woman.

- E como foi?

- Deixaram para trás os números da linha masculina, que já eram excelentes. Quase não conseguimos dar conta dos pedidos. Aquelas propagandas fizeram um enorme sucesso.

- Oh! Inuyasha, isso é maravilhoso!

- Sim, mas não tanto quanto tudo o que estamos vivenciando. – colocou o nenê, que dormia, no berço. – Ele é incrível, não é?

- Com certeza! – murmurou Kagome, procurando controlar uma forte emoção que a dominava por inteiro.

Inuyasha a encarou e a fez notar que o marido também estava emocionado.

- Eu te amo, Kagome Akuma.

- Também te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava beijando sua mulher quando de repente ergueu o rosto.

- Estou ouvindo pessoas vindo pelo corredor.

- Devem ser meus pais – opinou Kagome.

- E minha mãe. Acorde, filho, temos visitas! – Inuyasha pegando a criança de volta no colo.

Kagome nunca tinha visto um homem tão orgulhoso e feliz quanto Inuyasha ao mostrar o filho a todos. Após alguns minutos admirando o neto, Clara aproximou-se da filha para cumprimentá-la.

- Parabéns meu anjo. Estou muito contente por você. É uma linda criança, e foi um ato muito bonito colocar nele o nome de Harry Dave.

Kagome sorriu para a mãe, que rejuvenescera uns dez anos, assim como o pai.

- Eu tenho muita sorte.

- Não tem nada a ver com sorte, Kagome. Soube desde o instante em que falou sobre Inuyasha que ele era o homem certo para você.

Kagome riu muito.

- E eu estava comentando isso com Iza. Ela teve a mesma sensação com você em relação à Inuyasha. Teve a certeza de que foi feita para o filho dela.

Kagome assentiu. Eles formavam um casal perfeito. Queriam as mesmas coisas do futuro e tinham as mesmas sensações. E amavam-se, o que era o mais importante de tudo.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Kagome, Inuyasha se virou para ela e sorriu, com carinho. Embora Clara achasse que sorte não tinha a ver com o que acontecera na vida de ambos, Kagome não deixou de considerar-se uma mulher de sorte. Tinha um marido belo, inteligente e carinhoso. Um filho saudável e bonito. Sem falar na família.

Possuíam uma boa situação financeira, mas dinheiro não comprava tudo o que conseguiram conquistar.

Amor e família eram os verdadeiros alicerces da felicidade.

Kagome jogou um beijo para o marido.

Amor ... E família!

FIM!

_**Nota da Autora**: Ainda estou sem acreditar que conclui essa fic. E pensar que eu pensei várias vezes em deleta-la. Colocar outros personagens (Senshoumaru e Rin). Mas acabei decidindo, né Najla, que ia ficar Inuyasha e Kagome. Hummm... Fico muito feliz pelo reconhecimento e pelos elogios e criticas que foram enviadas a mim._

_Espero que tenham gostado do epílogo, resolve demostrar o nascimento do nenê, que é um dos momentos mais felizes do casal XD. _

_Um abraço e um cheiro, **Ana Spizziolli, Leila, Sr. Kouga, Algum ser **(Epílogo colocado!), **mk-chan160, **_ _**Sammy-chan'o.o, Gheisinha Kinomoto, petit pelle **(perdoada! Seu comentário foi um dos melhores que eu já recebi e não é puxando o saco não! Obrigada mesmo! XD...quero ver os hentais!!!, **Shadow, Najla, Samuel, ao pessoal do Nyah Fanfiction e Anime Spirits. **_

_A todos que leram muito obrigado!_

_Juli-chan_

_Novembro 2006_


End file.
